The Skyling Princess
by Secrets to Serenity
Summary: Finished!Sakura P.O.V I had a normal peasant life. Wakling to the market back and forth and tending to the animalsfor money. But...everyhing changes. No longer am I like the girl I thought I was. Think you have a weird life? Why don't you c
1. Chapter 1

~* Author Notes *~ Hey everyone, I'm back with a third fic! I would have continued Tough Lovin' but no one was reviewing after I had posted up chapter five and six, so I thought I would come out with something different. Or at least I hope it's different, at least everyone at my school thinks it's a big hit so far. ^_^ I've even gotten threats if I don't do at least two chapters a day but I can only do one chapter a day because finals are coming up. But on Christmas Break, I'll have at last two chapters a day written up and typed. R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer ~*~ This will be the only time I will say that I don't own CCS. So please don't sue, I'm too poor to be sued.  
  
Just to let you know, this is set back into medieval times sorta kinda. and that it's set in Sakura's P.O.V. Tina thought I should let you guys know.  
  
Special thanks to Binyaile and Jessica for editing for me, cause they know my english is horrible.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I pushed aside a hanging wall of weeds and stepped out of the cave I had hid in during the storm from last night. I could hear the birds sing and the bugs and insects as well.  
  
Kero flew to my ear and sat on my shoulder. "That was one heck of a storm!" All I could do was agree with him s I looked at our surroundings. I know t his sounds wimpy but I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but sensitive people like me can't stand seeing animals hurt. Almost everywhere I turned around I saw poor and helpless animals on the ground hurt from fallen trees.  
  
"Kero, go find me some healing herbs," I commanded as I began gathering bark from the fallen trees. After I had gathered enough bark for splints, I began tearing strips of cloth from my skirt and shirt. (Binyaile said it sounded like it was turning into a porn -_-. She's so one minded.) I heard Kero sigh before he flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother is going to kill me!" I cried when I noticed how much of my skirt and shirt was left. Not much if you're wondering. You could see my stomach and a super large portion of my legs! I'll never live through this day!  
  
"You shouldn't have ripped your clothes up Sakura," Kero said sitting on my shoulder as I climbed over a fallen tree. Leave it to Kero to state the obvious.  
  
"But they were hurt!" I cried. Kero of all people should know how deeply I care about nature. "Oh well, this does make it easier to travel.  
  
We - well me anyway - walked on for another thirty minutes or so before we finally reached the clearing of the forest.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice warned. We turned toward the speaker and saw a group of rough looking men heading toward us. (Binyaile said this sounded like a porn to. She just has to make things difficult -_-).  
  
A man, who in my opinion was the filthiest looking one of all, was riding in front of the group. I wasn't sure.but I think he was smiling at me and then before I realized it I'm being swept up and tossed onto his shoulder like a bag of dirty laundry! Talk about rude!  
  
"Hey put me down!" I shouted to him.  
  
"Not a chance sweetheart." Sweetheart? Why that--? "And there's no use in screaming unless you wanna be thrown off a cliff.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted trying to turn and see the face of my captor, and believe me that's one heck of a job!  
  
"Oh wouldn't I" he asked me in mock. (I seriously wanted to make this a cliffhanger, but I got like ten threats in five seconds when I mentioned the idea so I'm going to keep going!) He took a sharp turn to I think the right and lucky for me if he didn't have the tight grip around my waist like he does now, t hen I would have been thrown.  
  
After a few minutes they came to a stop and I found my self being held over a cliffs edge! All I could do was scream, there was no way in the world I could hold that in!  
  
"Rocky wait!" I recognized that voice. it was the same voice that had told me to 'watch out' before I got kidnapped.  
  
I heard his footsteps come closer to my hanging body as I closed my eyes to pray to God to keep me safe.  
  
Then I felt the most comforting thin. Strong yet gentle hands wrapped around me and pulled me back to safety, but I still had my eyes closed until my feet touched solid ground. "Are you alright?" the voice asked. I looked up and saw the owner of the voice and I nearly fainted! For one, I have never been that close to a boy before and I had never seen such intense eyes before. What really shocked me the most was his dark chocolate colored hair! (Binyaile -Syaoran's hair isn't edible). Not even the other people in the group he was in had hair as messy as him. (Binyaile - hahaha, Syaoran got nappy locks! Ghetto Princess - smacks Binyaile he doesn't have nappy locks! He has sexy hair.) I had to admit though, he was really good looking. "I-I'm fine.I think," I told him. In through my heart was pounding! I can't remember the last time I was so scared.but then again no one has ever tired to throw me over a cliff before.  
  
"Humph! Feisty little wench she is!" Rocky said still sitting on his black and brown horse. I gasped and looked at him. "Excuse me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips as I glared at him.  
  
"So is she the one?" asked a female voice. I turned and looked at the girl who had spoken. She had long black hair almost touching her feet and like the boy, who had saved me, she had these intense amber eyes.  
  
"Yup this is her alright," said Rocky jumping off his horse and landing in front of me with all his funky body odor. "Just look at her!" he said grabbing the four pins I had to keep my hair in a bun.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted reaching for my hairpins. I felt my hair come rushing down to the dewy grass.  
  
"Only she could have hair as soft looking as the legend says!" he told the girl completely ignoring me.  
  
"Humph, if you ask me she looks like a tramp. Just look at the clothes she's wearing," the girl pointed out.  
  
"I'm not a tramp! I got caught in the storm and I was tending to the wounded animals this morning on my way out of the forest. Since I didn't have anything to use for bandages, I used my skirt and my shirt." My mother would throw the biggest fir known to mankind if she saw me like this! That is if I even get to see her again.  
  
"Boss! Another sign that she's the one!" cried another disgusting male. Lord only knows how much I don't wanna be here!  
  
"She's still a tramp in my eyes," the girl said. On a second thought, I don't wanna leave until I beat the living daylights out of that wench!  
  
"Melin, will you knock it off already?" the boy with messy hair said. "I'm sure we can find a suitable dress for you miss," he told me as he bowed.  
  
"Thank you.but my dress isn't really worrying me to much a the moment. I'm really worried about my.stuffed animal I dropped back there," I blabbed out. Great this is only giving that Melin chick something more to say crap about me.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Melin shouted as she busted out laughing.  
  
"It was a gift from my father before he died!" I said defensively. I don't know if that's true or not. I didn't know my father or my mother, even though I live with her.but that doesn't mean a thing. (Tell me about it).  
  
"Don't worry yer pretty head off," Rocky told me handing my hair pins back to me. "We'll get yer toy back fer ya." AS if my life couldn't get any more screwy this weirdo goes from rude to decent. What's next I wonder.  
  
~* Well, I finished my first chapter! Yeah! N E WAZ, I know that in the last fic I said no next chapter until at least five reviews. Well, this time I mean it! R&R PLEASE S&S E&T FOREVER  
  
~* Love always, Ghetto Princess (Secret-Dancer87) 


	2. Chapter 2

~* Author Notes *~  
  
Yeah! I got six reviews! Go Annie, go Annie! (starts dancing). I'm SO happy, I didn't think anyone would review my fic! (wipes a tear from eye) I am so happy.  
  
~*~ Special thanks to ~*~ Guardian of the Earth Star Lilum star Chibichi Sakura-free-spirit Taterbaby123  
  
Don't worry, I will add some of those famous death glares of Syaoran's but not quite yet ^_~ and I will try to make this more descriptive but it's kinda hard when you're half sleep in school writing. -_- I fall asleep in school from boredom, but it's not like YOU (the readers) never have!  
  
Disclaimer ~*~ I don't own them so leave me alone!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I don't remember falling asleep but somehow I did. When I woke up I found my self in an unfamiliar forest. It was dark outside which meant that I had slept the whole day away.  
  
"Your awake," said an all too familiar voice. I was shocked and he clasped a gentle hand over my mouth. I guess he figured that I was going to scream. "Don't worry.your in safe hands with me." I guess that was supposed to be reassuring.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" I meant for my voice to sound extremely icy when I asked him that, but instead of icy I sounded like I was talking to one of my best friends. I really don't have a best friend or regular friends, unless you count Kero.  
  
I saw him smile and it both freaked me out and comforted me. "You'll just have to trust me," he said handing me plate of food.  
  
I took the plate into my hands and stared at it. Yeah I will admit that the food was tempting but it could be poisonous.  
  
"Well, whenever you're done deciding that I'm not or am trying to poison you, I'll be going to bed. There's some blankets next to you in case you get cold tonight." I watched him stand and feed the fire more wood before lying down to sleep. I guess he's a mind reader or maybe I was showing it all over my face. Doesn't matter I guess because I feel really bad.  
  
Sighing I ate my delicious food and if it was truly poisoned then I'm going to die with a happy full stomach.  
  
When I finished I sat my plate down and stared at the boy, who had his back turned to me. I couldn't help but wonder how he got mixed up with these bandits. He's so nice! Usually all the guys I've ever known, not many, were a bunch of drunkards that acted like that Rocky guy.  
  
I guess he could feel my eyes on him because he turned and looked at me with those amber eyes. I gasped and looked down finding the crumbs on my plate very interesting. I had never been caught staring a person before, but I guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him feeling awkward. I hate these stupid girly feelings that I get.  
  
"Syaoran," he said propping himself on his arms. "Yours?" His voice sounded like music in my ears, but it could be because he saved my life from Rocky.  
  
"Sakura," After that, complete silence threatened to bust my eardrums from the deafening sound. Well, I guess I could use this moment to ask why they had decided to kidnap me. "Why did you and your friends kidnap me?"  
  
Syaoran shot me an apologetic look. "We had to find you before someone else did."  
  
I felt my jaw drop in confusion. "What do you mean before someone else found me?" I wanted to walk over to him so I could get a closer look at him, but fear held me in place.  
  
"Ever since I could remember we've been looking fore the Skyling Princess, who's been missing since she was of age two, and now here you are!" he said sitting up completely.  
  
"UH.that's not answering my question and now I have a new question, but first, I want you to answer my first question," I told him. Why do men like to avoid any questions a woman asks? It's so stupid!  
  
Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "From what I've been told, you're destined to be hunted down by demons."  
  
(Binyaile- Wait! Hold up hold up. Demons? Ghetto Princess- um.yeah. Binyaile- That sounds like something your grandma would say! Ghetto Princess- Yeah, I know, I decided to use some of my daily life and weave it into the fic. Aren't I a guineas? Binyaile- uh.not really. On with the fic! Ghetto Princess- Hey! That's my line! Binyaile- rolls eyes Ghetto Princess- on with the fic!)  
  
"Demons?" I had to stop my self from nearly screaming the word out.  
  
"Yes. Ever since I was three we've been at war with the demons while trying to find you at the same time. So many lives has been lost while in our search for you Princess-" After he said princess I kind of spaced out into my own little world. (Binyaile- now being a princess it going to go to her head.shakes head sadly. But then again it would for me to!)  
  
From what Syaoran was telling me I am the legendary Skyling Princess, daughter of a creature with the body of a bird, head of a horse, horns of a goat, and a snake's tail. Then he says that he and his friends or who ever these other people are are fighting demons for me! What a nut case!  
  
"So.if they're demons trying to find me then how come I've never been hassled by them, let alone seen any lurking around?" I asked him shivering. When did it become so cold?  
  
Syaoran got up and put the blanket that was in my arms reach, around me.  
  
"Because your powers haven't awakened yet. Well.they have but only a drop but still, it makes it harder for the demons to find you. Especially when only very few have ever seen what you looked like as a baby."  
  
"What does anyone seeing me as a baby have anything to do with it?" I asked. I know I shouldn't get so angry but if you were in my shoes, you would probably get mad too.  
  
"Well, you had a birthmark on your forehead the shape of a heart. Only those who knew you as a baby would know about that." Syaoran looked up into the starlight sky.  
  
"I know what the mark looked like, but I never knew that it was a birthmark. My mother, if that's who she really is, told me that I had gained the mark from falling down. Over the years it had grown smaller until it became as small as my fingertips. (Jessica- looks at her fingertips).  
  
"You had better get some rest Princess," Syaoran said looking back down at me.  
  
"Listen Syaoran, don't take this the wrong way or anything but.stop calling me Princess! I've never wanted to be one when I was little and I still don't now." Well, that came out harsh. I could smack myself for this! I always say things wrong or worse than what it's suppose to sound.  
  
"I kind of guessed that much," Syaoran said giving me a lopsided smile. "If you want me to call you by your real name.then I will, but only when it's just the two of us. Otherwise, I'll be put to death."  
  
Wow.I am almost completely speechless. "Even if I say its ok?" Well, if I am a Princess, I should get some kind of say so on what I want to be called.  
  
"Nope." Well, scratch that idea.  
  
"I know you're tired," I said interrupting the silence once more, "so I'll let you go to sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."  
  
"No big," he said getting up. "If you're still up for it, you can ask me all the questions you want in the morning.Sakura," he said before going back to his pallet.  
  
I whispered thanks to him as I laid down with the blanket still wrapped around me. You know.this may sound weird but at first I wanted to go home, but the more I think about what's happening with me.the more I wanna stay with these people and learn more, even though most of them *cough* Melin *cough* were rude. Now my only question is, what is it exactly that I'm wanting to learn?  
  
  
  
  
  
I realize that my chapters are kind of short, and I'll try to make them longer after finals, which are rapidly coming up. And thanks again for the reviews! Five more reviews and I'll add chapter3! Oh and if you're worried about flaming me don't. I think flames are very constructive, but if you are going to flame me at least give me a really good reason. R&R!!! S&S E&T FOREVER!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

~* Author Notes *~ Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry about not updating for the past few days but please be patient with me. I no longer have AOL or any other Internet service, so I have to keep going to the library until further notice. Please accept my apology and thank you to all my faithful readers.  
  
~*~ Special thanks to: Guardian of the Earth Taterbaby123 Heavenlyluv And there's another person I would like to thank but your name didn't show up, and all the chapters that I've posted up so far are here, but I don't know.maybe it's something with ff.net.  
  
~*~  
  
~* Chapter 3 *~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the smell of food. The first thing I heard was that unpleasant voice of Melin's, but the first thing I saw was a huge cockroach! (Thought I was gonna say Syaoran didn't ya?)  
  
I jumped up to my feet and began screaming like a wild man as I took a few steps back. I looked all around to see everyone staring at me and Melin trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Syaoran, go check on your burden," Rocky said resuming to cleaning his daggers.  
  
"She's not a burden," Syaoran said walking over to me.  
  
"Wait don't kill it!" I screamed before his foot landed on the cockroach. Syaoran looked at me confused. "Don't kill it, just get it away from me. I can't stand cockroaches!" I said still staring at the roach.  
  
Syaoran stepped over the roach and gave me this really creepy smile. "Aww. you don't like roaches?" he asked in a taunting tone.  
  
"No!" I shouted, not taking my eyes off the disgusting, sickening roach. Besides, if I did like roaches would I be panicking right now? Common sense people!  
  
"Well, you don't want me to kill it so.I have an idea!" he cried.  
  
I peeked up at him for a second and then back down to the roach. "What?" I asked him. I could hear some snickering from the rest of the group and well, curiosity kicked in and I looked back at Syaoran, who had his hands behind his back.  
  
He took a step closer, that evil look sill on his face.  
  
"Syaoran.wh-wh- I don't like that look." I took a step back and bumped into a tree. Darn, I'm trapped!  
  
"I'll remove the roach and for all the trouble you were caused, I'll give you a little gift," he said taking a step closer to me.  
  
I pushed my self more against the tree. My silly imagination was making me believe that at any moment the tree would let me pass through. "I don't think I wanna gift," I said shaking my head as he took a step closer.  
  
"Of course you do S-Princess." he was only inches away from me now. He took my hand in one of his and brought his other hand around the palm of my hand.  
  
My eyes widened as I felt something begin wriggling in my hand. At first I thought it was Syaoran's fingers but his all his fingers were visible. Then, my eyes drifted down to my pallet. The roach was gone!  
  
My eyes widened wider, if that was humanly possible, and began to water. Then I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I tried pulling my hand away, but stopped because I didn't want to smash the roach and have bug goo on me and Syaoran pressed his hands tighter around mine.  
  
(Ghetto Princess- You know that would be romantic if Syaoran didn't have a roach sandwiched in her hand. Binyaile and Jessica- runs around with their hands out screaming yuck and grossness.)  
  
"He started laughing and my lips began to quiver. " Let go, this is so disgusting!" I cried or whined, doesn't matter, it was still gross.  
  
Syaoran gave me a look of hurt. "You don't like my gift?" he asked pouting.  
  
Oh mygosh! How could he ask such a stupid question? "No!" I shouted jumping a little (Ghetto Princess- you know.like a spoiled five-year old.). I could hear the group laughing now, but at the moment my main concern is getting Syaoran to let go of my hand and getting rid of the evil roach.  
  
Syaoran began laughing and let go of my hand wit the.  
  
(Tina- should have made it longer. Ghetto Princess- yeah, I know, but I gotta go study for the finals. Binyaile- OMG! Ghetto Princess learned a new word! Study! Runs around Ghetto Princess chanting 'Ghetto Princess is studying' over and over again. Ghetto Princess- picks up math book and throws it at Binyaile's head. OH YEAH! Right on target! Binyaile- rubs aching head. Tina- normally I would say that was harsh but in this case. Jessica- no, no Tina, it's still pretty much harsh. Ghetto Princess- nods head in agreement.)  
  
"Caterpillar!" I yelled feeling my cheeks grow hot.  
  
"Yeah, what did you think it was? A roach?" Syaoran asked setting the caterpillar on a leaf while laughing.  
  
I could feel my right eye begin to twitch and my cheeks grew hotter from embarrassment as everyone busted out in a louder laugh. Of all the jokes that had ever been played on me that had to be the worst.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, Sakura," Syaoran whispered in my ear. "It's just our way of showing you that we accept you in our family," he said out loud.  
  
That still didn't make me feel any better, but wait until I give them my thanks. (Amber- you just had to make her mad didn't you? Glares at Ghetto Princess. Ghetto Princess- you had to admit I did good for an extremely short chapter. Jessica- Ghetto Princess! That had to be the most sickening thing I've ever read! It felt like a roach was really in my hand! Binyaile- mutters, you would know about that wouldn't you? Jessica- I heard that! Starts chasing Binyaile with a frying pan.)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you like this short chapter and I've got up to chapter 6 already written out and ready to type. Please forgive me but my updating will be a little slow but please, please don't stop reading. Remember, five reviews or I'm not posting up anymore ^_~ Chapter four is already done, so as soon as I get five reviews I'll post it! I'M BEGGING YOU! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! S&S E&T RULES!!  
  
~*~ Ghetto Princess 


	4. Chapter 4

~* Author Notes *~  
  
Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm done with my fourth chapter! Well, since I haven't much to say, I'm going to wish everyone good luck on their finals!  
  
Disclaimer ~*~ I forgot to put the disclaimer up on chapter three so this will be the last time I'm going to say that the CCS characters do not belong to me.  
  
Special thanks to Heavanluv SnickerS Blue-Star-118 Briar Rose  
  
To Blue-Star-118, the cockroach that Sakura saw was just an illusion that was cast, and the caterpillar in Syaoran's hands before Sakura had woken up. I kind of forgot to add that in. ^_^  
  
  
  
~* Chapter 4 *~  
  
Around noon we were packing up camp so we could head out to Harvest Village, a place I've never heard of before.  
  
Most of the guys had left earlier to scout the area for any signs of demons and to hide any signs that told anyone or anything we were there.  
  
After the joke and breakfast everyone seemed to be on edge. It was like they knew something that I didn't and probably should.  
  
I help Melin, oh gosh, gather the dishes and we walked to a nearby river so we could wash them. I thought I heard something moving in the bushes behind us. Melin looked back at the bushes to, but turned back to the river.  
  
I looked at Melin and gave her the are-you-crazy-look, but she only ignored me. "Hello? Melin? Don't you think we should check it out?" I whispered to her in case whatever it was behind the bush heard us.  
  
"No, we're perfectly fine," she muttered. Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better. I bet something's going to come jumping out the bushes and devoir us for lunch and Melin can only say 'we're perfectly fine'.  
  
"Well, if your not going to check it out I will,' I said grabbing a dagger from Melin's waist.  
  
"Hey" Melin cried dropping the dish she was washing in the mud. She stumbled to her feet and ran up to me grabbing my arm.  
  
In a way I was glad that she stopped me but then again, I was disappointed because I didn't wan to lose what little courage I had.  
  
The bushes started moving again and a girl with long violet hair stepped out. Then a boy with blue/black hair came stumbling out behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Melin cried forgetting me.  
  
"Melin!" Tomoyo ran up to Melin and gave her hug.  
  
Not trying to sound rude, but who'd a thought that Melin would have a friend. She's a complete jerk!  
  
"May I ask who you are, fair maiden?" the boy with blue/black hair asked me.  
  
From being in shock with Melin actually having a friend, I completely forgot about the guy uh.Tomoyo, I think was her name, was with.  
  
"Eriol." I heard Tomoyo's voice give him warning.  
  
"What? I'm just trying to be nice," Eriol said defending himself innocent.  
  
"Yeah sure you were," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. Then she turned and smiled sweetly at me. "Melin aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Tomoyo asked her hinting.  
  
"No, and she's not my friend," Melin said glaring at me as she crossed her arms.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and bowed at me. "MY name is Tomoyo, and this is my boyfriend (Tina- she just had to point that out didn't she? Amber- Um, yeah! That's her man!)," she pointed to the blue/black haired boy. "Eriol."  
  
I bowed to them in politeness. "My name is Sakura."  
  
"There you two are!" WE turned toward Syaoran, who came out into the clearing. "Oh hey, welcome back," he said glancing at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
I bit my lower lip from being nervous, an old habit that I thought I had gotten rid of for every time I felt a little afraid. I probably wouldn't be afraid of them but they're well trained warriors and I couldn't fight to save my soul.  
  
"Rocky wants you two to hurry up. He wants to get out of here as quick as possible," Syaoran said pointing back towards camp.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be done in about five more min-" I started to say, but Syaoran cut me off.  
  
"My fair Princess, you don't have to do that," Syaoran said signaling that we should head back to camp. Great, the last thing I need is for him to start acting so.formal.  
  
Now, I realize that it's been one night and a day since I've been kidnapped and brought to God only knows forest, but there was no way I'm going to sit around like an idiot with nothing to do. Plus, I thought I told Syaoran that I do similar things like this at home for a living; what makes him think I'm going to stop now? (Ghetto Princess- I don't know about Sakura, but if I found out I didn't have to do chores anymore, I would take full advantage. Everyone- nods heads in agreement.)  
  
"Syaoran, it's ok. Washing dishes isn't a big deal," I told him turning away.  
  
It was then that I remembered Tomoyo and Eriol was there, but I tried not to acknowledge them to much. Even though I can feel their gazes on my back as I began washing and drying dishes.  
  
"You're a P-Pr-" Eriol couldn't spit the word out. It was really starting to annoy me and the thick tension felt like it was going to crush me.  
  
"A Princess?" Tomoyo finished for him.  
  
"Yeah the Skyling Princess," Melin said angrily. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard her mutter, 'more like a tramp,' but it could have been my imagination.  
  
"Done!" I said gathering the plates, trying to act as if nothing happened. I couldn't help but look up at everyone's faces; curiosity will kill me eventually.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol's expressions were full of disbelief and shock as thy watched my every move, Melin was still glaring daggers and long swords at me, and Syaoran had a blank expression on his face.  
  
Feeling almost ridiculously nervous I walked past Syaoran back toward camp. Lucky for me though I had used a lot of bred crumbs to mark the way back to camp. (Ghetto Princess - what an idiot! Didn't she know that I could have used that bread!? Binyaile- yeah! Poor people like Ghetto Princess could have used that bread for food!)  
  
Now I bet your all wondering, what about the birds eating the crumbs. (Cindy- or Ghetto Princess eating all the crumbs herself. Binyaile- that's probably true.Ghetto Princess- Hey! That's not nice! Anastasia- so. Ghetto Princess- just because I'm poor doesn't mean I would eat the crumbs off the floor! I have more dignity than that! Amber- you keep telling your self that dear. Pats Ghetto on the shoulder. Ghetto Princess- starts growling and everyone backs off.) Well, that's ok, because now where ever I see a bunch of birds eating I know I'm going off in the right direction! Am I brilliant or what?  
  
"What's up with all these birds?" Tomoyo asked watching the birds as they scattered toward the sky when we approached, only for them to come back down again when we were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We have been traveling all day and even through the canopy above us, I could feel the sun's cruel heat beating down. Everyone was on horses except me, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Syaoran had offered to let me ride his horse, but I refused and now I wish I hadn't.  
  
We walked on further and the tress became so sense that everyone had dismounted so we could walk in a somewhat straight line.  
  
"So you're the Skyling Princess," Tomoyo said from out of nowhere.  
  
"I am." I said in what I know had to sound sad.  
  
"You don't sound too happy about it," Tomoyo frowned. What is she a mind reader?  
  
"Would you be happy to find out you was a princess?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, yeah! I would love to have someone wait on me," Tomoyo said in a matter-of-fact.  
  
"Why? It-" my voice trailed off as I felt the ground begin to shake gently underneath us. The horses started going crazy knocking some of the people down before running off in the direction we had come from.  
  
"Damn!" I heard Rocky say trying to regain control over his horse.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked to whoever was listening. Before I got a reply I saw a. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Author Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reviewing my fic! I found out why I don't have AOL anymore and it turns out that someone has been using my s/n again! I would be updating everyday, but my Little Granny won't give me my new password so I'm still using whatever computer available with internet service so please be patient with me-_-  
  
Anyway, special thanks to: Courtney w Reiyana Tannie Blue-Star-118 Star Dust 9817  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Chapter 5 *~  
  
"What's going on?" I asked whoever was listening. Before I got a reply I saw a.Well, I don't know what it was but it was as tall as the trees.  
  
"A demon!" I heard someone shout.  
  
Great, all my life I've never run into a demon and now here I was, face to face with one. I'm just finding it hard to believe that, that was what everyone was fighting.  
  
"Syaoran, protect the Princess," I heard someone shout. I would have made a run for it, I really would have but my legs felt like they were rooted to the ground.  
  
I looked down at my legs and saw tree roots shoot up my legs and crushing them together. I screamed out in fear and pain as tiny splinters pricked my skin.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. I looked at him as the roots crawled up higher holding my arms into place.  
  
"Syaoran!" That was the last thing I remembered before my world went totally black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When in woke up again it was nightfall. I was no longer in the forest, but on the outside.  
  
I sat up with a groan for my body was stiff and sore and my stomach did flips. I looked around me to find only a dying fire.  
  
I wanted to call out, but fear held me sitting on the cold damp ground. I hated being here.alone and not knowing where I was. I felt scared and my body was shivering so hard that it hurt.  
  
"Sakura," I heard a familiar voce call. I turned and looked everywhere but could not find the speaker. "Sakura," it called again a little louder.  
  
"W-who's there?" I asked trying to sound brave. (Ghetto Princess- that's a laugh!) I looked down and saw a carving knife lying on the ground. I picked it up and held it in my hand ready to stab anyone that came after me. (Binyaile- a carving knife? Jessica- what the heck can you do with a carving knife? Ghetto Princess- I don't know, I just wanted a carving knife. Ghetto Princess's Little Granny walks in the room. Little Granny- yeah right, you just have a thing for knives. Leaves the room. Ghetto Princess- yeah and I like fire, swords, candles.Binyaile puts her hand over Ghetto Princess's mouth. Binyaile- anyway, on with the fic!)  
  
"It's me, Kero."  
  
I dropped the carving knife and it felt like my heart had skipped a beat. "Kero? Is it really you?" I could feel a wave of excitement and relief sweep through me as Kero flew out of the tall grass he was hiding in.  
  
"Of course it's me!" Kero said flying to my face. I was so happy that I grabbed him and hugged him close to my heart. (Amber- don't you just hated when people do that do you? I can't stand it! Everyone nods head in agreement.)  
  
"H-hey Sakura." Kero said in what sounded like a whimpering voice.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked hugging him tighter. (Tina- make her let go, she's going to kill him! Ghetto Princess- why? You don't like Kero anyway. Everyone else- yeah Tina! Tina backs off into a little corner of the room away from angry friends. Tina- sorry.)  
  
"C-can y-y-you let go? I-I c-can't breathe!" Kero said.  
  
I looked down and his face had turned this really pretty blue from lack of air. Realizing that I was choking him, I let go and he fluttered down to the ground coughing.  
  
"Geez Sakura! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Kero asked me. (Tina- yeah, Ghetto Princess didn't kill Kero! Jumps out of the corner and starts running around throwing flowers. Binyaile- Tina needs Jesus. Continues watching Tina. A lot of Jesus.)  
  
"I didn't mean to try and kill you Kero. I'm just so glad that you're here!" I told him. "How did you find me?" I asked him when he turned back to his normal color.  
  
"Well, when those jerks grabbed you, I somehow got knocked unconscious. When I woke up you were gone! So I when around looking for clue on how to find you. Then I saw this huge monster and decided to follow it because where ever there's monsters your always nearby." I gave him what I hope was an evil glare for his little commit. Kero scratched his head and continued with the story. "Anyway, I saw you and-and."  
  
I watched Kero sigh and look down at the ground and began to shuffle his feet. "Kero?"  
  
"Those poor people." He said shaking his head.  
  
Kero didn't need to finish the sentence for me to know what he was trying to tell me. "D-did anyone survive?" I asked him. I wanted so bad to cry but I held them in. I wanted to be strong so I held them in, but I gave up and let them flow because they were starting to burn my eyes.  
  
"I don't know.I saw these flashes of light surround you and the roots around you had been shredded. Then a shadow picked you up and was running as fast as the wind, to safety. I followed him, almost losing sight of him tow or three times." Kero climbed upon my knee and continued. "Finally, he stopped here and built a fire. He laid you down close to the fire to try and keep you warm."  
  
"Where did my mysterious rescuer go? I would like to thank him," I said looking around to see if I could see anybody coming. (Tina- what about the others? Amber- Tina, quit interrupting the fic, it's bad enough that Binyaile does it. Binyaile- Hey! I'm not the only one! Cindy- that's not the point Binyaile. Ghetto Princess- yeah, now shush up.)  
  
"He gathered some arrows and a bow and headed back into the forest. I guess he went hunting or to find that thing that had attacked you,." Kero said looking sheepishly at me.  
  
I looked at Kero. For some reason I couldn't accept anything he was saying. My mind refused to believe any of it. I could remember Syaoran telling me that he and his family/friends where giant demons for me and now I have someone who rescues me and then is probably gone back to the demon to fight it to! Why is it that all of a sudden everyone I know or run into is fighting for me. Then they die and I'm left here.alone and confused.  
  
I felt a fresh batch of tears springing to my eyes, but I shook my head to try and rid my self of any thoughts and wiped my face. I've had enough of all these things happening to me. I want to go back to how my life used to be. It may not have been a happy way of living but at least non of these crazy things happened to me.  
  
I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around with my carving knife ready at hand. I felt Kero on my lap, stiffen into doll mode as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Your awake," I'm glad," he said wiping the blade of a long sword off. (Ghetto Princess- I wanna touch the pretty sword. Reaches out to grab it. Binyaile- jumps on Ghetto Princess so she can't get to sword. Ghetto Princess- No! Watches the sword being carried away. Will- it's for your own good honey. Pats Ghetto on the head as she begins crying.)  
  
"Who are you?" I asked him keeping my eyes on his sword. The only thing that was running in my mind was please don't kill me, please don't kill me.  
  
"My name's Cobra," he said pointing to himself as he sat down in front of me.  
  
"Cobra?" I asked. What kind of name is that? I hope that Cobra is just a nickname of some kind.  
  
"Crazy name, I know. My mother had a thing about cobras. So when I was born she named me Cobra. A few years later though.she died," Cobra said throwing me a bag of jerky. (Ghetto Princess- mmm.Jerky..mouth starts watering with the thought of jerky. Will- will somebody feed her!)  
  
"How did she die?" I asked catching the bag of meat.  
  
"Got bitten by a cobra! Pretty ironic don't ya think?" he asked winking at me.  
  
I nodded my head and took a bite of the meat and began to chew. "Cobra.how." Great! Now I'm loss for words. How did that happen?  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked for me. Wow, he never stops talking. I nodded my head and scooted closer to the fire. "Well, I was demon hunting and I saw that you were in trouble so.I saved you!" He said proudly.  
  
"Cobra.what about." I bit my lower lip hard so I could focus on physical pain instead of emotional.  
  
Cobra shifted uneasily and looked down. He cleared his throat and worked his mouth as if trying to find the right words. I sat there patiently and finally he spoke. "My dear.crap!" he stood up and started pacing while grabbing and ripping his hair out. (Binyaile- can someone say psycho?)  
  
I sat there as calmly as I could but on the inside my patients with him were draining away. "Was there any survivors or not?" I asked before the lump forming in my throat got any bigger.  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at me. I wanted to get up and smack him for just standing there looking at me, but I didn't. I knew it wasn't fear that held me there, I don't know what it was but I can't stand it.  
  
"There were four dead when I rescued you, one severely injured.and the other three were fighting. After I rescued you I built a quick fire, laid you down, and when back to help your friends. When I got there, they were gone and so was the demon. I figured that they either ran or the demon ate them and went on his merry way." He knelt down in front of me and gathered my hands into his. "I heard them call you Princess.is this true?"  
  
I looked down at our hands. It felt weird having Cobra touch me. It felt.wrong to have him so close to me. I looked up into his eyes and was about to answer when I saw Syaoran come busting past the trees with a sword in hand. (Amber- uh oh, Sakura was about to get her groove on! Everyone- looks at Amber as she dances with excitement.)  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Syaoran yelled pointing his sword at Cobra.  
  
Cobra shot up to his feet while grabbing his sword. "Who are you?" he asked stepping in front of me in attack mode.  
  
"I'm the one who's going to run you through!" Syaoran shouted running toward Cobra with sword out in front of him ready to strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOO I wonder what's going to happen! Anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone and I hope that everyone did good on their finals! I know I didn't ^_~. Well, happy holidays everyone and keep reviewing please! S&S E&T FOREVER!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ Author Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you had a very merry Christmas! Once again, I'm very sorry that my updating has been lacking badly, but now I got the problem fixed! So I should be updating everyday from now on, and if I don't I will allow you guys to chop my head off. ^_^  
  
Special Thanks to ~*~ SnickerS ~*~ Churichi ~*~ Blue-Star-118  
  
~*~ To Blue-Star-118 ~*~ Yes Syaoran was suppose to save Sakura, but he didn't reach her in time. Cobra was just happening to be passing along hunting for demons and like he said he saw that she was in trouble so; he reached Sakura before Syaoran did. I hope I didn't confuse you anymore trying to explain it, I suck at explaining things ^_^.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
"Get your hands off her!" he yelled.  
  
Cobra shot up to his feet while grabbing his sword. "Who are you?" he asked stepping in front of me in attack mode.  
  
"I'm the one who's going to run you through!" Syaoran shouted running toward Cobra with his sword out in front of him.  
  
The next thing I knew I jumped up in front of Cobra to save him. Fearing Syaoran wouldn't see me in time I closed my eyes and waited for the cold hard steel to make it's way through my body. I must have waited a century not feeling anything painful. Maybe I was just dead and didn't know it yet.  
  
Minutes must have past and I didn't feel any cold metal or pain coming from my insides. After gathering up enough courage I opened my eyes to see that the sword had stopped a half a centimeter away from my stomach.  
  
My eyes locked with Syaoran's. His eyes looked frightened and at the same time angry. Was he mad that I jumped in front of the sword? If he is will he'll hate me for this for the rest of my pathetic life?  
  
"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran yelled looking at Cobra. Ok, he's mad. Well.maybe a little more than mad.  
  
"Uh.Syaoran, he saved my life," I told him. Syaoran's attention focused on me for a few seconds and then back to Cobra.  
  
"Sure he did," Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"He did!" I cried. I snorted at his stupidity. "What was I suppose to do? Let you kill him? He SAVED me, I could have been killed back there!" I shouted. Syaoran focused his attention back on me. I saw him lower his sword a slightly and his eyes told me that he was hurt by what I said. I can't put it in words on how guilty I felt right there. I wanted to kill my self for my own stupidity.  
  
"Uh.why don't we sit down and relax a bit huh? Maybe we could talk this out like civilized people?" Cobra suggested. His voice sounded unsure about what he was saying. Maybe he was afraid of his own suggestion. (Binyaile- or maybe you should stop saying MAYBE! Ghetto Princess- uh.oops? Tina- rolls eyes. They're at it again. Amber- Yup. Nods head.)  
  
"Can't," Syaoran said coldly, "we must go.now!" Syaoran commanded me as he put away his sword.  
  
I've never seen anyone so.angry! And Syaoran just didn't seem like the type that would get angry about much of anything! Then again I've only known him for a couple of days and I don't know much of anything about him.  
  
Sighing, I picked up Kero, who was still in doll mode, and put him in one of my pockets. I gave Cobra a hug in thanks, but as a result I could hear Syaoran growl. Cobra nodded his good-bye and Syaoran and I began to leave.  
  
We had been walking for about what.two or three minutes? When we heard Cobra calling behind us.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted running toward us.  
  
"Just keep walking," Syaoran ordered me.  
  
"Wait!" Cobra shouted again. I know Syaoran's probably going to hate me more, but it felt mean to just ignore Cobra like that. So I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I heard Syaoran sigh and do the same.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran sneered. I stepped in between them.for just in case.  
  
"I was just wondering.where you all were headen to?" Cobra asked. I looked at Syaoran and then back to Cobra. Syaoran kept giving Cobra death glares and Cobra challenged back with his own glare.  
  
"Harvest Village," I answered since Syaoran wasn't. then, I realized that I had made another mistake by telling Cobra from the glare Syaoran gave me.  
  
" Really?" I'm heading there my self!" Cobra said smiling at me. I guess he finally gave up on Syaoran's challenge.  
  
"That's wonderful! Maybe you would like to join us," I suggested. Another mistake on my half.  
  
"No he wouldn't," Syaoran said glaring at Cobra. "I'm sure he likes traveling alone."  
  
Now I've had enough of this already. Cobra saved me, and I'm sure he would like to have some company. Besides, it's only until we get to Harvest Village. I don't know why Syaoran has to make such a big deal out of it.  
  
"I would love to come," Cobra said taking hold of my hands. "I could use some company."  
  
"Then I suggest that you go find a tree with a hole in it," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"Syaoran! That's really rude!" I hissed as Cobra let go of my hands. I could feel my anger ever so slowly start to bubble up to the surface.  
  
"But Sakura! Look at him, that's the face of a complete pervert!" Syaoran yelled pointing at Cobra. Yeah, not only do I think that Syaoran's mad but now I think he's a little dramatic as well. I mean here I am looking at Cobra and he seems like an innocent young man.but then again, I've only known him for what? Less than ten or fifteen minutes?  
  
"Syaoran.he doesn't look like a pervert," I told him, turning away from Cobra's face.  
  
"Sakura, thank you for trusting me," Cobra said kissing my hand. My body tensed and I felt my cheeks flaming!  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get your hands off her!?" Syaoran yelled the question as he grabbed Cobra by his shirt nearly knocking me down. He lifted Cobra about a foot off the ground. Which is pretty amazing since they're both about the same height and Syaoran looks o.weak when standing near Cobra.  
  
"Syaoran," I placed my hands around his writs and pushed down on them to signal him to put Cobra down. "Syaoran." I said again seeing that he wasn't lowering Cobra down.  
  
"Syaoran! What's taking so long?" I turned around to see Eriol come running toward us.  
  
"Eriol! Will you please tell Syaoran to leave Cobra alone?" I asked him, well more like pleading but that' not the point!  
  
Eriol looked past me to Syaoran holding Cobra, who freakishly looked calm. "I'll try Princess," he said walking over to Syaoran. Princess? I asked my self confused, then I remembered. I smacked my self mentally. How could I forget about being a Princess?  
  
"Please, take your time," Cobra offered smiling at Eriol. Syaoran's eyes narrowed more and he shook Cobra before dropping him on the ground before Eriol could open his mouth.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Eriol," Syaoran said. He turned and walked back toward the forest.  
  
"Princess, we must go and tend to the wounded," Eriol told me giving me a little push forward. I felt my heart get lighter knowing that some of the group was ok.sorta. "Are you coming?" I heard him ask Cobra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as we walked into the camp that Eriol and Tomoyo had set up I heard someone call me.  
  
"Princess!" I heard Tomoyo cry as she limped over to me. "You're alright!" she said giving me a hug. I hugged back in return and kind of laughed. When we broke our hug I felt my heart grow heavy again and my smile fade. "Princess.is there something wrong?" she asked me.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about the others," I forced out. It hurt like Hades to know that they had lost they're lives for mine.  
  
"Don't worry about it, your friends are in a better place now," Cobra said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was about to thank him but then I felt his hand start to slide down near my chest.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep your hands off of her!" Syaoran yelled hitting Cobra upside the head with the hilt of his sword. Cobra went down to the ground immediately knocked out. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated to see Cobra get hurt just as much as anyone else, but I was in too much a shock that Cobra was trying to touch me touch me. I had never ever had that happen to me before.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." I said bending down to lay Cobra on his back so I could check the wound Syaoran had given him. (Binyaile- I wish someone would touch me like that. I would- Will- ask him to do it again, we all know. Binyaile grabs a nearby baseball bat and runs after Will.)  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Syaoran asked. I could hear the hatred he had thick in his voice that I once thought was sweet as honey.  
  
"Syaoran.I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier about Cobra being a pervert, but if this was you laying here on the ground, I would treat you to. Even if you did try and grab me, but hope you don't think about it." I said.  
  
"Listen to her!" I heard Melin yell. I turned around and saw her sitting up against the tree. From the looks of it her right leg was broken. "Maybe I was wrong about her being a tramp. She's a slut!" she yelled.  
  
"Melin, shut up! I don't have time for your little games," Syaoran said glaring at Melin. Melin sat silently but glared back at Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry about it Syaoran," I told him. "It takes a slut to know a slut," I said smiling to Melin. I heard Tomoyo giggling at my remark but stopped when Melin started to growl at me but I ignored her. "I'm going to go collect some healing herbs, I won't be long," I said to whoever was listening as I picked up an empty bag.  
  
"I hope you weren't planning on going alone," I heard Syaoran say.  
  
I turned around and looked at him. "Would you like to join me?" I ment for the question to be for either Tomoyo or Eriol who where sitting down holding hands, believe that was too cute!  
  
"Of course, I can't go back to Queen Ala empty handed now can I?" Syaoran said walking up to me.  
  
I hate being reminded that I'm royalty. It sucks! "No of course not," I answered walking deeper into the forest. I heard Syaoran groan a little bit, which I ignored.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm going to end the chapter right here, in tomorrow's chapter Syaoran and Sakura go herb picking. Doesn't sound very interesting I know, BUT believe me it's really interesting so you have to read and review it. But first I must have 5 reviews before I can post it up. I quit saying that earlier cuz I wasn't reviewing everyday, but now I am so 5 reviews or no chapter! ^_^ Happy Holidays!  
  
~*~ Ghetto Princess 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~ Author Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me. Well, not too long ago I got a review for Tough Lovin and I've been debating every since then on weather or not I should post up a chapter 6. Well, I've decided to do that and to make things even better I've FINALLY came out of my writers block for Love from Both Sides. See I didn't forget about that fic ^_~. Anyway, last night I was thinking about how I have been writing this fic and it seems like it's going to be one of those never ending stories. So I wanted to get the Reviewers thoughts on this. Do you want it to continue like it is and have it turn out into a never ending story, or do you want me to write a whole day in one chapter. I really need to know cause I'm writing for your enjoyment!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
~*~ princess ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
I walked until I was sure that we were out of view from everyone. I stopped in dead in my tracks waiting for Syaoran to catch up with me. (Binyaile- Dang what she do? Run from him? Ghetto Princess- No, she just walked really fast. Binyaile- O)  
  
"Something tells me you didn't just walk all the way out here for herbs," I heard Syaoran say from behind me.  
  
I slowly turned toward him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Syaoran.I don't get you. I've only known you for a couple of days or whatever but when I first met you, you seemed like the nicest person in the world to me.well, next to Tomoyo and Eriol, but that's not the point." I bent down and began picking some of the many herbs I was going to need. "Now.you seem like this big confusing jerk. Do you really hate me that much so soon?" I asked him standing upright again.  
  
Syaoran had this somewhat shocked look on his face. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I was just a little scared ok! If I was to go back to her Majesty- "  
  
"STOP!" I yelled at him. "I can't take it anymore. I'm so sick and tired of being reminded that I'm a Princess. I hate it." Syaoran took a few steps toward me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with this really hard glare.  
  
"Listen PRINCESS, that is something your going to have to get used to. It's who you are no matter what anyone says, and if you don't like then tough, that's life!"  
  
I felt the tears start coming up in my eyes (Everyone- starts singing Justin Timberlake's song Cry me a River.) Everything that he said had truth in it but I didn't want to believe so. I know before I thought that I might be able to accept this but I now I know for a fact that I can't accept it. I don't want to accept it.  
  
"Sakura.please don't cry," Syaoran begged me wiping away the tears flowing from my eyes. I turned my head so I couldn't look at him but he took his hand and moved my head back so that he could look at me again. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you," he told me shaking his head. "I hate Cobra," he added matter-of-factly. It kind of made me laugh like he had probably planned for it to. "Now, why would you think I would hate you?" he asked me.  
  
I looked at him and blinked my eyes. The word moron kept flashing in my mind. "Syaoran, I still don't understand. To me, it's like your channeling all of your anger out on me directly-"  
  
Syaoran cut me off by placing a finger on my lips. I felt a weird tingling sensation go down my spine making me shiver. Syaoran must have thought I was cold cause he took off his deer hide jacket and wrapped around my shoulders. "Sakura, once again I'm sorry." He sighed deeply and looked down for a little and then back up to my eyes. "You did make me extremely mad earlier." I could hear the anger in his voice again.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked. I couldn't remember one thing I did to him to make him mad at me.  
  
"You out in front of my sword!" He yelled. Oh yeah.I did do that didn't I?  
  
"I'm sorry! Cobra did save me from that demon thingy, least I could do was save his life from being ran through with a sword!" I shot back. Syaoran winced a bit when I mentioned the demon attacking us. I should have known better not to bring up the demon. Especially when most of the only family that Syaoran knew was now dead because of me.  
  
"Yeah.I guess I'm just not fit to protect you like I'm suppose to. Maybe I should let Cobra do my job," Syaoran said clearly hurt about the fact that he didn't save me like he was suppose to.  
  
"Syaoran.I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to reach out to him, but he jerked away from me and it hurt like Hades when he did.  
  
"Of course you did," Syaoran said turning to walk away. "I'm not stupid Sakura."  
  
"Well, you must be to believe that I would have someone who tried to." I struggled a bit trying to find the appropriate words to put what I was about to say, "touch me in my unmentionables." I finished.  
  
Syaoran turned around and faced me again. "Yet you don't know me that well," Syaoran said getting that glint in his eyes that he had when he played that trick on me earlier. He started walking over to me again with this really dangerous look on his face. I put on a brave face and stood my ground with shaky legs, trembling arms, and a pounding heart.  
  
"So.what's your point?" I asked him looking at him full in the face.  
  
"My point is, Sakura, that you put trust in people that you don't even know that well. It can and will get you killed if your not careful." Syaoran stood and looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something.  
  
"I don't trust everyone that I meet," I said looking down knowing well that that was a lie. I had this strange habit of trusting people that I did or didn't know or know very well.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it," he said softly shaking his head as he took a step backward.  
  
"So are you telling me that I shouldn't believe you and the others?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I want you to believe me, Tomoyo and Eriol. You can trust Melin half of the time and that's only if she likes you, but she doesn't so don't trust her at all right now. As for Cobra I don't want you near him," he said pointing a finger at me.  
  
"Syaoran, you are so childish it's sad." I said walking a little deeper in the forest to look for more herbs. "You act like those over protective men at my Home village who think that-" I stopped my self realizing what I was about to say.  
  
"Who think what?" Syaoran asked stepping in front of me.  
  
"Nothing, just forget about it," I said. Maybe I was just about imagining things. I almost said that he acted like those insecure men who think that if another guy comes to talk to his girl they would lose their woman.  
  
"No, I really want to know," he said blocking my way when I tired to side step him.  
  
"Syaoran I don't want to talk about that right now," I told him. I tried to get past him again but gave up.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it so suddenly?" he asked.  
  
"Because I just don't, now I have to get the rest of the herbs I need to make enough paste for the wounds," I told him. He moved aside to let me by.  
  
Smiling I continued picking the herbs that I needed and Syaoran sat on a boulder not too far from me and had kept silent the whole time we were there.  
  
When I was finished I looked over at Syaoran, who fell asleep. It was weird because he looked so cute asleep, even though at the moment he didn't look to happy. For all I know he could be having a dream about me trusting Cobra or whatever. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder which I immediately pulled back.  
  
I looked down at my hand that was now stained red from.blood! I gasped and saw a huge red spot of his shirt and a deep gash in his shoulder. That would also explain why he groaned when we were leaving the camp. I checked his pulse near his neck, it was faint yet thankfully steady.  
  
"Syaoran, wake up!" I cried smacking him on the face. He didn't stir and I smacked him again harder this time. "Syaoran wake up!" I felt panicky and nauseated all at the same time. He still didn't stir. "Syaoran please don't go into deep sleep," I begged silently. (Binyaile- deep sleep? You sound like one of those really stupid writing that. Ghetto Princess- well, I don't know if the word coma existed or not back in those days so I put deep sleep, get over it. Pushes Binyaile out of her room so she can type more.)  
  
I looked around for something to help me bring him back to his senses. My eyes landed on some stinkweed which I was only too happy to run and grab it and stuck it under Syaoran's nose.  
  
He wrinkled his nose and stirred a bit. "Syaoran, please answer me," I pleaded with him. I didn't want to be out here alone, I hated being alone, it made me want to cry. Syaoran opened his eyes, which looked glazed over probably from the loss of blood, which I have no idea how much he had lost.  
  
"Syaoran why didn't you tell me you were injured?" I asked him throwing the herbs together and grinding them into a paste as quick as I possibly could. He opened his mouth to answer and I cut him off. "Wait don't answer that, I need you to save every ounce of energy you have left." He rested his on his own shoulder and closed eyes. I stopped grinding the herbs and shook him again. "No, don't go back to sleep," I told him when he opened his eyes again he sat there and looked at me like he didn't recognize me. Biting my lower lip I continued grinding the herbs while trying to keep an eye on Syaoran in case he started drifting off again.  
  
When I finished making the paste I grabbed the carving knife I had in my pocket and cut open his shirt near the shoulder wider to make sure I could see all of the gash. It ran from the top of his shoulder down to his shoulder blades and I winced when I noticed just how deep it was. How could Syaoran act like it wasn't there earlier? It makes absolutely no sense what so ever to me.  
  
I took a big scoop of it on my forefinger and placed inside the wound making Syaoran wince. "I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear as I continued to place the paste inside his wound. When I had finished I said a little prayer over his wound and watched it disappear. I turned and looked at Syaoran who looked like he was still trying to focus on me. "Do your eyes hurt?" I asked him holding his bobbing head still with my right hand.  
  
He nodded his head and I dabbed my forefinger in the paste and gently rubbed it on his eyelids. I took my knife and cut the rest of his shirt until I could slip it off him. I blushed a bit because I had never seen a guy without a shirt before but I pushed all that behind me as I checked for more wounds that were on his body. Lucky for me he only a few cuts and scrapes instead of more deep gashes. I didn't even want to rip his pants up looking for wounds like I had done to his shirt so I just checked for rips and if there where any cuts where rips was. (Sounds confusing I know.)  
  
I sighed and watched him slowly drift off back to sleep. This time I let him go to sleep knowing that he would be ok. I got up and gathered more herbs to make up for what I had used on Syaoran and fallen pieces of branches and twigs for fire.  
  
After building the fire I straightened Syaoran out on the boulder into what looked like a comfortable position and I sat on the hard ground leaning against the boulder. Kero poked his head out of my pocket and I nodded my head saying it was ok for him to come out.  
  
"Is he ok?" Kero asked flying up to Syaoran's face. I nodded my head dumbly. "That's good. I think he's an idiot for not saying that he was injured like that," Kero said flying back down in front of the fire.  
  
I remembered the jerky that Cobra had given me earlier and handed a piece to Kero, who gladly accepted. I took a piece and set the rest aside for Syaoran when he woke up.  
  
We sat there in an uneasy silence. I can't remember a time that Kero and I just sat there without talking so this was really weird for me. I heard Kero sigh and he turned around and faced me.  
  
"Sakura, about that kid," he said pointing at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him curious and glad to have the silence broken.  
  
"There's something about him. I was listening to your conversation/argument you two were having earlier and." Kero stopped talking and looked back up at Syaoran.  
  
"And." I signaled for him to continue.  
  
"I don' think I'll tell you just yet," he said smiling to himself.  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked him leaning over to look at him.  
  
"It's nothing, I'll tell you when I think your ready," Kero said finding a place to sleep underneath the space the boulder left.  
  
"No, tell me now," I pleaded, but it was useless, Kero had fallen asleep. I sighed a little and rested my head up against the boulder and watched the fire until finally I had drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm done! I hope you liked it. And remember to review me about how you think I should write this fic, it's very important. I'll be taking up a poll for one whole week and what ever has the most votes that how the fic will be from then on. R&R S&S & E&T FOREVER!!!!!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! Once again I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and if your not reviewing and just reading then please review or e-mail me or something to let me know how much you like or hate this fic. Oh and if you have any ideas then please go ahead and send them, I don't mind. Honestly. ^_~  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ Tina - because she keeps calling my house every thirty minutes to see what I have done and to kill me when I get writers block. ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
When I woke up it was almost dawn and I was back at camp. I don't know when or how I had arrived back but my guess was that Syaoran either woke up and carried us back or someone came looking for us.  
  
Syaoran was sitting shirtless next to the fire with Eriol talking about something and Tomoyo was putting what looked like clean bandages around Melin's leg.  
  
I sat up my head feeling groggy. I moaned as I felt my world begin to spin. Was I sick or something? I checked my forehead for any sign of a fever but found none.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. I blushed from embarrassment and from all of the sudden attention I received.  
  
"Morning Sakura," Cobra said handing me a plate of food. I heard everyone gasp and the guys, especially Syaoran, jump to their feet and drew there weapons.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked everyone.  
  
"How dare you call the Princess by her name?" Tomoyo asked getting out her own dagger. Oh yeah, that's right I forgot about that little detail about not being able to call me by my real name but I hated being called 'PRINCESS' all the time.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out. "I don't mind that he calls me Sakura, it's my name after all. So please all of you call me Sakura from now on. PLEASE," I added begging them. They looked like they were about to say no so I thought quickly. "If you guys didn't call me princess all the time then it would be harder for anyone to recognize that you have found me," I sung sweetly to them.  
  
Everyone looked at one another in silence, except for Cobra who looked more confused than ever. "Fine, that would be a lot safer," Eriol said speaking out for the rest of the group.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone began to sit done, except for Syaoran who still had his sword drawn out ready to attack anytime soon.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry about your shirt last night." I said quietly. I held my gaze on my hands so I wouldn't have to look upon his well muscled body gleaming in what was left of the moonlight.  
  
Syaoran put his sword away and sat down right where he stood. I looked up to look at him. He hadn't said a word to me and turned back to talk to Eriol about whatever it was they were talking about before.  
  
I frowned a little and took the plate from Cobra thanking him and began to eat my breakfast still thinking about what had happened last night that could have made Syaoran hate me still. Well, he said that he didn't hate me but, what was it I said that made him still angry with me?  
  
Tomoyo came up and sat in front of me handing me the bag I used to pick the herbs. "I brought your bag Sakura," Tomoyo said stumbling over my name a bit.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I saw that Melin's leg looked a little busted it up. How bad is it?" I asked Tomoyo taking in a mouthful of gruel that Cobra had given me to eat.  
  
"It's broken, and from the looks of it I'll take more than a month it to fully heal. This could set us back considerably Sakura," Tomoyo said. I could almost hear an apology coming when she spoke to me about it. Like It really mattered to me if we got there on time or not but then again their lives could be at risk with my real mother if they didn't get me there when she wanted. The last thing that I wanted was for anymore of my new found friends to get hurt.  
  
"I see," I said. "But I wouldn't worry about being held up by Melin's broken leg. I can have it fixed and her bone mended within a day tops." I looked up at Tomoyo's startled face. "It's the herbs that will make her heal fast," I said quickly incase she thought that I was some kind of hypercritical witch.  
  
"Really? Just the herbs them self can do that so fast?" Tomoyo asked amazed.  
  
I smiled and nodded my head and set the now empty plate down on the ground next to me. "All you need are the right herbs. If you use only half of what you really need then you'll only get half of a success when it comes to healing a wound of any kind," I told her.  
  
"Wow, is there anyway you could teach me how to use herbs like you?" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
  
"Sure I would love to," I told her. She let out a shriek of delight and jumped up to her feet clasping her hands together. I giggled at her actions.  
  
Standing up I went to a rock and began grinding the herbs that I had gathered and Tomoyo stood by me and watched the whole time. When I was finished I took off the bandages Tomoyo had put on the now sleeping Melin.  
  
Just when I taken off the last of the bandages Melin woke up and started. "What do you think your doing?!" She shrieked nearly busting my eardrum.  
  
"Ow! Will you just calm down!?"" Tomoyo told her. "Sakura is trying to help you."  
  
Melin watched me put the paste on my first two fingers and I was about to apply it to her leg so I could rub it in when she began screaming over dramatically. "How do I know that no poison!?" Melin asked making sure that it was aimed directly in my ear.  
  
"Because she used the same stuff on me last night," Syaoran said not looking over at us.  
  
"How do I know that your telling the truth?" Melin asked looking over at Syaoran.  
  
He sighed and stood up and walked over to us. "Remember when I got cut deeply in my shoulder when we were fighting the demon?" Syaoran asked. Melin nodded. "Well, last night Sakura put that stuff in my cut and now look." He bent down to show Melin his shoulder. There wasn't a scratch anywhere to indicate that he had gotten cut there.  
  
"She did that with that stuff?" Melin asked looking at the paste on my hands in wonderment. Syaoran nodded. "Well, I still don't trust her. I want someone else to apply it," Melin stated firmly.  
  
"No, you have to let Sakura do it. What if we had to say a certain word or it had to be only the person who prepared the paste that could apply it in order for it to work," Eriol said walking over to gather around Melin and me.  
  
Melin looked at me warily. "Fine, she can apply the crap but if something happens to me then I'll kill you all with me, especially you," she said looking at me.  
  
You know for someone who is suppose to help find and bring me back home she threatens me way too much for my comfort. I don't even know how to prepare poisons and if I did I wouldn't use it on anybody or anything. The only thing I know about poisons is how remove them from the body before it begins to kill.  
  
I took the paste that as already on my fingers and gently began rubbing it into her skin so it could seep down to her bones quicker. Since I didn't know exactly where the bone was broken I had to grease her whole leg to be on the safe side.  
  
"Do you have any more wounds I should know about?" I asked Melin who shook her head. Then I looked over at Tomoyo who shook her head no as well.  
  
"Tomoyo had a sprain ankle yesterday," Eriol said looking over a Tomoyo who shot him a glare.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I asked looking at her raising my eyebrows the way a mother would when her child was lying.  
  
"It feels better! I can walk normally on it now," Tomoyo said demonstrating to them all that she was fine.  
  
"And I guess that's why you're grinding your teeth together from the pain of walking on it," Sakura said. "Come and sit down so I can put some of the paste on your ankle," I told her. Tomoyo let out a sigh and sat down and held out her foot.  
  
I looked at her swollen ankle and muttered about her saying that it was fine. Gently I applied the paste on her ankle and watched the swelling instantly began to go down. When it was no longer swelled she stood up and began walking on her foot without any problems.  
  
"Wow, thanks Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she began to do back-flips testing out how good her ankle was.  
  
"No problem," I told her. I turned to Eriol and raised an eye to him.  
  
"I just have a cut on my arm and near my eye," he replied.  
  
I smiled at him for his honesty and applied where he indicated the cuts were. "Syaoran, I didn't look anywhere else for a cut on you after I checked your upper half of your body."  
  
"No," he said walking away.  
  
"What's up with him?" I asked Eriol who stood watching Syaoran's back disappear into the woods.  
  
"He's going through an emotional state right now," Eriol told me.  
  
"What kind of emotional state?" I asked actually expecting him to know.  
  
"I'm not sure but he'll get over it in due time," Eriol said taking hold of Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"I-" Tomoyo was about to say something buy Eriol cut her off by covering her mouth and shaking his head no. Those two are so crazy! You can't understand neither of them, but I guess that's why they make a good couple.  
  
I smiled and walked over to where I was sleeping and looked for Kero but he wasn't there. Knowing him he was probably stil sleeping under the boulder and I'm positive that no one would let me go and look. I sighed and frustration as I folded up my blanket.  
  
"Looking for something?" I heard Syaoran say behind me. I jumped not expecting him to be there and held my heart and breathed deep until it began beating at it's normal pace. In his hand he held Kero who grinned sheepishly at me.  
  
"Yes, thank you," I told him trying to make a grab for Kero, but Syaoran moved him out of my reach. "Hey!" I started but the look in his eyes told me not to say anything more.  
  
"What is this really?" Syaoran said shaking Kero slightly.  
  
"Hey brat let me go!" Kero yelled. I looked at Syaoran expecting him to freak out over Kero's outburst but he didn't.  
  
"His name is Kero, he's sorta like a guardian," I told him trying to make another grab for Kero but Syaoran again held him out of my reach.  
  
"Really.then why didn't you mention him to any of us before?" Syaoran asked looking closely at me.  
  
"I did! He's the stuffed animal that I told you I had dropped the other day," I told him trying to make another grab. Syaoran moved Kero behind his back holding him out a distance so that he couldn't' bite him or anything.  
  
"So did your fake father really give you this so called guardian?" Syaoran asked me.  
  
"I don't know! I don't even know my father. Biological or adoptive. I was really young when one of them died," I said. I tried to make another grab for Kero, but instead I ended up practically tripping into Syaoran's arms.  
  
He caught me and held me there for a few seconds before I pushed out of his arms and grabbed Kero out of his hands. I put Kero in my pocket and told him to stay there. I could feel my cheeks reddening an I looked up at Syaoran ready to apologize but he looked like he was lost in space. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open as if he was in a state of shock and couldn't move.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran?" I called waving my hand in front of this face.  
  
"What happened to him?" Cobra asked coming up behind me.  
  
"I don't know. I almost fell and then he caught me and now he's frozen," I said staring at Syaoran's features. I was about to go and call Tomoyo and Eriol and see if they knew what was wrong when all of a sudden I felt something grab my other unmentionable.  
  
I let out a yelp and froze wide-eyed. Syaoran suddenly came back to his senses and punched Cobra in the face knocking him backward.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked holding his head.  
  
"You just punched Cobra," I told him this time not bothering to help Cobra up.  
  
"Oh," he said smirking.  
  
I looked at Syaoran uneasy. I was hopping that he had forgotten about Kero and wouldn't mention it ever, ever again. Seeing that he was still smirking down at Cobra I tried to inch my way away from him.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I would like to speak t you later tonight when we're alone about that thing," Syaoran said not glancing at me. Wouldn't you know that he would notice and remember the one thing I didn't want him to. Defeated I nodded my head and went back to Melin, who was cleaning her sword.  
  
"How's your leg?" I asked her.  
  
"It's been better," Melin mumbled not looking up from her work. I stood over her and watched her clean her sword. Then she turned and faced me with a growl on her face. "Are you going to stand there or are you do you have something to say?" Melin asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Probably neither," I said sitting down. I know I was annoying her but at the moment I didn't care. I didn't want Melin to be mad at me. Melin growled in irritation at my action and began to rub her blade harder and faster. "M-"  
  
"YEAH WHA' DO YA WANT!!" she yelled. I could see the anger and hate she had roll off her like water going down a waterfall.  
  
"To know why you hate me so much," I answered calmly. Melin gave me a blank expression  
  
  
  
  
  
And the chapter ends here! Yeah I'm done know I have to go work on Love from both sides and chapter 9 for this fic so if you'll excuse me! OH and please R&R I likes it much. S&S E&T FOREVER!!!!!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~ Author's Note ~*~  
  
Hey everyone, I would like to thank all of those who are just reading and not reviewing, although it would be nice if you did review every once in a while so I would know that my posting isn't being done in vain. -_- oh well. Anyway, to just let you know I made this chapter short so I can work hard on Tough Lovin' and Love From Both Sides, but chapter ten will be much longer. I promise  
  
Special thanks to: blueangelbaby ~*~ Ai no Senshi  
  
To blueangelbaby your right on why Melin hates Sakura! And the answer is both of the things that you listed ^_^.  
  
Thank you for reviewing! Chapter 10 Almost done!  
  
Oh um near the last part of the chapter 8 the other unmentionable was the part you sit on. ^_~ I really don't have a problem saying what the body parts are, but I want to try and write a clean fic for now. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Binyaile- Ghetto is trying to use big words.  
  
Ghetto Princess- So, there's nothing wrong with tryin to expand my vocabulary.  
  
Binyaile- Why? It's not like your going to college or anything. You can't afford it.  
  
Will- What's your point? Ghetto can't afford much of anything.  
  
Tina- Yeah! She can barely afford to by a pad of paper.  
  
Ghetto Princess- Speaks through clenched teeth. Geez you guys, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about her self.  
  
Everyone- We Know!  
  
Ghetto Princess- Sweat drops. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
Melin looked back at me with an expressionless face. "You mean you don't know why I hate you?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
That was most definitely not the response I was expecting. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'I don't really hate you, I'm just trying to give you a hard time.' Or something close to that.  
  
"I guess not," I said stumbling over my words a little.  
  
Melin snorted and turned her attention back to her daggers. "You must be the dumbest thing to walk across the face of this planet," Melin muttered. I could feel my anger begin to rise inside me. "I hate you because your trying to take away the one man I 've ever loved away from me," Melin said her voice faltering a bit. "I've worked so hard to try and get his attention and then all of a sudden you just waltz here and take his heart like it was an everyday chore."  
  
I looked at Melin dumbfounded. "Who is the guy I'm supposedly trying to steal away from you Melin?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh now your trying to acted dumber than usual!" Melin said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. I could see her eyes begin to glisten from the unshed tears she had. "Well, until your done acting like a dummy I don't want you even think about coming near me!" Melin shouted drawing attention to us as she picked up the dagger that she had been cleaning and pointed it directly at my chest.  
  
For some reason, Melin's dagger didn't affect me, not one bit. I know I should have been scared by having someone point a dagger at you ready to kill you at any given moment but I just wasn't. instead of fear, I felt pity for Melin. I felt like giving her a hug but at the moment Melin would be ready to slit my throat if I even tried.  
  
I sighed and stood up and looked down at Melin, who sat there glaring up at me. "I'm sorry I bothered you, but I still don't know who your talking about," I told her honestly, but I don't think she believed a word I said.  
  
Sighing I looked up at the sky, which was turning into a fiery orange. Night would fall soon and I dreaded it for I know that soon I would have to answer to Syaoran about Kero.  
  
I don't know how he found Kero or found out he could talk, but I couldn't talk to Kero about that right now because of everyone else, who I'm sure knows nothing about Kero right now, would totally freak out.  
  
Then this foolproof plan popped up in my head. I could go to sleep early. Syaoran wouldn't dare wake a princess out of her beauty sleep now would he? I smiled to my self and headed back to my pallet that I still hadn't made up.  
  
I sat down and was about to lie down and go to 'sleep' when I heard Syaoran. "I wouldn't think of trying that. It's not going to work, Sakura," I heard him say.  
  
I looked up at him. "You've become such a jerk!" I told him. "Maybe I really am tired and want to go back to sleep." I know I was lying. I was wide-awake and ready to get out of this creepy forest.  
  
"You're a horrible liar Sakura. Every time you lie you play with your fingernails."  
  
I looked down at my hands, completely unaware that I was playing with my nails and then I was shocked because Syaoran knew me well enough to know when I was lying or not. Yet here I stood knowing him the same out of time that he's known me and I don't know anything about him, except that he's in an emotional state.  
  
"So are you going to talk to me about Kero now so we can get this over with?" I asked him miserably. I saw a dangerous glint shine in his eye.  
  
"No," he said simply. "We're going to wait until everyone is all sound asleep. No exceptions," he said before I opened my mouth.  
  
I laid down anyway muttering about stupid mind readers. AS soon as my head touched the make shift pillow I had I instantly went to sleep. I guess I was tired.  
  
While I was sleeping I had this weird dream. I was standing alone in the darkness, yet I could see my self. I felt scared and wanted to leave and I called out names of all the people I've ever known, weather I liked them or if I disliked them.  
  
Then suddenly there was a bright flash that blinded me and I began to hear the most angelic voice singing this sweet melody. The melody seemed familiar yet it felt foreign in my ears all at the same time.  
  
I closed my eyes and began to dance slowly to the voice and then I started to sing and dance it, like I had known it all my life. It was enchanting and mysterious, strange yet exciting, and forbidden.  
  
When the song had ended I woke up and found my self standing up near the fire. Everyone was in a circle around me at a far distance like they were afraid to be near me. Only Melin was still by her tree, but she had this frightful look on her face.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She doesn't know what she was doing." I heard Eriol breath.  
  
"W-we're not sure.Sakura. We were kind of hoping you could tell us," she said and she began playing with a piece of her long violet hair.  
  
I felt this huge wave of nausea sweep over me and it took all of the strength out of my body making me fall to the ground limp as if I had no bones at all.  
  
  
  
Wow.I wonder what's wrong with Sakura and that crazy dream.I bet you guys are wondering to aren't ya? Sorry that I haven't updated for the past two days. I've been at my grandma's house learning how to knit. @_@. Anyway, no one told me how they wanted this story to go so I guess that I'm going to have to take polls at school since no one seems to care here at ff.net. One more time. IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THE FIC LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING THE PLEASE SAY SO. IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO WRITE A WHOLE DAY IN A CHAPTER, LIKE FROM DAWN TIL DUSK THEN PLEASE TELL ME. Thank you for your patients now I will go and work on the next chapters.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~ Author's Notes *~  
  
Hey everyone! Well, I haven't much to talk about so lets skip to the special thanks.  
  
Special Thanks-lilcutemunchkin ~*~ KuTiExAzNxAnGeL ~*~ Ai no Senchi ~*~ Monique ~*~ Anonymous ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ Kaylie-chan ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ Crystalline ~*~ Anonymous ~*~ hana no tenchi ~*~ Danielle Ngo  
  
Blueangelbaby- your ideas are so not stupid! I really love the part where Sakura is chanting stuff in her sleep, I might weave that in my story, but the question is.where?  
  
Danielle Ngo- I have never received a review like your before but it made me even more hyper than I was before. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Ghetto Princess- OMG!!!! 13 new reviews!! I honestly want to cry. After I read them I ran around the house laughing and screaming 40 reviews! My grandma thinks I'm crazy now, but hey I'm happy.  
  
Tina- I don't know about your grandmas but we points to the rest of my so called friends have always thought you were crazy. I mean Ghetto Princess called my house after she had her rampage of happiness and had a whole new rampage of happiness on the phone! I so wanted to kill her.  
  
Binyaile- yeah, but we're saving that for her birthday. So if you see that someone by the name of Ghetto Princess being killed on April the 6th you know that the author of this fic has been killed by yours truly her friends.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Cobra asked me taking a step toward me, but a growl from Syaoran had Cobra stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
"I-I don't know." I said holding my head. Eriol took shaky steps towards me and put his hands underneath my armpits to lift me up. (Amber- eeewww I would never touch anyone's armpits. It's disgusting! Binyaile- me either). "What happened?"  
  
"You were dancing and singing to some weird song. We thought you were possessed or something. I even thought that you were going to dance your self into the fire, but you didn't. You kept circling it like you knew it was there." Tomoyo said shaking her head a little.  
  
I struggled to my feet with the help of Eriol and looked around. Only Syaoran and Melin looked calm, everyone else, however, was still in a little shock. Another wave of nausea swept over me making me want to throw up and I fell back into Eriol's arms holding my pounding head.  
  
Syaoran walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. Normally I would probably blush or something from this action but right now I feel too sick to even be embarrassed about anything.  
  
Syaoran carried me back to my pallet and laid me down. "I still want to talk to you Sakura," he told me as he fluffed up my makeshift pillow and spread my blanket over me. "But for now, I want you to rest."  
  
"I don't wan-"  
  
He placed a finger over my mouth and made shushing noises. "Rest. I'll be here to watch over you. I promise," he said winking at me. Sometimes I don't know weather I want to call him a jerk or a sweetheart. Right now he's acting like the Syaoran I had gotten used to when we first met.  
  
I sighed and smiled up at him and closed my eyes. I felt calmer knowing that he would be there to watch over me sleep. Weird huh?  
  
When I woke up everyone was sleeping and the moon was high above our heads. I looked over to my right and saw Syaoran not too far from me leaning up against a tree sleeping uncomfortably  
  
I smiled a little at he sight of him just sitting there. I stood up letting the covers fall off me and stretched my stiff arms. Unlike the last time when I woke up I felt like nothing had happened to me.  
  
"I see your ready to talk," Syaoran said with Kero sitting not too far from him sitting in the air with his arms out and a vain popping up from his forehead.  
  
I sighed remembering that we had to have a little talk. I yawned a little and carefully stepped out of my blanket to make sure I didn't trip and fall and make a fool out of my self.  
  
"Kero.what have you gone and gotten us into now?" I asked Kero as I down.  
  
"I didn't start anything!" Kero cried flying to my sleeve and pulling on it in a pleading way. "I was sound asleep under the boulder the brat was on and the all of a sudden I'm being picked up from my innocent slumber," Kero said pointing an accusing finger at Syaoran.  
  
I looked over at Syaoran who was staring back and forth at me and Kero. "Well?" I asked Syaoran questioningly.  
  
"When I woke up I saw you sleeping up against the boulder and I picked you up and began to hear someone else snore. So I sat you down and looked everywhere and then my hearing lead me to under the boulder and that's where I saw your so called guardian." Syaoran crossed his arms and leaned forward a little before falling back up against the tree. "Not only would I like to talk to you about Kero, but I would also like to talk to you about the dancing and the singing you were doing earlier," Syaoran said closing his eyes.  
  
"So which do we talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Your guardian of course," he said simply.  
  
"What about him?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you have a guardian. Especially one that can't protect you," Syaoran said glaring at Kero who glared back evilly.  
  
"I don't know why Kero became my guardian. All I know is that my father had given him to me as a guardian that is to protect me from danger. He's been with me every since I lived with my other mother." I took the hairpins that I had in my hair to keep it into a makeshift bun out and let my hair fall all around me. I found the little section near my bangs that always remained short and began to twirl it around my first two fingers. It was a nervous habit that I had picked up from somewhere.  
  
"Kero, is it?" he asked. Kero looked over at Syaoran and nodded his head. "How did you and Sakura come to be?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just woke up one day and there she was! All I knew was that I was suppose to be her guardian, a gift from her father, whom I've never seen before in my entire life," Kero added.  
  
"I see." Syaoran said looking at me again.  
  
I sighed and looked down at my hair as I played with it. I could still feel Syaoran's gaze on me and it made me blush. I lowered my head down further so that my hair would fall in front of me and cover my reddening face.  
  
I heard Syaoran snort with amusement and I glanced up at him. He was still starring at me with this grin on his face that made me blush even more. Mentally I thanked God that it was dark out so he couldn't see me blush.  
  
"You know, you blush a lot," Syaoran said. My face became redder when he mentioned it. So much for thanking God.  
  
"Hey I thought this conversation was about me!" Kero said getting annoyed.  
  
"The subject changed.stuffed animal," Syaoran said smirking to Kero.  
  
Kero's face turned scarlet and fumed with anger. "So you mean that you've had me worried that you would try and kill me for no reason?" Kero asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Looks like it," Syaoran said looking back at me. Kero growled and flew high up in the air.  
  
"Hey Kero, where are you going?" I asked him, careful not to wake the others.  
  
"Away from that brat," Kero said. "I promise to be back before dawn," Kero said before taking off through the trees.  
  
"Syaoran, why did you have to go and get him all mad for?" I asked Syaoran putting my hands on my hips. I tired to sound super aggressive and I tried to put on a look to go with it, but Syaoran didn't buy it. Nope, not one itsy bitsy bit. Instead he was laughing at me. That jerk was laughing at me! This only made me angrier with him.  
  
"You know, you look kind of cute when your mad," Syaoran said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
I gasped and I felt my mouth drop open. Did he just say I looked cute when I'm mad? No I must have heard wrong. "What?" I asked him barely above a whisper.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stopped laughing and began looking extremely nervous. "I- uh, I said that you.um.I didn't mean to make him mad," Syaoran finally spit out.  
  
"No you didn't," I argued with him. In all honesty I knew what Syaoran had said before but I just wanted to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but hearing him stutter like that told me that he was lying. Hey I finally figured out how he's lying to me! I finally know something more about him than him just being in an emotional state!  
  
"Of course I did," Syaoran said uncrossing his arms to put his hands behind his head.  
  
"You are such a horrible liar!" I cried out, pushing him in his stomach. Gee.was we really that close together?  
  
Syaoran jumped from the sudden contacted and glared at me with this really playful look evident in his eyes. "My turn." That was all he said before he attacked me by tickling my sides. I gave him this look of what-are-you- doing? When he realized that I wasn't ticklish he stopped.  
  
I looked at him and he looked kind of embarrassed. Then this huge smile spread across my face and I remembered how Syaoran jumped up when I pushed him in the stomach.  
  
"Well, now you've had your turn so now, it's mine," I said attacking him.  
  
I saw tears form in his eyes and he bit his lip to hold in his laughter. It was funny how he squirmed under my hands to try and get away from me but it was impossible. I had him up against the tree and I was sitting on his legs for just in case.  
  
Syaoran finally squirmed and wiggled around until he was lying flat on the ground with me still on top of this legs. I'm not even going to ask how that happened. Then he grabbed my hands and lifted them away from his stomach. So I did what came like an instinct to me, I leaned down to put pressure on my hands but it was useless. Then I just have one good hard push on my hands and unexpectedly Syaoran's hands gave in and I fell right on top of his chest.  
  
My cheeks were a flame and I could feel it but from the little light that the moon was giving I could see Syaoran blushing to. I wanted to lift my self off him as fast as I possibly could but I couldn't move, yet some how I saw his face coming closer, and closer and.  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
I cried out in alarm and jumped to my feet along with Syaoran. I looked down and saw Cobra standing up grinning sheepishly at me. I looked over at Syaoran who had his fists clenched and mouth as tight as a bear trap.  
  
"Cobra, it's you.What are you doing up so late?" I asked when I had finally slowed my heartbeat back to it's normal pace.  
  
"Well, I heard noises and it woke me up," Cobra said. "Then I saw you two up so I thought I would come and talk with ya!" Cobra said, careful not to make anymore noises than necessary.  
  
"Yeah right, I bet you were going to wake up in the middle of the night so you could grab her you sick perv," Syaoran said walking to his pallet. "Now both of you get back to sleep." Then he gave me this look that said we'll- finish-tomorrow, which I nodded to before going back to my pallet. Cobra stood there and looked like a confused idiot before he to went back to his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was just rising when we set out toward Harvest Village. Melin's leg, like I predicted, healed just fine and now she can walk on it. She says it's a little stiff still so I'm going to have her keep putting the herb medicine that I gave her on her leg until it feels like it used to. Kero came back like he said he would give everyone a shock but they soon got over it.  
  
Melin still says she hates my guts but I think we're getting along better than what we were. She's really not all that bad, when you get past all the anger that she shows toward people.  
  
Tomoyo and I had become really good friends, which is really great considering that I've never had a female friend before. She's really interested in the whole herb thing, which is another really great thing to me because everyone back at my home village wants nothing to do with herbs unless it comes to making tea or beer with them.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what's Harvest Village like?" I asked her as we picked wildflowers along the way  
  
"I really don't know, I've never been there before," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Really? Then why are we headed there if you never been there?" I asked confused. It didn't make any sense to me to go somewhere that you've never been to, it's really dangerous.  
  
"Hey Eriol have any of you guys ever been to Harvest Village?" I asked.  
  
"Nope." Came the reply from everyone else.  
  
"Then why are we going there?" I asked getting paranoid.  
  
"Because we heard that they good supply of weapons and herbs that I'm sure that you would want to check out," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." I said sighing. I still didn't like the idea of going a place that no one in your group really knew about, but hey, they had herbs.  
  
We must have walked at least a half a day and lucky for me we haven't ran into anymore demons so far and I'm so not complaining about it. Anyway, this whole day has been a little weird now that everyone has met Kero.  
  
It was really weird how they accepted him so quickly, but I guess that after all the crazy stuff that they've gone through on their search for me that nothing really scares them that much.  
  
(Ghetto Princess- let's skip to the part when they get to Harvest Village.)  
  
Finally after a non-stop walk to Harvest Village we finally reached its gates. I was about to walk inside but then Syaoran stopped me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"We shouldn't just rush into this place. We don't know anything about this place and we must be careful," he said looking out into the crowded streets before us. Oh now he gets paranoid about this place, although I don't see anything wrong about it. The people here looked so happy that it was almost like a fairytale, but then again looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Alright," I said a little reluctant.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that we should split up either," Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. I smiled at the sight.  
  
"Right, where's Kero?" I asked looking around.  
  
"I think he said something about food," Tomoyo said looking toward the food- mart.  
  
"Oh." I said starring out at the food-mart.  
  
"Hey Sakura, we're going to go look in the weapon store and see what they got, you guys can do whatever," Syaoran said waving his hands in the air. "Oh, and Cobra, you stay with me so I can keep an eye on you and we'll all meet here when shadows begin to grow behind us," he added giving Cobra a really hard glare.  
  
(Ghetto Princess- yeah I know that last sentence sounds really confusing but bare with me. Not everyone can read the time by looking at the sun.)  
  
Cobra sighed and began to walk over to the guys but not before hitting both Tomoyo and me on our rears. We both shouted at the same time and then hit him upside the head. He instantly fell to the ground with a groan. Then as if on que Syaoran and Eriol both kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Tomoyo and I ignored Cobra's loud moans and headed toward the herbal shop. Melin didn't go with us, instead she when with the boys to find new weapons. I think it was just to get away from us in all honestly.  
  
"Sakura, after we get done, do you think we can go and look for fabric. I really want to make a new dress for you meet your mother and the people of your kingdom."  
  
"Sure, but I really don't see why we have to make a new dress when I'm perfectly fine with the one I'm wearing," I said looking down at my gown that Syaoran had given me before the encounter with the demon. It was now really raggedy at the bottom but other than that it was in perfect condition.  
  
Tomoyo just gave me this really weird look and then shook her head as if she was shaking a bad thought. "Sure.Sakura. I think you'll look great in pink." she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"If you say so," I tell her. I've never been too fond of pink, but I want to try and make a good expression to my mother and the people of the kingdom.  
  
Anyway, the herbal shop was a huge downer to me. NONE of the herbs there were fresh. The were all dead and more stinky than usual.  
  
So after not buying any of the spoiled herbs we went straight to the fabric market (Binyaile- you have to excuse Ghetto. She has no idea what she's talking about because she's slow Ghetto Princess- throws frying pan at Binyaile who barely dodges.)  
  
Tomoyo went completely crazy! I don't think I've ever seen anyone so.excited about making anything. It made me wonder if every girl was like this, I hope not but then again Melin didn't act like this.  
  
Time seemed to fly by so after Tomoyo bought a bag to place the things we bought, we had to run back to where Syaoran had told us to meet.  
  
When we were halfway there I could see the boys and Melin already back and waiting impatiently for us.  
  
"I wonder how long they've been waiting," I said aloud.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head as we ran toward them. "Hopefully not too long. They are so impatient, especially Syaoran."  
  
"Great just my luck to run into someone more impatient than my 'fake' mother as Syaoran puts it," I told Tomoyo as we slowed down into a walk.  
  
"Oh look, they finally arrived," Melin smirked.  
  
I just gave Melin a look before sighing and turning my attention to the boys.who had their arms crossed and gave us these give-us-an-explanation- look.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away at the fabric market," Tomoyo said in a gasping voice.  
  
"That's a believable story," Eriol said looking down at the bag Tomoyo held around her head and shoulder.  
  
"Yeah whatever let's go find an affordable inn," Syaoran said walking away from us. I sighed mentally. Why did it hurt so much when he acted so cold to me? I bit my lip hard so that I could focus on something different. That's when I noticed that Cobra wasn't with the group.  
  
"Where's Cobra?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Who cares," Tomoyo said waving his name off.  
  
"Nice to know that you care," Cobra said from behind us. Tomoyo and I jumped and turned around to see him standing like a centimeter away from us. "Now that my feelings are hurt for life I don't think two girls deserve to know the wonderful news that I have."  
  
"What you found someone else to harass?" Syaoran asked walking back.  
  
"No! I found us a free inn!" Cobra said crossing his arms.  
  
"Where?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Right there," Cobra said pointing to a broke down inn.  
  
"Sorry, but I've got us into the most expensive inn for free," Syaoran said pointing to his left. Funny how I didn't recognized the building before. I mean, it's huge! "Come on lets go," he said pulling me away from trance.  
  
"How--?" I asked when we followed him in.  
  
"That's my little secret," Syaoran said winking at me.  
  
No sooner than we get inside me and the girls literately ran toward the hot spring they had to bath. The only embarrassing part was that the men and the women had to share the same hot spring to bath but there was this huge wall to separate the sections. That's the only good thing.  
  
The boys weren't too far and didn't really fancy having to bath so close to us, but I think that from the lack of bathing that we, the girls, could careless at the moment. It was really amazing that me and Melin got along but I think it was only because she was grateful to bath to.  
  
As we bathed I could hear the boys on the other side of the wall yelling about something to Cobra.  
  
"Cobra, I said stay where you was!" I could hear Eriol shout.  
  
"Come on, just one little peek. I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind!" Cobra whined.  
  
"Hey girls," I whispered to them. They stopped in the middle of their water fight and swam over to me.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" they asked me. I pointed to the wall which amazingly we were able to climb and looked over the wall to see Syaoran practically straining Cobra.  
  
"You guys know you want to peek on the girls as much I do, probably even more than I do!" Cobra complained.  
  
"No we don't," Syaoran said.  
  
"Why not?" Melin asked breaking our cover. Syaoran was doing a really great impression of a fish that had me and Tomoyo in a fit a giggles.  
  
"Why don't we just hurry up and get out of here and take a nice long walk. The night air can be good for us," Eriol suggested. Tomoyo was nodding her head in agreement as she tried to quiet her giggling.  
  
"I thought the night air was bad for you," I said stopped laughing.  
  
"That's just an old wives tell," Syaoran said still holding on to Cobra who was still somewhat trying to make his way toward the wall that separate us.  
  
"If you say so," I let go of the edge of the wall and fall back into the water with the girls following my lead. I heard Cobra give a groan of disappointment that set me and Tomoyo and another fit of giggling as we made our wall out of the spring. Melin, however, strayed behind us and avoided us when we were getting dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A walk at night? In a strange place that NON of them have ever been to? Now, I love this group just as much as anybody else but I have to say THEY'RE COMPLETE MORANS FOR EVEN WANTING TO WALK IN A STRANGE PLACE ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT! Now that I've spoke my mind, I wanna get to the thing that really matters to me. How you guys thought I should write this story. And while reading the reviews I've got the impression that you guys want to keep it the way it is so I am! Thank you guys for caring I-I'm going to cry some more! *Runs off to cry*  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	11. Chapter 11

Special Thanks to ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ IC~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~  
  
After we had gotten dressed we went outside for our walk. It was dusk and I could feel the nights chilly air circle around us drawing all of us closer together for warmth. Everyone in the village was gathering outside and we hadn't a clue as into what it could be.  
  
"Melin, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked her. Melin shook her head as we starred at the people gathering in the center of the village.  
  
"Do you think it could be some kind of festival?" Eriol asked trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"If it is, it has to be the quietest festival that I've ever witnessed," I heard Melin say.  
  
I wanted to say something about all this but this huge lump had formed in my throat making it impossible to speak. Which at the moment is really bad.  
  
"Look!" I heard someone cry. We turned around toward the direction of the voice and looked to where whoever they were, was pointing up at the sky. Above us these pretty lights (think northern lights) began glowing in the sky as it became darker and stars began to show.  
  
It was a very beautiful sight and I looked down at the people of the village and saw their bodies begin to glow. I was freaked out big time and grabbed onto to Tomoyo and Syaoran's arms.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked at me with concern.  
  
I had to work my mouth for a moment before I could get the words out. "L- look at the people!" I shouted in a harsh whisper. Everyone turned and looked at the people of the village and gasped.  
  
Each man and woman began to glow brighter and then it looked like they melted into each other and became one body.with two heads. I wanted to scream but I held onto my friends' arms to keep myself from doing just that in case we was no longer welcomed in this village.  
  
"What the." I heard Melin breath from behind me. We just stood there like a bunch of idiots waiting to see what was going on.  
  
Then finally the glow died down and the people of the village had turned into two headed monsters who immediately began to argue with one another.  
  
"Syaoran.I think we should get out of here now," Eriol whispered tugging at us.  
  
Before any of us could respond one of the things turned and saw us staring back at them. "HEY LOOK! THEY'RE NOT LIKE US AT ALL!" it shouted.  
  
The things stopped their bickering amongst themselves and turned to look at us. It was like their arguments suddenly vanished into nothing and we became a huge target that was screaming 'hey look at us!'  
  
"No trespassers!" one of the things yelled raising her fist. The head next to her shouted in agreement and got everyone else to agree with them as well.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked whoever.  
  
"We can't fight them, there's too many," Syaoran said pushing me back as he got ready to defend himself.  
  
"Let's get them and eat them for dinner!" another one of those things called out. More of the things began roaring with agreement. Now, I've never been one who wanted to be somebody's dinner and I'm sure that I speak for the others when I think about it.  
  
"Let's try and make a run for it," I whispered.  
  
"I don't think so, my little, tasty, morsel," this annoying voice said from behind us. We turned around to see one of those things had sneaked upon us and they (the two heads) were licking their lips from hunger.  
  
"This can't be good, this can't be good," I could hear my self repeating that over and over again, although I'm not sure if it was in my head or outside my head when I was thinking this, but that doesn't matter right now.  
  
"We have to get Mrs. Tramp baby, out of here now," Melin said. Normally I would be more than angry at her comment about me, but at the moment I could careless.  
  
"Hey let me go!" I turned around and saw that everyone had been picked up and carried away except for me and Melin.  
  
The things grabbed me and then Melin. I don't know how in the world they got a hold of us but they did. It was like they strike so much fear into someone's hearts and just freeze them in their place and capture them that way to catch us without knowing.  
  
I kicked as hard as I could but then someone knocked me upside the head and once again the blackness that I've grown familiar with took hold of me.  
  
  
  
That's all folks! Well, not really the next chapter is going to be even longer! See I'm making some of these chapters short on purpose so that I could try and add a little suspense to what's going on. Yeah so, what do you guys think will happen to the CCS characters and the two headed things? If you REALLY wanna find out then I must get 5 reviews. Now that isn't asking for much, I've seen on some fics people ask for 13, and I'm only asking for 5. So if you REALLY wanna know what happens then review! S&S E&T FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	12. Chapter12

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~  
  
Hey everyone! I would like to thank my friend Jessica for reviewing my fic and girl, I am so embarrassed about choir. You see dear readers we were in choir today and I sung really loud and the whole class heard me above everyone else, so I'm really embarrassed about that.  
  
Anyway, enough with my ranting about being embarrassed lets' give special thanks to: ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Luckyducky7too ~*~ Liang ReConst (be looking for an e-mail from me ^_~) ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ lilcutemunchkin ~*~ Kathy ~*~ Kangasmaster  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~ Chapter 12 ~*~  
  
When I woke up I found my hands arms tied above my head and a huge woodpile underneath my feet.  
  
"Where- what happened?" I asked not knowing nor caring who answered me as long as it was a friendly voice.  
  
"They tied us to the stake," came the gloomy reply from Melin as she spat at one of the things.  
  
My head was spinning and there was this huge aching where whatever the heck those things were had hit me. Then this memory came back to me stating that the things wanted to eat us, just thinking about that got my stomach turning and doing summer salts.  
  
"Please tell me there not going to eat us," I begged someone to be so merciful to tell me that. I looked wearily at the things before us, who were arguing in front of a huge house. I think they were arguing about the mayor not coming out of his house at a certain time to burn us to the stakes we were tied to. I'm not really sure cause my senses were still kind of hazy.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Sakura, but yes, I honestly think they do plan on eating us," I heard Eriol reply.  
  
I closed my eyes and let out a groan of complaint. Yeah for me! I find out I'm a princess, I make friends for the first time that isn't an animal or looks like on (Kero), and now I'm going to be burned to the stake and eaten by these things. If I ever, and I probably won't, make it out alive I'm never going to go to another strange place again! Ever!  
  
I turned to my right and saw Syaoran struggling against his bonds. Blood was gently flowing down his arms from where the rope that bound him had cut him.  
  
"Syaoran! Stop your just hurting yourself," I said groggily.  
  
He squirmed and pulled against his bonds but he only succeeded in hurting himself more like I predicted. "No," he said breathless. "I must find a way to get us out of here."  
  
Just then a rock came up and hit me in my stomach. I let out a gasp from the sudden rush of breath and tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard everyone cry.  
  
"You scum!" one of the kiddy things cried running away laughing at what they had done.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I said when I caught my breath. I batted the tears away and looked around to the best of my ability. "Has anyone seen Kero?" I asked hoping that he wasn't caught like the rest of us.  
  
"No, and I don't think that he'll show either," Eriol said.  
  
"Why not?" we heard Kero's voice ask.  
  
"Kero! Where have you been?" Tomoyo asked in a harsh whisper so the things couldn't hear us.  
  
"Sleep," he said casually. "I just woke up and looked out the window and saw you guys were in trouble so I had to sneak and get a blade of some kind so I could release you from your bonds," he said presenting a beautiful dagger. (Ghetto Princess: I don't know if any of you are into knives and such but if you are and you've ever seen this dagger called the 'Dagger of Dawn,' then you get the idea of what it looks like. And if you don't, it's gorgeous! Binyaile and Tina: don't mind Ghetto, she has a fetish with knives. Ghetto Princess: no I don't. Everybody including family members: yes you do! Ghetto Princess: shrinks till you can no longer see her.)  
  
"Great going Kero, now unleash me first," Syaoran said turning his head.  
  
"Why should I let you go first?" Kero asked getting angry.  
  
"Kero, this isn't the time to argue! Let him go first he can help you get us untied faster!" I whispered in a shouting way. I glanced over at the people who were getting restless as they waited for their mayor and this time I was sure that the mayor was going to do honors in burning us alive.  
  
"Fine, fine," I heard Kero complain. All was silent, except for the arguments from the things arguing, then finally you could hear Syaoran breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get out of here safe. I must say that, that guardian of yours may actually come in handy," he whispered gently in my ear, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked catching me by my waist when my bonds were untied.  
  
"No, just a cold chill," I lied and fought to keep the blush down as I moved carefully to help untie everyone. When we got untied the mayor had just came out with a huge burning torch. I prayed and I prayed hard to God that he wouldn't see us climbing down from the wood pile, but I think at this time God was really angry with me about something.  
  
"They're getting away!" I heard the mayor screamed out.  
  
"No, there escaping!" The Mayors second head argued. (Ghetto Princess: Gee don't their argument sound stupid.) Suddenly the whole stupid village started arguing about weather or not we were escaping or getting away, which were really stupid since they mean the same thing.  
  
Us on the other hand took off running, since the opportunity practically jumped at us since the things were arguing. Unfortunately, we didn't get too far because as soon as we made it to the exit the things began to chase us down.  
  
"What are you things?" I shouted. I know, it sounds like the dumbest thing in the world to ask someone or something when they are about to kill you. In all honesty however, I think that a stupid thing, like that question, comes on an impulse.  
  
Anyway, what I wasn't expecting was that the things answered me back. "Los Dos Cabeza Monstruos."  
  
"In English," Melin demanded.  
  
"The Two Headed Monsters," something replied again. (Ghetto Princess: sorry if I said that wrong, my Spanish is very, very poor. Binyaile: just like everything else about her.)  
  
"Oh that makes things sound so much better," Tomoyo replied catching up to me.  
  
"We're going to have to split up," Syaoran yelled to make sure that we heard him.  
  
"Why?" I asked. I know it was probably a good idea but as you probably already know, I HATE being alone. There's nothing more scarier in this world than being alone in a strange place.  
  
"Because, Sakura, it's the safest way to get past Los Dos Cabeza Monstruo. I don't think they're that smart," Syaoran said. I knew it, I knew it. My life keeps getting more and more dangerous by the second with these guys. We had just reentered the forest when Syaoran spoke again. "When I say go, everyone split in a different direction...GO!"  
  
I split from the rest of the group and ran back toward the village I think. I'm not sure why I would want to go back toward the village but my gut feeling told me that it was necessary. Of course I'm not going to back thorough the village, just around it. I may trust my gut but I'm not stupid enough to do something that crazy. That's like saying I should jump out of a two story building. (Amber: yeah.two story buildings were huge back then.I don't know what happened.)  
  
I kept to the forest to help conceal where I was. It wasn't what you would call a way to trick my opponents, it's more like common sense, and lately I'm starting to think that I'm the only one who has any.  
  
I don't know how far I had ran or how far away everyone else was away from me, but I was scared. Not even Kero was with me. The trees started getting denser as I ran and I couldn't make my legs slow down, so when I tried to dodge a tree that I almost ran into I tripped over a tree root and fell face first.  
  
Tears sprung to my eyes immediately as I picked my self up, ignoring the pain I was feeling in my knees. I ran some more, now I didn't care how far away from the group I was, I just wanted to go somewhere familiar and safe.  
  
I kept running until I spotted a really small cave, which I gladly ran to and collapsed inside. I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes as I let my energy slowly come back to me. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into anybody or anything while I waited till every ounce of me was restored, but I should know by now that fate isn't kind.period.  
  
I heard a slight growl coming from deep inside the cave and I immediately recognized what it was. Tears began to overflow my eyes and down my cheeks as I sat as still as I could.  
  
Lucky me just ran into a bears cave. I just HAD to run into a bears cave. Yet when was a bear's cave so small that only a six or seven year-old kid could fit in.  
  
That really didn't matter to me because the growling came closer and then I don't now why but I scrambled out as fast as I could and ran. The fatigue I was feeling earlier had vanished along with the last of my nerve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran until dawn and when I came to a stop I found myself on a road leading to only God knows where. It was times like this that I really wished that I had someone by me to comfort my fears.  
  
A gently breeze blew at my heated face cooling it down, but it carried the stench that would make the brave turn into cowards. The breeze carried a faint burning smell, along with it the smell of.death.  
  
I felt panic run through me, causing me to violently shiver out of fear for what could be up ahead. I turned around and saw a fluffy chicken (Amber: that's me!) sitting in the middle of the road.  
  
From first glance it looked dead, but only if you looked closely you could tell that the fluffy chicken was still alive but there was something about it that gave me goose bumps, almost like when I had my first encounter with a demon.  
  
Slowly I backed away from it and headed back to where the smell of burnt flesh and wood or something close like it, was burning, or just smoking. I don't know, but something bad with a fire happened and even though I don't like going that way, I am because that fluffy chicken is really freaky.  
  
I walked non-stop for hours and it was almost noon now and I was practically crawling on my hands and knees from thirst and hunger pains.  
  
I was angry with my self because somehow I had lost the jerky that I had been saving during my run through the forest and really needed it. My eyes were beginning to close from the lack of sleep that I had and I felt like I wouldn't be able to take another step forward if I tried.  
  
The smell of something burnt was getting stronger and made me dizzy with its sickening smell. That's when I heard it, that merciful sound of water running somewhere not too far from where I was standing. I stopped and listened carefully to try and pinpoint the where the sound was coming from and then I quickly gave up and followed my gut feeling.  
  
The sound of running water was becoming louder and louder and I felt my spirit lift with the sound. I probably would have run, but I wanted to be careful. The last thing I needed was to run into some kind of monster or whatnot and not having the strength to fight or run.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I found the baka river of mercy, which I collapsed in front of and plunged my whole head into, only coming back up for air and to swallow the big mouthful I had in my mouth.  
  
"Sakura! Don't drink the water!" I heard someone yell, or at least I think I heard someone yell. I'm not really sure because instead of getting that refreshed feeling I usually get after drinking water I began to feel sick to my stomach.  
  
The last thing that I remembered was thinking of Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and met intense amber eyes starring gently back down on me. "Wh-what happened?" I asked. I tried to sit up but Syaoran gently pushed me back down.  
  
"Don't try and move," he me. "You drank poisonous water."  
  
I gasped a little. "Am I going to die?" I asked.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Syaoran told me removing a strand of hair that had was laying across my face. I closed my eyes to go to sleep but Syaoran called me. "Sakura, don't go back to sleep," he told me shaking a little as he took me into his arms.  
  
I knew that I shouldn't go to sleep knowing that I've been poisoned, but it was so hard not to close my eyes. Not only that, Syaoran's sweet sent made it even harder to not go to sleep. I moaned a little and snuggled deeper into his chest for warmth. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and laid his head upon mine.  
  
Surprisingly I didn't feel embarrassed about him holding me like this. In all honesty I felt safer than I had in the longest of times.  
  
"Eriol, could you try and get a sample of that water? I want to have a sample for just in case the nearest doctor around here needs it," I head Syaoran's gentle voice vibrate.  
  
"Yeah," I heard Eriol reply. I felt so tired and heavy. My eyesight began to blur and my stomach was doing weird things inside me.  
  
"Syaoran," I muttered when I felt him rise. I got this wave a nausea from the sudden movement he made and he gently maneuvered me into his right arm and rubbed my back with his left hand.  
  
"Shh.I'm here, I promise I won't leave your side again," Syaoran whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'm so tired," I whispered back.  
  
"You can't go to sleep. I can't afford to lose you," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, you can't go empty handed to my mother," I replied bitterly at the thought. I'm going home, if I live, to a mother I never knew. Yippee for me!  
  
I heard Syaoran let out a long sigh and he began walking. I moved my head to look behind his back and saw the girls and the boys walking at a small distance away from Syaoran and I. Where they afraid that I would vomit and they would suddenly get the poison or something? I felt a little depressed thinking that they were trying to keep their distance because I was poisoned.  
  
I moved my head back in front of Syaoran and that's when I realized that he was still shirtless! When is he going to stop being so rude and put on a shirt or a vest or something? Oh well, I guess that doesn't matter at the moment.  
  
I yawned and my eyes began to water from the lack of sleep. I don't know how much longer I could stay awake. That's when I noticed that my toes where going numb. Was it from all the running I done last night?  
  
"Syaoran, where is the closet village?" I asked him trying to stay awake.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Syaoran said looking down at me apologetically.  
  
Oh great, I said sarcastically in my mind. Then a question struck me. "How did you guys find each other?" I asked stifling another yawn. I need rest! My body screamed out.  
  
"Kero flew around in the air looking for us. It was harder looking for you. I can't believe you ran this far," Syaoran exclaimed. "When we found you, it was too late."  
  
"How did you know not to drink the water?" I asked. This time it was Eriol who spoke.  
  
"We found the river not too far from where you was. Across from us we seen a dead bird laying by the side of the river on the other side," Eriol said walking up with Tomoyo in his hand. I guess they figured it was safe to around me.  
  
"The sign of poisoned water." I muttered. I didn't even think to look around me to see if it was safe or anything. I'm such a klutz that it's sad. I shivered from both cold and at the thought of my own stupidity.  
  
"I would cover you up Sakura but I'm afraid we don't have our blankets with us. They got left back at the weird village," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Just cover me with my hair, it's long enough to use as a blanket," I replied sleepily. I felt someone pull my hairpins out of my hair as it slowly began to fall down toward the ground. Then I felt it rise up and laid across my body. That was the only good thing about having long hair likes mine. You could use it as a blanket.  
  
"Don't go to sleep Sakura," I heard Syaoran's warning voice. I groaned fought to keep my eyes open. I think I know how it felt for Syaoran when I kept him up until I got some medicine for his wound.  
  
"I wish I knew what kind of poison that water has in it," I said trying to get myself to think it could help to keep me up.  
  
"Would you know what herbs to use?" Tomoyo asked excited.  
  
"I don't really know that many cures for poison, just a few, but it wouldn't help me much to make a paste even if I had the ingredients because I don't know what kind of poison it is," I said. I hid my face into Syaoran's chest feeling his flesh against my face. Another wave of nausea hit me and soon my feet began to grow numb and I could no longer feel my toes, even when I wiggled them. I felt panic rise in me and I guess Syaoran sensed it.  
  
He came to a stop and held me closer to him, if that was possible. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't feel my toes and my feet are going numb," I answered still wiggling my toes.I think I was wiggling my toes, I couldn't tell.  
  
"We have to get you to a specialist in poison," I heard Cobra breath.  
  
"You just figured that out on your own?" Syaoran asked annoyed.  
  
"Syaoran." I called his name warning him.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's just that I'm really worried right now," he apologized.  
  
"Well don't worry. I'll only die when it's my time, and if it's my time to die this very night Syaoran, then I have no choice but to accept that. Tell my mother that I begged her to not hurt you for you tried your best.but I really, really want to rest." I said feeling my eyes begin to droop downward.  
  
"NO!" Syaoran yelled startling me out of my sleep for only a few seconds before I could feel the fatigue crawl over me. "You can't go to sleep! I- we can't lose you," he finished shaking me a little.  
  
I let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but let me walk, I can probably stay wake better that way," I said trying to get out of his arms. He started walking again.  
  
"No, you need all the energy that you can get," I heard him say. I yawned some more and felt the tears from my eyes tumble down to sleep. It probably looked like I was crying, but I wasn't. It was just something that happened when I've reached my limit on how long I can stay awake without rest.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura," I heard Cobra say and then a hand touched my head and stroked my hair. I figured that it was Cobra that was stroking the top of my head because the hand withdrew its self away from me when Syaoran let out a warning growl.  
  
"Yeah, we'll make to a village on time, we promise," I heard Melin say.  
  
Was Melin being nice to me just then? And where is Kero?  
  
  
  
Sakura's poison!!! Does she make it? Is Melin changing for the better? And where is Kero anyway... The answers in the next chapter! 5 reviews for me to continue.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~  
  
I'm so sorry if this chapter stinks, I was having a really bad day today when I wrote this but I've tried to stick to my original plan.  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ Blue-Star-118 ~*~ KiwiZ ~*~ KuTiExAzNxAnGeL  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Blue-Star-118 - Sakura is able to remove poisons from the body, but her experience with poison is limited since she hasn't really had to deal with poison before. Plus she doesn't know what kind of poison it is so she could be poisoning herself if she goes and tries to make a remedy if she doesn't know what herbs to use. That's really observant of you, I wish I had that gift -_-. Thanks for reviewing though! ^_~  
  
~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~  
  
"Where's Kero?" I asked trying to look around, but I didn't get to see much of anything with Syaoran holding me so tight that I could barely turn my head.  
  
"He's scouting the area," Tomoyo replied calmly, brushing away a strand of hair that had worked it's way in front of my face.  
  
"That's something knew," I muttered. Guardian or no guardian, Kero has always been a coward in many situations, but I do have to admit that there are times that he gets a backbone and sticks up for me when I can't. It's just, I didn't think that this kind of situation would be one of them. Oh well.life is full of surprises and if I haven't learned that by now then, God have mercy on my soul.  
  
Now there's the thing about Melin. All of a sudden she's kind of acting nicer to me. It's really weird, even though I still don't know whom it is I'm supposedly trying to take. What's weirder is the mixed feelings I feel from it. I'm happy that she no longer calls me a slut or a tramp and everything, but it feels funny when's she's not saying all of those things about me.  
  
My mind began to take different directions non-stop and it was starting to make my head hurt. Seconds started to feel like minutes, minutes began to feel like hours and hours, if we've been walking that long, felt like an eternity!  
  
I don't think I could stay up much longer. My eyes were starting close and everything around me was turning fuzzy on me. I shook my head a few times to try and wake me, but nothing seemed to help. Then I realized that I couldn't feel my entire right leg!  
  
"Syaoran!" I gasped.  
  
He stopped walking but signaled the others to keep on moving ahead of us. "What is it Sakura?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I can't feel my right leg!" I could feel panic begin to rise inside me as I tired to move my right leg but it didn't respond to any of the messages that my brain was sending it.  
  
"We'll have to make a run for it if we want to find a village. From the sounds of it that poison you drank is beginning to spread like a wildfire." I heard Syaoran muttered. Then he just kept rattling on. I don't even think he remembered that he was holding me in his arms. "But if I run wouldn't that just help the poison?" he asked himself.  
  
From the looks of it was beating himself inside and I felt so helpless in how I could help him. "Syaoran.don't worry about it," I said groggily. I looked at him threw half-open eyes and felt the sleep tears fall gently down my checks.  
  
"Don't cry, please don't cry." I heard him whisper.  
  
"I'm not crying!" I tried to yell, but couldn't. Then I added more softly, "I'm just really tired."  
  
"I know just hang in there ok?" Syaoran asked beginning to walk again. This time he had a fresh grip on me that was tighter than the last one, so now not only was moving my head difficult but so was breathing. The sad part was, I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was going to kill me from lack of air before the poison took me over.  
  
For the rest of the walk no one spoke and it was driving me insane. How did anyone expect me to stay awake when no one kept up enough noise? What made things worst is that even the forest was quiet. Which reminded me.  
  
"Syaoran, there was a road no too far from where you guys found me, why didn't we take the road?" I asked.  
  
"We saw the people of the village come back. It was like they didn't remember anything that happened last night. I don't want to risk being seen by them human or whatever they were last night," Syaoran muttered the last part. I could feel my left leg going numb and it was really starting to worry me.  
  
"How far is the next village?" I heard Tomoyo ask in a complaining voice. I turned to her direction and saw Eriol pick her up bridal style.  
  
"We'll be there soon enough, " Eriol told her gently.  
  
Just watching them made me think about how love felt. I honestly wouldn't know. My 'mother' didn't really love me, I guess Kero did.but what I'm talking about is a different love. The love only one person could give you. I felt like I would never get to experience that kind of love and now that I'm getting closer to seeing my true mother I feel like I will only have the feeling of responsibility.  
  
I sighed and banished the evil thought with an inward sigh. I don't know how much longer I could stay up and it was killing me. I wanted so bad that to go to sleep that at the moment I would probably give myself to the demons as long as they let me sleep for at least five minutes. I'm so glad I did not say that out loud. Syaoran would probably kill me.  
  
"Something's not right," Melin told Syaoran when he caught up to her.  
  
"You smell it to then," Syaoran said.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked getting a little worried. They just looked at me and didn't answer. I inhaled deeply and got a lung full of the burning smell that I had encountered earlier. Only this time it was much stronger, meaning we must be close.  
  
Just then Kero came flying back to Syaoran and landed gently on my stomach.although I could tell that Syaoran didn't approve. What was with him lately anyway?  
  
"What's the report?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There's a burnt village up ahead. I don't know if there are any survivors or not," Kero said holding his nose to keep the stench out.  
  
"We'll have to check, hopefully there are some survivors there who know about getting rid of poisons," Syaoran said. By then I'd probably wouldn't be able to.oh great! Now I can't feel my left leg nor move it.  
  
"Guys, I think this poison is paralyzing me," I said aloud.  
  
"How far is the village and how long does the village look like it's been burning?" Eriol asked, setting Tomoyo back on her feet.  
  
"Not too far away and as for been burning.it look like it could have been burning since morning. The fires have died and all but it's still smoking so it couldn't have been too long ago since the fire died." Kero flew up and floated above my face. "You doin ok?"  
  
"I can't feel anything below the waist," I said casually. "Any idea what kind of poison does that?"  
  
Kero rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I think I have an idea."  
  
"Oh now you get an idea!" Tomoyo yelled at Kero. "You could have at least said something!" she added.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what was happening to her, I was out scouting remember?" Kero snapped back. "Anyway, it sounds like (Ghetto Princess: I'm making this up cause I really don't know that much about poisons) that one poisons that immobilizes the person and makes them look dead.but in reality they're alive."  
  
"So the person who has consumed the poison gets buried alive and starve to death," Melin said. Yea, I've never encountered poison that does that before.  
  
"Lets not talk about that, we need to look for survivors if there are any," Syaoran said holding me closer before breaking off into a high speed run, with the others not far behind.  
  
  
  
Well, the chapter ends here. I know, it sucks but I didn't want to get to the village just yet for some reason and I'm really thinking about adding that idea the blueangelbaby's idea. Anyway, I would have posted this chapter up last night but I didn't have it typed out so.yeah. Well, gotta go work on the next chapter. 5 reviews for me to continue!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	14. Chapter 14

~*~ Author Notes ~*~  
  
Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay. This whole chapter got deleted from my disk somehow and I had to retype it from memory. So Please forgive me for the delay and R&R  
  
Special Thanks: ~*~ KuTiExAzNxAnGeL ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Asaiku ~*~ cute angel ~*~ SEXY VIXEN ~*~ Liang Reconst ~*~ Kitty Kat ~*~ Li Ying Fa  
  
Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Kitty Kat- I sorry about the peeps talking in the middle of the story. I knock it off.  
  
Hana no tenshi- I have no idea of how I get these ideas. I dream them up, and then I write them down, and I'll try to make the chapters longer. I can't promise anything because I'm working really hard at school as well.  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
After a long time, Syaoran stopped from his neck-breaking run and I finally got the courage to stop squeezing the life out of him. Some people might not be afraid of people carrying them and running as fast as they possibly can, but I was! I had good reasons to be afraid. One, you never know if they're going to suddenly drop you or when your in a forest thick with trees you don't know if they're going to trip and fall or just flat out run into a tree.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked looking down worried at me. Wait worried? Oh yeah, he can't go back to my real mother empty handed.  
  
"Yeah, just a little shook up," I told him. My left leg was no longer numb or movable. That's when I felt my fingers begin to grow numb.  
  
"Syaoran, you look so tired. Here let me take Sakura off your hands and you have a break," Cobra suggested, but I saw this really sly glint shine in his eyes.  
  
"I can manage you sick pervert," Syaoran said walking toward the burnt village.  
  
The smell was overwhelming and made me want to gag. I took one look around and wanted to cry. Burnt bodies littered the ground as well as burned and fallen houses. I saw a dog slowly limping toward us with his tail between his legs whimpering. My mind screamed, 'Get me out of here!' but I didn't want to be seen as a big baby.  
  
"Someone find a safe place to put Sakura so we can look for survivors," I heard Eriol command. Great, somewhere to put me. That just makes me feel helpless and useless, but I didn't say so out loud. I just sighed as someone set me right smack dab in the middle of the village. It's supposedly the safest place at the moment since there's nothing burnt here.  
  
I just lay there looking up at the sky, since I couldn't sit up anymore. Kero was helping the others remove rubble to where houses used to be, so once again I felt kind of alone. Yet this time I wasn't that scared anymore. I think it's because of all I've been through, and I know that I still have to go through a lot more before I reach my mother.  
  
"Hey I think I've found someone!" I heard Melin cry out. Footsteps started running toward wherever Melin was at and rubble and wood could be heard from them moving it.  
  
I sat there praying to God that someone was actually alive in this village. It nearly broke my heart seeing all this death.  
  
"Help me pull her out!" I hear Cobra say, followed by a few grunts and coughing from the survivor.  
  
"Is she alright?" I asked Tomoyo when her face appeared above mine.  
  
"Yes, apparently she had saved herself by hiding into a cellar," Tomoyo explained helping me sit up. Geez, I feel like a baby! "But wouldn't the cellar catch on fire cause of the doors being wooden?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah.but the doors to the cellar was made out of stone so she survived," Tomoyo said shrugging a bit.  
  
I looked over to the girl; the boys and Melin talk to the girl. I don't know what they were talking about cause I was too far away to hear anything.  
  
I turned back to Tomoyo, who was also looking at the group, and was about to ask her something when we heard Syaoran practically yelled 'YES!' loud enough for the world to hear. I could imagine people waking up from sleep or stopping in the middle of work or whatever they were doing to stop and hear YES echo above them. The thought made me laugh.  
  
Then Syaoran came running toward me. "Sakura!" he cried bending down and catching my hands. "Youwon'tbelievethis!" I looked at him confused. He said the words so fast that I didn't even get a syllable. He shook his head and said slower. "You won't believe this!"  
  
"What?" I asked really wanting to know.  
  
"The girl that we found, her name is Boa and she knows all there is to know about poisons and getting rid of them," Syaoran said with excitement evident in his eyes.  
  
"That's great!" I said. "What does she need to get rid of it?" I asked in wonderment.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out!" he cried picking me up and half running me over to the poor girl.  
  
"Listen, I know that you've just survived a dangerous fire and all, but is there anyway you can help her," Eriol said pointing at me.  
  
"What's her symptoms?" the girl asked hesitantly. I studied her for a few moments. She seemed really nice as a person. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was kind of tall. I know that sounds really stupid and all but people with blonde hair or blue eyes are really rare in my home village. So that was really weird and cool at the same time.  
  
"She's slowly paralyzing," Cobra said about to take a step closer but stopped when Syaoran began his death glare.  
  
"Oh, is everything going numb first?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "That's something that happened frequently at this village. I have some herbs down in my cellar that could help you. How much of you has already been affected?" she asked.  
  
It was really weird cause all of a sudden; she wasn't so shy and hesitant. She was.excited that I was poisoned. That really just made me nervous and I was about to protest and say I'd rather be a rotting vegetable, but I know that the gang, maybe not including Melin, wouldn't want that.  
  
"My arms and everything else from the waist down," I told her trying to stay calm. It's really hard though cause she's really, really happy that I'm poisoned.  
  
"I can have that all fixed up, but you may not be able to walk around or anything for a few more days." she told me as if it was a warning.  
  
"That's ok, I can still carry her around, just please get her the medicine she needs," Syaoran pleaded. What is up with him? Why is he acting so. nice? Maybe he slipped further into his emotional state problem he was having earlier. It's really starting to creep me out just as much as Boa was.  
  
"No problem," Boa said heading back into the rubble.  
  
"Syaoran, you think you could be a little more nicer to the girl? She just got rescued from a place that burnt down," Cobra said acting like he was ashamed to be standing with Syaoran.  
  
"You're asking me to be nice? You have a lot of nerve asking that when you can't seem to go five minutes without trying to grab a girl! You should try and be more nicer to a girl," Syaoran spat out.  
  
"You both got a point," Tomoyo said standing in between them.  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo's right. Cobra, you can't go five minutes without trying to grab someone and if it weren't for me and Syaoran right now, Sakura and Tomoyo would probably have killed you by now.  
  
"Yeah, your such a perv!" Tomoyo said putting her hands on her hips, making her look very aggressive.  
  
"I'm back!" Boa cried scrambling over the top of the rubble with a bag of herbs. Cobra took the herbs from her and Eriol helped her out of the cellar she was still halfway stuck in. Boa thanked them both while taking back the bags from Cobra and headed toward us. I saw Boa stop in her tracks with a surprised look on her face. Then she turned around and smacked Cobra dead in the face while screaming, "Pervert!"  
  
"How do you even know it was me?" Cobra whined. "For all you know it could have been Eriol!" he lied in his defense.  
  
"It couldn't have been! You're the only one behind me!" Boa said running the rest of the way down the rubble. "Is your friend always like that?" Boa asked annoyed when she reached Syaoran and I.  
  
Sadly I shook my head yes. "Don't worry, your not the only victim," I told her as reassuring as possible. Then I replayed that back in my head and I think I just insulted her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it!" Boa said waving her hands out in front of her. "Can we go somewhere else to prepare the medicine? The stench would ruin the medicine. Plus could we also prepare and give it to her at night?" Boa asked.  
  
"Why does it have to be night?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Its better to perform cures for poison at night. Plus it will help her heal faster," Boa said, walking toward the exist.  
  
"Will Sakura make it before nightfall?" Syaoran asked following Boa with the others following behind.  
  
"I hope so," Boa said. Gee that makes me feel so much better! She doesn't think I'll make it through the night. It's a wonder I trust anyone with my life!  
  
Syaoran squeezed me tighter making my breath a little ragged.  
  
We walked until Boa was finally satisfied with a location. By then the moon had grown high into the sky.  
  
It was getting harder and harder for me to talk around this time. Boa told me that after the poison was done with my arms and chest it would work it's way up to my throat and mouth. So it made it look like I wasn't breathing and like I didn't have a pulse. Then she told me after that it would enable me to talk, which it was trying to do now. That way I wouldn't be able to scream or anything. After that was all done, she said the poison would work it's way to my face so that I wouldn't be able to blink. Therefore I become a living zombie, as she puts it.  
  
Syaoran sat under a tree with me still held in his arms, which I was grateful for, because the weather had dropped dramatically. The only thing that didn't make this any better was Syaoran was practically putting me to sleep. He still wouldn't allow me to rest, saying that it was still too dangerous.  
  
So I just lay there half sleep and since Syaoran's dangerous grip hasn't left me and I can't move my head. For all I could tell Boa was hopefully making the medicine I needed, Tomoyo was probably watching her, Eriol and Cobra were probably on watch, and I could hear Melin and Kero arguing about only God knows what.  
  
"The medicines almost done Sakura. How are you?" Tomoyo's gentle voice asked.  
  
"Aye wanst to shleep," I said. My tongue felt like it had swollen up to half the size of my head and my talking had become slurred.  
  
"You can't go to sleep Sakura," Syaoran told me gently squeezing even more making my vision blur and spots appear in my eyes.  
  
"Soan." I muttered hiding my face with my hair and his chest. Another powerful wave of nausea swept over almost making me heave. Although, that would pointless, since it would only go back down my throat, leaving a burning sensation.  
  
"Medicine's done," Boa said sitting beside me, that girl still gives me goosebumps. Syaoran sat me up so that I could get the medicine inside me better. "I hope it's not too late," I heard Boa breath. I don't think that she had intended for me to hear that but I did and that made me think that I would die of starvation.  
  
Boa dipped a spoon she had brought with her into the medicine that she had mixed and was halfway to my mouth and stopped and looked around. I followed her gaze and realized that everyone had gathered up into a circle around us to watch her put the medicine in my mouth. It was really starting to make me nervous I could tell that it was making Boa a little uneasy as well.  
  
Finally Boa gulped visibly and placed the spoon in my mouth with a little help from Syaoran. I was having a little trouble swallowing it so Syaoran slowly laid me down, helping the medicine run down my throat till it's designated place. The medicine strangely tasted like peppermint.  
  
"I put peppermint leaves in with the mix so it wouldn't taste bitter," Boa said. Great, not only does this girl scare me, she's also a mind reader.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked starring admiringly at Tomoyo.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Tomoyo, she's a little nuts about this whole herbal thing," Eriol said pulling Tomoyo away to give Boa some breathing room.  
  
"Yeah.maybe I could teach her a few things." Boa said sweat dropping. "Although, that could be a mistake." I heard her mutter the last part. I probably would have laughed at that last commit but I was too tired to care.  
  
I let out a sigh and looked up at Syaoran pleadingly. "Soan. con I pleash goesh to shleep naow?" I asked through tears of sleep. He looked up at Boa as if to get permission, who thankfully nodded her head yes. He looked back down at me and nodded his head yes and I happily closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Done! Sorry for the delay everyone, please forgive me! Chapter 15 coming up! Just as long as I get 5 reviews!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	15. Chapter 15

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~  
  
Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been really sick and really busy. I'm so sorry.  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ Kangasmaster ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ KuTiExAnZxAnGeL ~*~ Tomoyo-chan ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ pinklover ~*~ Li Yin Fa  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When I woke up my body was tingling and everything was like I left it when I first went to sleep, except everyone was asleep. Groaning I sat up with stiff limbs and no one knows how happy I am to finally move. I guess Syaoran heard my groaning cause the next thing I knew he was leaning in front of me.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "An hour?"  
  
"Try almost a week," Syaoran said giving me this huge grin that could make any girl melt.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nope," he said still smiling.  
  
"Oh my gosh." I said practically breathless.  
  
That's when my stomach starting yelling at me to feed it, and it wasn't the soft and gentle growl either. It was the extremely loud, sounding like it's up in your ear loud. I felt so embarrassed. I could feel my face reddening and I was praising the Lord silently that I was thankful that it was dark.  
  
Syaoran laughed and got up still laughing. I wanted to cry from sheer embarrassment. He came back and sat a plate of food in front of me. "I should have known that you would be hungry. You haven't eaten for about a week," Syaoran said as I began to dig into the cold food. Yeah, you may think I'm crazy now but when you're hungry, you don't care if your food is hot or cold. All your body wants is food. "So how are you feeling, besides hungry," Syaoran asked me in a teasing a way.  
  
"Stiff," I replied through a mouthful of dry meat. If Kero were here right now, he would probably comment me on how a lady should behave.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Boa asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. She turned and looked toward us. "Sakura! Your awake!" she said happily. "I haven't been able to sleep a wink since you've been sleep," Boa said and I could tell she wasn't lying cause her eyes were red and had hug bags under her eyes.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Cause Syaoran wouldn't go to sleep until he saw you wake up. I finally got him to go to sleep tonight. Plus I was really worried to," Boa admitted. I don't think that I'm all that scared of her anymore.  
  
"Awww, Syaoran that's so sweet of you," I said. In truth, I really did think that was sweet of him.  
  
He smiled at me and shook his head. "I was just worried, don't take it personally," he said. His words hurt me a little but I decided to push them away and ignore them. The last thing that I wanted to feel pain.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Kero shout. We turned and saw him lift up in the air and dart over to me, hugging the life out of my arm.  
  
I hugged him back, careful not to squish him. "Hey Kero," I said laughing a little.  
  
"What's going on?" Cobra asked waking up. The others where waking up as well.  
  
"SAKURA'S AWAKE!!!!!!!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo shout my name.  
  
"That's me," I said smiling.  
  
"OMG, I thought that you wouldn't ever wake up! I'm so glad you did, I was getting so worried," Tomoyo said hugging me. I hugged her back full force happily.  
  
"Glad that your awake, Sakura," Eriol said patting me on my back.  
  
"Thanks," I told him smiling at him brightly.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I would come and give you a hug but uhh, I'm kind of tied up," Cobra said.  
  
"Syaoran, Boa, and Eriol tied him up t he night you went to sleep cause he tired to make a move," Melin said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, that pervert thought I was asleep when he did it," Syaoran snorted.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything bad to her! I was just going to check on her to see how she's doing!" Cobra whined.  
  
"Yeah right," Boa said.  
  
"Really! When are you guys gonna untie me anyway?" Cobra asked struggling a little bit.  
  
"In the morning," Melin said laying back down.  
  
"If I had it my way he wouldn't get untied," Boa said crossing her arms.  
  
"Your too mean," I told Boa grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So," she said winking back at me, making me laugh.  
  
Syaoran scooted closer to me and pushed me back down. "I'm sure Sakura is still a little tired. Let's all get some well deserved sleep," Syaoran said. I was about to protest but he gave me a warning look.  
  
"Yeah, we need to go hunting in the morning," Eriol said walking back to his pallet with Tomoyo holding his hand. "Good night everyone," Eriol said.  
  
"Goodnight," everyone called out. Soon everyone was back to their pallets and sound asleep, everyone that is except for Syaoran.  
  
"Why?" I asked. I'm not really sure as into why I even asked him that. How does he know what 'why' could be? I'm such an idiot.  
  
"I don't know. Just get some rest ok?" he asked going to his pallet further away from the fire that burned brightly in the center of our makeshift camp.  
  
"Fine," I said shifting on my side and closing my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up, I woke up to Syaoran's voice calling my name and him shaking me. "Sakura, Sakura wake up," he said annoyed.  
  
"What?" I asked wanting to go sleep.  
  
"Will you wake up?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" I said turning over pulling the blankets over my head.  
  
"Sakura." he said almost growling. I felt a hand grab the covers and begin to pull, so I pulled back. What I wasn't expecting was for him to fall on top of my stomach. "What was that for?" he asked looking at me from the position he was in.  
  
"You were going to pull my blanket off!" I complained. I don't know why I even argue about this. I know I'm suppose to get up and help and all, but I'm still tired and I wanna go back to sleepy land!  
  
"Gee Sakura I wonder why!" Syaoran cried.  
  
I tired to get up and since Syaoran wasn't helping much I only got tangled in the blanket. Somewhere in all of the pulling and pushing I somehow got Syaoran tangled up as well. Plus, he wasn't helping any. I'm starting to think that he got us even more tangled on purpose.  
  
By the end of the little fight I was having of getting out of the tangled blanket he rolled over and pinned me down. "Are you finished yet?" he asked laughing.  
  
I gave him a glare but it didn't affect him any. He still just laughed at me. "No, as soon as I get my breath back I'm going to get out of these blankets and get you off me," I told him.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you wanted to stay where you were," Syaoran asked in mock confusion.  
  
"You jerk," I told him trying to push him off me but it was useless. He's just too heavy for me to budge.  
  
"I know," he answered back still smiling.  
  
Here's the really messed up part. I started smiling back! My stupid, idiot self was smiling back. Here's what's even more messed up about it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling either! It's moments like these that I can honestly say that I hate my self.  
  
Then it was like a repeat of what had happened the night after the first demon attacked. We were so close to having our faces touching and then we could hear Boa and Cobra shouting.  
  
Syaoran stood up pulling me up with him. I felt really embarrassed. I mean, we were here, alone.about to kiss.again and then Boa and Cobra just screw it all up. Wait.did I really want that to happen? Did I really, really want him to kiss me? I have issues I need to work out. Shimming the covers off of me I folded them up and listened in on Boa and Cobra's argument.  
  
"You're such a pervert!" I heard Boa shouting.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Cobra shouted back. After that I heard a crash and saw Boa stepping into the clearing of our camp.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
I don't think Boa heard me, but from what she was muttering about I could kind of guess what was going on.  
  
"That no good for nothing, I swear if it wasn't against my religion I'd kill him in a heartbeat," she muttered stomping past us and dropped the wood that she had gathered onto the ground.  
  
"Let me guess, he made another move," I said mostly to myself.  
  
"Yes he did! That jerk! I can't stand him, how do you put up with him?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Syaoran and Eriol usually beats him up or Tomoyo and I do. He doesn't bother Melin for some reason." I said.  
  
"I've never had to put up with something like that before. Is this some kind of curse?" she asked shaking her head as she sat down.  
  
"If it is, then me and you are sharing it," I told her setting my blanket down. "Where are the others?" I asked.  
  
"Still hunting," Syaoran said. "I would have joined them but your really hard to wake up."  
  
"I didn't want to wake up," I told him walking off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked following me.  
  
"I donno. I have a feeling that something isn't right and I don't want stay here to find out what's going to happen," I told him.  
  
"Wait, you say that you sense something bad is going to happen?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, where's Kero?" I asked getting a cold chill running up and down my spine.  
  
"Scouting the area," Boa answered running up to us. "What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura thinks that something bad is going to happen," Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Wouldn't Kero come back and say something if there was anything bad about to happen?" Boa asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think that Sakura is listening to us," Syaoran said. He made a grab for my arm but I sensed that he would and moved out of the way.  
  
"No, something's wrong. I think Kero's in trouble to." I could feel panic rise in me and broke off into a run. I don't really remember the last time I had a feeling like this, but I know that it's not good.  
  
"Sakura, I think you're over reacting-" his words were cut off. I turned around and looked over at him. He was standing still with his hands on the hilt of his sword and dagger.  
  
"Trouble?" Boa asked taking out her dagger and a short sword.  
  
"I don't know. Sakura's right.something isn't right. The forest is too silent."  
  
"We have to get to the others," I said beginning to walk off again, but I stopped in mid-step. In front of us where skeletons dressed in armor and sword, clubs, etc.in their hands. "Where did they come from?" I asked not remembering seeing them before.  
  
"I have no idea," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I say we turn back," Boa said. We turned back but again, we stopped in mid-step. Those skeleton things were surrounding us.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I'm so mean. I delay on writing the 15th chapter and then I put you guys on a cliff hanger, and don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 16. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I got some great ideas for the things coming ahead so stay tuned.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	16. Chapter 16

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy! I feel really guilty about not posting up anything on my other two fics but I will work on them as soon as this fic is finished. If I ever finished it, it feels like I'm going to eventually turn this fic into one of those never ending ones.  
  
Special Thanks to: ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ pinklover ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ luckyduck7too ~*~ sWeEtiAzNaNgEl ~*~ KuTiExAnZxAnGeL ~*~  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing! When I wrote this fic I thought that no one would find it interesting and almost gave up, but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you all so much. Runs off crying.  
  
Binyaile- It's sad, she's so fragile. Starts pointing at Ghetto and laughing. Ghetto Princess- throws a dresser at Binyaile. People I choose to call friends.what is wrong with me?!  
  
Blueangelbaby- It's ok, you don't have to apologize. Computers can be a pain, I understand. ^_^ I actually thought that you hated the idea that I liked your idea and just stopped reviewing, but I'm glad that it's not that. Not glad that your computer was broken though ---(Binayaile and Amber- clamps hand over Ghetto's mouth. I think she gets the idea!)  
  
Hana no tenshi- I know I should have them kiss, but that would take all the fun out of torturing people. J/k.  
  
Luckyduck7too- I'm sorry I'm confusing you! I just dream this stuff up and write it down the next day. Skeleton's kind of popped up. I was going to add phantoms with eerie green light but then I though skeletons would do just fine. Sorry ^_^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," I said grabbing a dagger from my waist. I backed up until I was back to back against Syaoran and Boa.  
  
"There's no need for that," a deep voice called out. I turned my attention to the first batch of skeletons that I saw and watched move.move? It was like the skeletons suddenly just came to life and moved so that there was an opening between them.  
  
The first thing I saw after they moved were red eyes that glow against the dark background of the forest. Then the eyes began to bob up and down and that's when I noticed that whatever owned the eyes were coming closer.  
  
It felt like years slipped by as I waited for the thing to come out in light. When it did, I swear my heart skipped at least five beats. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything!  
  
Kero, was standing before me in his true form only there was something different about him and I don't mean just the glowing red eyes. It was like he was dead, yet he wasn't.  
  
"Kero?" I asked. Something about him was starting to scare me.  
  
"That's Kero?" Syaoran and Boa asked at the same time. I could barely nod my head as I felt my heart begin to beat wildly against my ribcage.  
  
"Come to me, my little cherry blossom," Kero called out to me. Tears weld up in my eyes as sick dread filled every ounce inside my body.  
  
I feel my legs begin to move toward him and my arms stretch out to embrace him. I knew that something wasn't right but I couldn't stop myself from what I was doing. It was like I was under some kind of enchantment that part of me wanted to be under and then the other part didn't want any of it.  
  
I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back to where I was, but my legs kept moving. It was beyond my control.  
  
"Sakura, what do you think your doing?" I heard Syaoran ask me. His voice sounded so distant and meaningless in my ears that I'm surprised that I heard him at all!  
  
"I must go to him," I heard myself answer. My own voice sounded foreign in dangerous in my own ears. I tried to yank harder but I got pulled back even more into a tight embrace of arms.  
  
"Are you crazy?" I heard Boa ask me from somewhere behind me. Was I crazy? No, I just needed to be near Kero.  
  
"I must go to him, don't you understand? I need to go! Let me go!" I cried trying to push away from the arms that held me where I was.  
  
"Sakura! Don't do it!"  
  
That voice. It sounded familiar yet strange all at the same time. I turned toward the voice out of curiosity and saw a girl with violet hair struggling to get out of the arms of the skeletons. I know I know her.  
  
"It's a trap! Kero is dead, that's just a demon posing as Kero," a boy with black, blue hair called out.  
  
Kero? Dead? How can that be? Kero couldn't have been dead, I mean he's standing right here. Aww who am I kidding? Am I the biggest idiot in this world or what? It's clear that this is all a trap. I mean Kero has never called me cherry blossom just plain Sakura. He despised that nickname. Then here are the only friends that I've ever known or had in the clutches of skeletons and the only thing I can think of is, I must go to Kero.  
  
I felt myself fall limp in whoever was holding me. Everything was coming back to me and the cold harsh reality hit me hard. I waned to die right then and there. I didn't deserve to be with these people, even if we did meet cause I'm a princess they must bring back to her kingdom.  
  
A princess.now there's a thought that hasn't been running through my mind lately. I was really grateful about that and now I have to think about it now, and my silly mind couldn't have thought of a better time than now for me to remember what I really am.  
  
Enough about that, I must get back to what I'm facing now. I need to show these guys that I'm strong. I need to be cause if I live to see my mother I'll have so many lives to worry about than my own.  
  
I raised my head up and looked at my struggling friends and then to Syaoran and Boa. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and when I reopened them they were focused on the demon Kero.  
  
"Come to me my cherry blossom," the demon Kero said.  
  
"No," I told him simply. My voice sounded matured saying that one simple word. 'No' that word made me feel so powerful against any enemy that was here before me.  
  
"What did you say?" Kero asked almost shouting in disbelief. His eyes looked like they were on fire now, but it didn't faze me. I think I'm going through too many changes at once right now. Although I must say, I do like this feeling that I'm feeling now.Courage.  
  
"I said no, demon!" I screamed it out at him standing up on shaky legs. I felt like taking my dagger and just cutting him up into tiny bit size pieces. I knew it wouldn't solve anything, but at least the time I wouldn't have to think about the reasons as into why I shouldn't kill, cause I really hate violence.  
  
The demon Kero started to blaze with roaring flames that was almost deafening. "No one says no to me!" He cried out in a voice that made the thunder from thunderstorms be put to shame. "My armazón army attack!!!!"  
  
The skeletons that weren't holding Tomoyo, Eriol, Cobra, and Melin, started charging to us in their silent war cries.  
  
"Crap, there's too many of them to fight!" Boa said.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't think we have a choice," I said getting ready to attack the skeletons.  
  
"Sakura catch!" I turned and saw a sword being thrown to me from Boa. "I always carry extra blades with me!" she shouted before she took a few steps to block a blow aimed for her heart. In the process she cut off the skeleton's skull off as well, causing it to instantly to fall to the ground in a giant heap.  
  
I grabbed the sword with my right hand and swung straight for the skull of the closet skeleton, then blocking and kicking him down making it stumble back falling onto another skeleton causing them to crumble.  
  
"Where did you learn fight?" Syaoran asking me, taking down three of the skeleton warriors at the same time.  
  
"I didn't. I don't even know how I'm doing this!" I answered back. Syaoran grabbed me by the waist and set me in back of him and fought off all the skeletons that had decided to gang up on me.  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" Syaoran said.well more like mumbled. Which part was getting out of hand, these skeleton warriors or me?  
  
"Your telling me," I heard Melin say ducking a blow to the head and stomach.  
  
"I thought you were captured!" Boa yelled.  
  
"We were but we managed to get free," Cobra told her.  
  
"Well, they should have tried harder on keeping you!" Boa said loud enough so that I think everyone heard.  
  
"Aww Boa!" Cobra asked in a whinny voice. He swept-kicked a skeleton warrior causing the one behind it to slip on its head and fall to a heap. "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"I never loved you to begin with!" Boa answered. I don't think I'm even that mean to Cobra. I don't think that Tomoyo and Melin are that mean to him. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him.kind of, sort of, not really, but that's not the point I'm trying to get at.  
  
"That really hurts," Cobra replied knocking down two more skeletons.  
  
"This is the last time I choose skeletons to do my work," I heard the demon Kero say in an annoyed voice. "Let's go!" he roared and like magic, the skeletons and the demon Kero was gone.  
  
"This is my life," I mumbled.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Eriol asked me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shook up that's all." I felt tears forming in my eyes and I quickly blinked them back. I had no idea what has came over me today. I can sense things now like movement and bad things to come. I can fight. I've never fought a day in my life until now and somehow I'm this huge expert with a sword!  
  
"You know Sakura, it's alright to cry sometimes," I heard Tomoyo whisper in my ear.  
  
I shook my head and leaned against the sword that I was using for support. "No, it's not alright. I need to be strong," I told her walking over to Boa to give her sword back.  
  
"No, no, you keep it. I want to give it to you as a gift," Boa told me.  
  
I looked down at the sword for the first time since I've had it in my hand. It was beautifully breathtaking! The hilt looked like it was made out of pure gold with pink gems and whit diamonds embedded. The blade gave off a soft silvery glow with a pink and white gem near the tip. "Where did you come across something this beautiful?" I asked still in awe.  
  
"It was the first weapon I ever made. I spent at least three years on it and even though everything about it is perfect I can't even fight with it without feeling awkward. Yet when you use it, it's like the sword was made just for you," Boa said looking back and forth from me to the sword. The others gathered around me to look upon the sword. "I could make the perfect scabbard for it if I had the material," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Boa, you actually made this? Have you made any others?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I've made others, but none of them could compare to that sword," she said pointing to my first sword ever.  
  
"I don't deserve this," I said quietly.  
  
"Of course you do! You're the only person I've ever known to be able to handle that sword. You were destined to have it! And I am honored for it's owner to be no other than the Skyling Princess herself," Boa said.  
  
"What talking about?" Eriol asked calmly. Yet in his eyes you could see he was a little worried.  
  
"It's obvious! No on is as sweet as her, no one can suddenly wield a sword and fight better than the veterans. It's impossible, yet it isn't for the Skyling Princess. Besides, she has the mark upon her forehead," Boa said pointing to me.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Melin asked pulling out a dagger.  
  
"No need for that Melin. I used to live in the Skyling Forest. My ancestors were warriors of the skyling," Boa said smiling gently toward us.  
  
"Then how come we've never met you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because after my mother died, my father decided he didn't want me to live a life of a warrior. He wanted me to live like other girls in the villages around her. So he moved us to the village that got burned and I was raised there," Boa said sitting down before continuing. "My father used to tell me stories about the Skyling Princess and the kingdom. He told me how the people lived with the skyling in peace and how they acted as one. The humans protected the skyling and the skyling protected the humans. Other than that I don't know much more about the Princess or the kingdom. Yet, here I sit in front of her, the Princess of the Skyling," Boa said sighing.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Cobra said putting his arm around Boa's shoulders.  
  
As if on reflex she pushed him away. "I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing," Boa said annoyed.  
  
"You should," Melin replied. I swear she gets more and more confusing by the day. She's mean to me, then she's nice, and now I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe she caught Syaoran's emotional state thingy.  
  
"Melin." I heard Syaoran's voice warning her. Melin just snorted and sat down where she stood, not even bothering to put away her weapons.  
  
"So.what's next?" I asked.  
  
"We go to your mother," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah I know that we've been doing that but what do we do before we get there?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to have to risk going into another village," Melin said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah.we're better off staying out in forests to sleep..well, except for this one," Tomoyo said rubbing her arms.  
  
"I have to agree on the girls with this one Syaoran. What do you think?" Eriol asked walking up to Tomoyo. Gees they make the cutest couple! It's like their perfect for each other!  
  
"I still don't understand one thing," Syaoran said pointing at me.  
  
"What?" I asked him playing with the blade of my sword.  
  
"Your sudden knowledge on how to fight. You fought better than.all of us put together and you said you didn't know how." Syaoran said still looking at me as he shook his head.  
  
"I honestly don't know. That was the first time that I've ever fought before and the first time I've ever held a sword. I've held daggers and knives before but that's only when I'm cooking or I'm tending to the wounds of animals." I looked around. "Where's Kero? I want to show him." my words trailed off. How could I forget so quickly. Kero's dead.and he's never going to be with me ever again to yell at me or give me hugs I'll never be able to hear his voce anymore or ask him for advice.  
  
Pain hit me in my heart instantly. It hurt too much not to let it out through tears. So I cried. I cried like a baby that had just been taken away from its mother. Kero was the only family that I had ever really known and then a blink of and eye, he's gone. Forever.  
  
"Sakura.We're sorry about Kero." I barely heard Tomoyo say. I wanted to tell them that it was alright, that I would get over it. Then I'd be lying to them and my self and that's something I didn't want to do.  
  
I shook my head and wiped my face. I ripped off a piece of my dress so that there was a slit to kick better. Then I did the same to the other side and took the pieces that I had ripped out and tied them around my waist after I made sure they were loosely twisted and stuck my sword in between.  
  
"Let's just get moving before the sun goes down. I don't want to be here when it gets dark," I said before walking off to where the demon and his skeleton army had vanished. Before I reach my mother's kingdom, I want to seek revenge for the demon that killed Kero.  
  
It was sad. Kero died and I'm an evil person now. Well, eviler than I was when I left you guys on that cliffhanger in chapter 15. But hey, I didn't leave you hanging too long did I? Well, thank you everyone for reviewing this fic it really means a lot to me that you guys do.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	17. Chapter 17

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I hit writer's block and things are coming to me kind of slow. Anyway, I think from now on at the end of the chapter I'm gong to post the hottest fics in my opinion that I think are worth checking out. Now.uh.on to the special thanks!  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ mysticalia (thanks for reviewing twice in one day lol) ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ Rainbow-dreamer ~*~ arniya ~*~ luckyduck7too ~*~ heavenlyluv ~*~ Tomoyo-chan ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ KuTiExAzNxAnGeL ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ Dark-Lighten Shadow ~*~ Li Ying Fa ~*~ Kawaii mouse  
  
Rainbow Dreamer- Thanks for reminding me about that conversation. I completely forgot about it! Thanks, I'll make sure I get back to it.  
  
Danielle Ngo- I have no idea what possess me to have Kero killed. My 'friends' wanted me to kill Melin like you did, and I actually thought about. Yet the next thing I knew, I killed Kero. I'm sorry to all of those Kero fans out there! Please forgive me.  
  
I can't believe it! 17 reviews for one chapter! That has beaten the record of 13! I'm so happy! I'm not gonna cry.I'm not *sniff* gonna cry.I'm *sniff* not *sniff sniff* gonna cry.WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
That night we camped on a hilltop. Eriol and Syaoran went to scouting, which none of us girls approved of. Part of which was we'd be left alone with Cobra. Boa had a rope around his neck and the other end tied to a tree and we (the girls) sat out of his reach. So that kind of made us feel a little better.  
  
I was listening to the conversation the girls were having but other things started popping into my mind. Like how I would avenge Kero's death and my new abilities to sense things and fight. Avenging Kero yes, I could understand why I want to do that and why I'm going to do that. Yet.the other two things that's happened to me.I don't know how that happened.  
  
I shifted my sword, which I've come to love to death, and climbed up a huge rock that we were using to lean back on. I looked up at the moon and couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I had never met these people that I now would love to call my family. Would I still be the simple girl I was before? Would Kero be here by my side?  
  
The thought of Kero made me want to cry. I missed him so bad. Kero.my best friend and brother that I wouldn't give up for the world was just taken away cause of me. It's all my fault that he's dead. I should have known from when I first heard the news. It's my fault. If I wasn't who I was then he would still be alive.  
  
I wiped away a tear that managed to spill over my eye. Maybe I'm just a curse. I just cause pain to all of those around me, that's probably why I didn't have any friends before the gang came. Then most of them died before I got to know them and-  
  
"Sakura?" I heard Cobra call from the other side.  
  
"Just ignore him Sakura, he'll get over it," Boa said returning back to her conversation to Tomoyo and Melin.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What is it Cobra?"  
  
"Could I talk to you? It's kind of personal." he sounded like he wasn't quiet sure he trusted himself.  
  
"Sure." I said, uneasy myself, as I slid down the rock's side. Carefully I walked over to him, and for just incase I sat out of arms reach from him. "What is it?"  
  
"Sakura, there's something about Boa." Cobra said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"What about her? Is she evil?" I asked getting unnerved. I knew that girl was evil!  
  
"No, it's not like that," he said playing with his hands. Oh.oops. I guess she's not evil. "It's just that she makes me feel.not like myself."  
  
"How? I mean how do you feel not like your self?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I feel, like I'm free, happy, and like I'm flying when ever I'm around her. I feel like I can't live without hearing her voice, even though she always yells and insults me all the time. Even when she hits me, I feel like I'm in heaven." Cobra ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was really stressed out, it was practically written all over his face!  
  
"Oooh Cobra," I said smiling down at him. "It sounds to me that."  
  
"That what?" Cobra asked interrupting me before I could continue.  
  
"That you're in LOVE," I said stressing the word. He looked into my eyes, his were moist with unshed tears. It actually melted my heart to see him in this state. He looks so innocent and it's just so cute!  
  
"I've never fallen in love before," Cobra said in awe. "Do you think that she'll ever feel the same?"  
  
Why, WHY did he have to ASK that question? I don't know how to answer those! "Uh.well, I don't know. Maybe you should try being more romantic toward her." There that was the best advice I could come up with.  
  
"I've already tried! She just slaps me in my face every time," Cobra said making sure to keep his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"OH," I said racking my brains for some more advice. "Have you tried.not grabbing her?" oooo that did not need to slip out.  
  
"Yes and she still accuses me of touching her," Cobra looked back down to the ground.  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her," Eriol said walking up to us.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Cobra asked getting paranoid.  
  
"Long enough and you call your self a man," Syaoran said with a huge chicken thrown across his shoulder. From the looks of it, it was still alive.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve saying that," Eriol told Syaoran shaking his head. "If you ask me, you both should be ashamed to call your self a man."  
  
"You mean Syaoran hasn't told Melin how he feels about her yet?" I asked starring at them wide-eyed.  
  
"Wait, wait, what! I never said that I had feelings for Melin. She's like a sister to me, there's no way." I saw Syaoran shudder. Was Tomoyo lying when she said that Syaoran liked Melin?  
  
"That's not what I heard," I said.  
  
"Well, believe me you heard wrong," Eriol said laughing.  
  
"You got that right," Syaoran said throwing the chicken down. The chicken plopped on the ground with a.scream? Did I just hear that chicken scream?  
  
"Syaoran, please tell me I'm just delusional. I just heard that chicken scream when you dropped it," I said watching it fluff out it's feathers.  
  
"Darn right you heard me screaming! That thing dropped me like I was yesterday's laundry!" the chicken cried out. I gave the chicken a sideways glance and my world when blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't have been out cold for too long. I woke up to everyone gathered in a circle with worried eyes, except for Melin.  
  
"I had the craziest dream!" I said in amazement. "I dreamt that Syaoran brought a talking chicken! Isn't it crazy?" I asked thinking that everyone would agree with me.  
  
"Uh.Sakura, Syaoran did bring a talking chicken," Tomoyo said glancing at everyone else in the group.  
  
"Oh," I sad. I laid there and blinked a few times letting her words soak in my head, and when it did. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed sitting straight up hitting a few heads on the way. My mind and heart was racing. I didn't know what to think. A talking chicken! It's unbelievable! "I think I need help," I said holding my head.  
  
"I think you need help to," I heard a voice sound. I looked up and my eyes landed on the chicken sitting near my feet. I closed my eyes for a long time and then opening thinking that if I believed hard enough, the chicken would disappear. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the chicken still standing there, so much for that theory of mine.  
  
"Oh my," was all I could say.  
  
"Please don't faint again. You make us worry when you do," Tomoyo said.  
  
"How does everyone here seem to adapt to things so much quicker than I?" I asked mostly to myself. I don't even think I really meant for that to come out in the open, but it did and they're nothing I can really do about it. "I'm not going to faint," I said with my eyes watering up. "Wow, a talking chicken. Now I've seen everything." I said.  
  
"I wasn't born this way you know!" the chicken cried out angrily.  
  
"You wasn't?" We all asked a little curious and surprised.  
  
"No! I was born a fairy!" The chicken fluffed up her feathers proudly.  
  
"What happened?" Melin asked smirking.  
  
"My partner got killed and I was turned into a half demon chicken," the chicken said sadly, but then she quickly perked right back up. "My given name is Mberay (pronounced mmm ber ray. I love that name! It's so fun to say!)"  
  
"That's a very pretty name," I told her, I still felt uneasy being around a talking chicken. I sat there taking deep breaths I closed while chanting inside my head, 'This probably just a dream. And if it isn't a dream then I should be used to things like chickens talking. After all the crap I've been through I should be used to this.'  
  
"I know," Mberay fluffing up her feathers proudly.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, where are we spending the night? I'm not too keen on going to another village," Melin said giving Syaoran and Eriol an evil look to get her point across.  
  
"Melin's right. We'd probably have better chances of surviving at the forest we were in earlier," Tomoyo said shaking slightly.  
  
I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms, suddenly I've become really tired. I looked toward the sun which wasn't even setting yet the sky wasn't even turning to it's fiery red yet. What is wrong with me lately? I yawned again, this time I brought a huge eyeful of tears.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard Cobra ask me, poor thing, he was still tied up to the tree.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.just a little tired that's all," I said smiling at him. "We'll finish our conversation later," I said getting up.  
  
"Thanks and could you do me one more little favor?" he asked giving a pleading look.  
  
"Sure what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Could you untie me? This is really uncomfortable," Cobra said scratching his head.  
  
I shook my head and untied him from his bonds. "Anyone gets touched in ways they're not suppose to, then you get tied right back up," I warned him. Cobra nodded his head.  
  
"You're too nice to him, Sakura. I thought we talked about who to trust earlier," Syaoran said giving Cobra his famous death glare.  
  
"Syaoran.that was more than a month ago I'm sure," I said. Now that I think about it, I really don't remember much of that conversation except that we yelled a lot and I had to tend to some wounds of his. Images appeared in my head of Syaoran topless exposing his well muscled upper body causing me to blush. I need sever help.  
  
"So, you remembered it," Syaoran pointed out. Inside my head I kept chanting, 'I hate mind readers, I hate mind readers.'  
  
"That's not the point she's trying to make Syaoran I'm sure," Boa said in a laughing tone. I wonder what was funny.  
  
"Sakura, when you blush like that it really brings out the color in your eyes. Don't you agree Syaoran?" Eriol asked trying not to laugh. What is wrong with these people! They act like they've never been embarrassed before.  
  
"Yes, I do have to admit, it does bring out her eyes considerably," Syaoran said before completely loosing his sanity.  
  
I closed my eyes and walked back to the boulder I was sitting on earlier. Everyone around me was laughing. I still didn't see anything funny about it. Probably cause it was happening to me.  
  
Sighing I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze blew across my face. It's funny how I forgot Kero just for a little while. How could I forget? I hate myself! I can't even be faithful to him as a friend even though he's dead! God, just kill me now. I don't deserve to live.  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in between my knees. I could feel heated tears once again rise in my eyes and fall down my face.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Boa asked me. I guess she noticed that I wasn't paying much attention to them.  
  
"Did we make you mad, cause if we did, we're sorry," Eriol said. I ignored them. I know it was really mean to do, but self-pity just decided to drown me.  
  
My tears suddenly became like a powerful waterfall and I could feel my body begin to shake from it's force.  
  
  
  
I'm going to end this chapter right here. Poor Sakura.she's having a horrible emotional roller-coaster. I feel sorry for her.  
  
Ok I've found two fics that deserved to be checked out even though there was a lot of fics I've read that are really good, these two stood out the most.  
  
The Two Kingdoms by Hana no tenshi. This fic is beautifully written and I can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Not Everything Is Easy by Pinklover. This fic is really good and raises a bunch of questions. It's fantastic.  
  
Check out these two fics they're amazing I promise. ^_~ And if you don't think so then kill me!  
  
Well that's everything, thank you all for reviewing!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	18. Chapter 18

Special Thanks to: ~*~ KristiexxNguyen ~*~ Crystal ~*~ luckyduck7too ~*~ M ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ lil-cherrie-blossym (thanks for all three of your reviews ^_^) ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ rainbow-dreamer ~*~ pinklover ~*~ hanna no tenshi  
  
Crystal ~*~ thank you so much! I feel really special now ^_^ Thank you again!  
  
Luckyduck7too ~*~ I'll have to check that fic out, thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
M ~*~ we'll see what happens later on in the fic promise!  
  
Lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ don't worry, there will be a lot of mush for S&S but not now, but I'm getting close! I can't wait! But keep in mind, Sakura is really dense about who Syaoran likes and about her own feelings toward him.  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ your welcome! Now update soon! I'm craving another chapter so please hurry before my addition kills me! ^_^  
  
Pinklover ~*~ your welcome very much, your fic is awesome. I can't wait to see more of it! About the Sakura/Tomoyo/Syaoran thing.I think I wrote this a little messed up, Tomoyo tried to tell Sakura that Syaoran liked her, but Sakura missed understood and thought she was talking about Melin. Tomoyo just kind of gave up on trying to tell her. Sorry!!!!!! Please update soon! ^_~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are too kind!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
I just sat there and cried like a baby, probably worst than a baby, but still I cried my heart out.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" I heard Tomoyo ask. I didn't even have the decency to shake or nod my head. I just cried, it's basically all I could do.  
  
"S-"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I shouted standing up on my feet. Quickly I jumped down and took off running as fast as my feet could carry me. I needed to get away, I wanted to get away. I felt as if I didn't get away soon then I would kill someone and regret it later on, and I hate regretting things.  
  
I heard footsteps not too far behind me but I didn't care. If it was an enemy then I'd either kill it or let it kill me. It didn't matter to me at the moment nothing mattered to me. I hated my self and didn't deserve to be with anyone.  
  
"Sakura wait up!" I heard Syaoran's voice cry out. Why can't he just leave me alone? Oh yeah, how could I forget so quickly. He can't go back to my mother empty-handed. I've been forgetting a lot of things recently and with that thought in my mind I felt like I wanted to take my own life away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I cried out commanding my legs to go faster. I was running downhill now and I didn't even bother to be careful in the process so, clumsy oh me tripped in a golfers hole and fell face forward then tumbling down the rest of the way.  
  
When I reached the bottom I just laid there and cried some more. I would have ran further but I had wasted all of my energy trying to get away from Syaoran. Your so pathetic Sakura, I heard my conscience say.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" I heard Syaoran asked. I didn't respond or move when I heard his footsteps stop in front of me. "Sakura." he called me again this time picking me up and holding me tight in his arms.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked through my tears.  
  
"Because I can't. Now tell me what's wrong," he commanded me softly. He began stroking my head and I could slowly feel myself relax under his gentle touch.  
  
"It's my fault that Kero's dead," I began but Syaoran cut me off immediately.  
  
"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault for what happened to Kero, so stop blaming yourself-" He said, but this time I interrupted him.  
  
"NO! Don't you get it? If it wasn't for me then Kero would still be alive. If I wasn't born to begin with none of this would have happened!" I said talking about all the deaths people had gone through to find me and then the deaths after when I was found.  
  
Syaoran pulled me away and lifted my head to where it was facing his. "Don't ever say that Sakura. You are the best thing that has happened in everyone else's lives and mine. Kero and the others wouldn't want you to blame yourself. They would want you to move on and continue being strong," Syaoran said gently. Why did he have to be so nice to me?  
  
"Yeah right, they probably hate me knowing that I'm responsible for their deaths, " I shook my head. "You would hate me to if you died because of me, I know I would," I said closing my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"Sakura, I would be happy to die, as long as I knew that you were safe," Syaoran said. I opened my eyes and looked in his eyes to see if I was hearing the truth in what he said. His voice sounded sincere, but the eyes tell no lies.  
  
When I looked in his eyes I saw something I didn't expect to see. I saw tears moisten his eyes and truth shinning through like the sun after a storm. It made me cry more and he pulled me close to him again and held me tighter.  
  
This time I noticed the warmth and comfort that radiated from his body, making me feel safer. For a moment all of my troubles seemed to disappear in the wind as we just sat there.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt sleep starting to creep upon me, but it soon vanished when I heard Syaoran's voice. "We better head back in case they decide to come looking for us," Syaoran said picking me up along with him.  
  
I dusted myself off, still feeling a little weak from all the running I did. I wanted to believe what Syaoran said about the people that died for me and my mother's kingdom, but I found it too difficult to forget.  
  
Syaoran must have sensed my uncertainty about moving on with my life and put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We walked that way all the way up the hill and back toward camp. When we arrived it was almost nightfall and everyone was getting ready for the bed.  
  
"There you two are! We were starting to worry," Cobra said taking me by the hand and dragging me away from Syaoran. I looked back at him with pleading eyes and he kind of looked past me to Cobra sending death glares.  
  
"Cobra, what are you doing?" I asked him when he finally stopped and sat me down some distance away from the group.  
  
"Can we please continue with our earlier conversation? I really hate to be left hanging like that," Cobra said sitting across from me. I was in shock. Cobra didn't try and grab me in any kind of way that was bad! Maybe he really was trying to change for the better, or just trying to impress Boa.which ever comes first.  
  
"Have you talked to her since we talked?" I asked stretching my arms and yawning a bit.  
  
"No, I've been too afraid. I think I'm turning into a coward," Cobra admitted with a sigh. "I need help to get through this Sakura and you're the only one I trust," he said looking up at me. I felt deeply touched that he trusted me so much, that he would confess his love for Boa to me.  
  
"Awww Cobra.I'm sure you're not a coward. I mean look at Syaoran and Melin! Melin is madly in love with him, and he's madly in love with her and he hasn't confessed his love for her yet either."  
  
Cobra gave me a confused look before continuing to speak. "I thought that Syaoran liked y- Oh never mind, things like this will work it's self out in time," Cobra muttered mostly to himself.  
  
"You mean that Syaoran doesn't like Melin?" I asked confused myself.  
  
"From what I heard he's never liked her, but on with my problems," Cobra said. I kind of spaced out for a little. Who does Syaoran like? I thought that Tomoyo said that he liked Melin? "Hello! Sakura, are you still here?" I heard Cobra say as he waved a hand in my face.  
  
I jumped a little and scratched my head. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Cobra I kind of went spacey." I said laughing nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed that," Cobra said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry.please continue," I said trying to regain some composure.  
  
"What do you think I should do? Do you think I should let her get to know me better before trying to make a move?" Cobra asked looking past me to Boa, who was putting a dagger underneath her makeshift pillow.  
  
"That would be the best thing to do, but don't over do it! Pretend your not really interested in her or anyone else for that matter," I said letting my mind work.  
  
"So you want me to ignore her," Cobra asked in what sounded like disbelief.  
  
"NO!" I screamed out drawing attention. "I mean no," I said softer blushing a bit. "Don't ignore her, that's the last thing you want to do. Just act like your not interested in any of us girls, especially Boa. Soon she'll start to wonder what's wrong and will start talking to you. Still don't make a first move not yet cause then you'll just ruin everything," I told him slowly letting it all sink in his head.  
  
Cobra thought about it for a few moments and then began to slowly nod his head. Standing up he began to walk back to camp while nodding his head and talking to himself. "That's a great idea." I heard him say before he went out of hearing range.  
  
I stretched my arms out and lay back on the ground and looked up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the darkening sky.  
  
I heard footsteps coming toward me. I thought it was Syaoran at first but then I heard Boa's voice. "Sakura.?" she called.  
  
A pang of guilt hit me near my heart. I remembered yelling at her to leave me alone before I took off. "I'm sorry," I said before she could speak again.  
  
I heard her sit next to me with a sigh. "It's ok, I wasn't bothered by that. I was wondering if you were ok now? You seemed really upset about something," she said looking down at me. I watched her for a moment out of the corner of my eye before continuing to look at the stars.  
  
"I just needed to get away. Everything is just happening so fast and I'm afraid of what will happen next I guess. Plus I've been blaming myself and Syaoran says that I shouldn't. I'm just really confused I guess. I don't even know what's wrong with me," I admitted to her quietly.  
  
"Sakura, there's nothing wrong with you, you're just going through changes in your life," Boa said resting a hand on my arm. "Someday soon you'll find out why all these things happened to you, but for now don't rush it. You don't want to start growing gray hairs now do you?" Boa asked. I could hear laughter in her voice when she spoke.  
  
I smiled at her as I sat up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Boa.for everything," I told her before standing up to go to bed.  
  
"Wait!" Boa cried standing up and dusting herself off. "Cobra didn't try and touch you when he drug you over here did he?" she asked. I could hear slight anger in her voice.  
  
"No why?" I asked blinking at her innocently.  
  
"He didn't?" Boa asked amazed. "It's strange.whatever you two talked about seemed to make him a normal person! He just walked back to camp and went straight to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. It's like he's changed over night!" Boa said.  
  
"Why do you care? Aren't you happy that he stopped with the grabbing? I know I am," I said honestly. I wasn't expecting Boa to notice Cobra's change so quickly! Geez she's a good observer!  
  
"Yeah I am happy!" she practically shouted. "It's just that it seems weird." Boa started to space out a little bit but quickly came back to earth. "Oh well, I'm going to bed, I'm too tired to worry about this," Boa said clapping her hands together.  
  
I nodded my head slightly and followed her back to camp and climbed into bed. As soon as I closed my eyes an image of Syaoran holding me earlier popped up in my head. I quickly opened my eyes and turned on my side and stared at him for a moment.  
  
He looked so peaceful when he slept. I had this strange urge to go over to him and just wrap myself in his arms again. It felt so right back at the bottom of the hill and I would give anything to have that feeling again. I thought about what I had just thought about doing and I mentally slapped myself. Where in the world did that thought even come from in the first place?  
  
After thinking that I was crazy myself I decided to shake any other crazy thoughts of Syaoran away and closed my eyes. Another image of Syaoran holding me flashed through my mind, but this time I didn't open my eyes. I kept them closed as the images began to come to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was standing in a field of wildflowers dancing with the flying petals that twirled in the wind. Then I held my arms out to the side and fell backwards stirring up a bunch of butterflies.  
  
I giggled for a moment and closed my eyes. That's when I heard the voice I missed so much. I opened my eyes and there he was. Kero was fluttering above me!  
  
'Kero!' I called out in happiness. I tired to grab him from the air to give him a hug, but my hands went through him. Suddenly tears started forming in my eyes. 'I can't touch you.'  
  
'Sakura, listen to me,' Kero commanded. I looked back up at him. 'I don't want you to through away your life cause I'm no longer with you physically. Keep in mind though, I'm with you mentally only cause you keep me in your heart and I thank you for that,' he said smiling down at me.  
  
'Kero! I miss you so much!' I cried to him.  
  
'I know, I miss you to. .Sakura, about that Syaoran kid,' he began again.  
  
'Yeah what is it?'  
  
'Sakura!' I heard someone call my name. I sat up and looked behind me to see Syaoran running toward me.  
  
'Jesus Christ! Even when I'm dead I can't tell you what needs to be told!' Kero cried. I looked back at him to ask what was he talking about but he started disappearing. 'I'll be back Sakura, when I know I can talk to you without interruptions.' and just like that he was gone.  
  
I started at the empty space for a while. 'Sakura!' I heard Syaoran call again.  
  
I whispered to Kero, wherever he disappeared to, that I loved and missed him. Standing up I moved a stay hair out of my face and waited for Syaoran to come to me. 'Sy-" he stopped me before I could finish saying his name.  
  
'Sakura, there's something I have to tell you.' whatever it was it sounded really important.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Sakura,' he took my hands into his. He acted different around me. Like he was afraid or something, but of what?  
  
'Sakura I love you.' he said. He looked back at me and it looked like he just stopped breathing all together!  
  
I starred at him for a while, not knowing exactly how to react. Then the next thing I knew I was in his arms hugging him. "I love you to, Syaoran!" I cried out.  
  
That's when I heard laughter. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I realized that I had been dreaming. Only this time I wasn't dancing, I think I was talking in my sleep. Oh God!!! What and how much did they hear!  
  
"That's my girl!" Tomoyo cried slapping her thigh. I sat up and looked around me. Everyone was in a circle around me, including Mberay and .Syaoran. I felt my stomach start to churn. Why me?  
  
"Sakura, who knew eh?" Cobra asked laughing. The only ones that weren't laughing were Mberay and Syaoran. If they heard what I think they heard then I want to slit my throat right now. I could almost imagine myself grabbing a dagger and just slitting my own throat. Yeah right. I wouldn't have the guts.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Maybe if I play dumb they'll leave me alone. Please let this work, please let this work.  
  
"Don't tell me she doesn't remember!" Boa whined throwing her hands down to show her distress.  
  
"Great, what's the point of congratulating her if she doesn't remember what she did?" Eriol asked shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to bed," Cobra said getting up and walking back to his pallet. Everyone stood up and doing the same.except for Melin, Syaoran, and Mberay.  
  
Melin looked at me with fire in her eyes while making the I'm-going-to-slit- your-throat-sign. Then she got up and walked back to her pallet. Then Mberay mad a clucking sound that I think was meant to be a laughing sound. So now it was down to Syaoran and me and I don't think that he believed my fake innocents of not knowing what everyone was talking about.  
  
"Syao-" I began but was suddenly cut off with his lips on mine. At first I didn't know what to do or what to think, but I guess instinct took over and I just responded! I felt I had just been shocked with this huge wave of electricity.  
  
He pulled away and I realized that I was trebling! For that moment, time seemed to have slowed down for just the two of us and I wanted to remain like this forever. I went in heaven instantly now been spoiled for life and don't want to go back to earth.  
  
Inside my head I could hear Kero say, 'its about time.' Causing me to smile slightly.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran called me. His voice was barely over a whisper. "I love you."  
  
"I thought you loved Melin-" I began confused but he stopped me with another kiss, only this time shorter.  
  
"Never. I love you and only you," he said looking me in my eyes.  
  
"I love you to," I said. He pulled me into a tight hug, which I gladly went into. Then I heard a bunch of 'awwws' coming from all around us. Syaoran and I both turned to see everyone had been watching us, causing me, I don't' know about Syaoran, to heat up like food baking in an oven.  
  
"How long have you guys been up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We didn't even go to sleep!" Tomoyo said waving her hands.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to see what Syaoran would do," Boa said practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Did you honestly think that we bought that innocent stuff?" Eriol asked laughing.  
  
"Actually I did," I said honestly causing everyone to stop laughing and just stare at me. "What! I honestly did think you guys bought it!"  
  
"O" was all I got from them before they started laughing again full force. I looked at Syaoran who only shrugged.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18! They had their first kiss, FINALLY!!!! I've been waiting, and waiting and waiting for me to dream of them having their first kiss and I finally did!!! YES!! Now I can write more much for them two!! Yes, Yes, Yes! Clears throat. Once again thank you all for reviewing, now here are the fics that stood out the most to me.  
  
Take My Hand and Let Me Be Your Light by summerheat. It's really good kind of sad though in the beginning but she needs to continue!!! If summerheat reads this fic then please hurry and update!!  
  
Salsa Dancer by SoUrPoP1004. It's really good and I hope that she and everyone that I listed before this chapter hurry with they next chapters please!!  
  
Well, these are the ones that stood out since I've been working on this chapter, so go ahead and check them out.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	19. Chapter 19

Special thanks to: ~*~ Crystalline ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ crystal ~*~ lil- cherrie-blossym ~*~ Amber ~*~ IC ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ Yanddar Wart ~*~ lilcherryblossom ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ ice queen ~*~ Assl ~*~ luckyducky7too  
  
Liang ReConst ~*~ thank you for reviewing twice  
  
Lil-cherri-blossym ~*~ thank you for reviewing ten times lol.  
  
Crystalline ~*~ I'm so glad that I've inspired you to write! It makes me happy to know that I've inspired someone. Thanks for reading and good luck on your fic!  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone after that either.  
  
Crystal ~*~ I'll have to check it out sometime. I haven't watched Hamtaro in forever! School hasn't allowed me to watch Hamtaro since after the month after it started. But I'll still check it out!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The next day went somewhat normal. The girls, not including Melin, kept saying 'awww' every time Syaoran and I talked or looked at each other. Melin would send me death glares while sharpening her daggers, which kind of worried me.  
  
I walked over to Tomoyo to help pick her blankets up and while walking past I had to walk past Melin. Who I swear was chanting 'Kill Sakura, kill Sakura, kill Sakura.' Licking my lips I finished helping Tomoyo, who kept giving me concerned glances.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard her ask me.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine," I told her, trying my best to ignore Melin as I walked back past her to help everyone else. When camp was finished we began our journey to my mother once more. Which reminds me.  
  
"How far away is my mother from here?" I asked moving my bundle on my shoulder to a more comfortable position.  
  
"About another three or four weeks," Eriol said as if it wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
Cobra, Boa, and me stopped right where we were and looked at them before saying at the same time, "That's almost another month!"  
  
"Hey, we didn't really ask you two to join us," Syaoran said pointing to Boa and Cobra.  
  
"Oh yeah." Boa said causing us to sweat drop.  
  
"Yeah well, I kind of didn't have much of a choice, so I can legally say ALMOST A MONTH?" I practically shouted the last three words to emphasize my point.  
  
"It's not that long." Syaoran said, I think he was trying to sugar coat the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah.besides, you were unconscious most of the time," Eriol said. "Maybe you'll get lucky a-OOOF!" Syaoran punched Eriol hard in the gut before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Thanks," I told him. I already knew what Eriol was going to say and I didn't need him to say it out loud.  
  
"Eriol! What is wrong with you? That's something I would expect Melin to say!" Tomoyo scolded him while crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey!" Melin cried out in her defense. "Take that back, I'm much meaner than that!" she finished. We all turned to look at her and then just shook our heads. There was no point in disagreeing with her, it would only start up a huge argument.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a really sick sounding voice said. I couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from because it sounded like it was all around us!  
  
"Who's there?" Syaoran cried pulling out his weapons, along with the other guys. Why must they act so tough? I thought as I pulled out my own sword.  
  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Just hand over the princess and we'll let you live," the voice answered, this time followed by others agreeing with it.  
  
"How about we don't and I kicked your-" Syaoran began but got interrupted.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" the voice shouted, causing the other voices to laugh, although I do have to admit that was pretty funny! Oh my gosh! Did I just think what I think I thought? Please tell me I didn't find the voices' humor actually funny! I'm going to die a very unhappy girl.  
  
"How do you know we even have the princess?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because I told them that you did," Melin said stepping in front of us. We just looked at her like she was crazy! I mean is she crazy? Cause I can make her a potion that'll set her back in her right mind.  
  
"Melin, what are you talking about/" Tomoyo asked in a really confused voice.  
  
"Don't act stupid Tomoyo. I told them that we had her. Now hand over the princess and none of you get hurt," Melin said in a cool voice.  
  
"Why would you do this Melin?" Syaoran asked. He let his sword drop a little.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I can't bare to lose you to the likes of her! I would rather give her away than let her have you," Melin said walking towards him.  
  
"That makes no sense at all," Cobra said scratching his head.  
  
"Tell me about it," I heard Boa mutter.  
  
"Come now Sakura, don't keep our guests waiting. Get to steppin over here now, or everyone gets hurt," Melin said pulling out a dagger for each hand.  
  
"I don't understand Melin. I know you hate me and all, but why would you betray everyone to just get at me?" I asked confused. This made no sense at all to me.  
  
"Oh please! Do you honestly think I care about anyone in this pathetic group besides Syaoran and myself? If any of you thought that then your nothing but a bunch of fools!" Melin cried out laughing. Red eyes began to appear in the shadows that surrounded us.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." Eriol said holding Tomoyo closer to him and getting into attack mode.  
  
"Melin.you're not making any sense!" Syaoran cried. "How long have you been up to this?" he asked. All I could do was stare at Melin and the growing numbers of glowing red eyes that were surrounding us.  
  
"Practically every since that slut's been trying to make moves on you," Melin answered. "There's no way I was going to let her have you," Melin added as she began to walk up to Syaoran.  
  
I felt a twinge of jealousy and rage shoot through me when she put her hands behind his head. I tried to hold it in and calm down but my emotions just wouldn't let me. So the next thing I knew I was going crazy!  
  
"Keep your hands off of him!" I cried. I practically flew and tackled Melin and we began rolling in the dirt choking each other.  
  
"Aww Syaoran! Now look what you started!" I heard Eriol say. That's when I felt someone else join in on the fight. At first I thought it was Eriol, but when I turned around to see whom it was it was Tomoyo and Boa! They were helping me fight Melin!  
  
"Guys, I don't need help," I managed to get out while trying to get at Melin.  
  
"Yeah well, she's our problem to," Tomoyo yelled before screaming out an eardrum-shattering scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing to cover their ears from the deafening sound.  
  
That's when I saw my chance! But I think the demons saw it as their chance to, because the next thing I remember is being amongst a swarm of them.  
  
I know, I know too short! I thought so to but I wanted to get a chapter out before you guys' thought I had finished the fic. Although it's almost finished, but not yet. So stick around for chapter 20! Which I promise will be much, much longer  
  
Ok, now the fics that stood out the most to me while creating this unfortunately short chapter was.  
  
Childhood Crush ~*~ Although you've probably already read it.Anyway, this fic is fantastic! I don't know if I can even describe it with words but go check it out if you haven't!  
  
I wanted to list more, but I haven't really been reading any fics for a while.so yeah I'm probably going to have a list by the time Tonight is over with! Stay tuned for chapter 20!!! This is the longest fic I've ever written.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes ~*~ Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I want to thank all of those who do wait for me I really appreciate it. My posting me be a little worst for a while cause I'm helping my Grandma move and I've got some kind of flu that over half of my school has as well, so please bare with me!  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ lil-cherrie-blossym ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Tomoyo-chan ~*~ StolenLove ~*~ KristieNguyen ~*~ pinklover-sama ~*~ Yanddar Wart ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ firey queen 86 ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ CJ ~*~ big bad gg ~*~ Lucifer ~*~ WingK^^  
  
Big bad gg, WingK^^ and Lucifer ~*~ no there will be no cards involved, this is my own magic. As for the mother I want to keep that secret.  
  
CJ ~*~ I'm thinking about the whole Melin thing, but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with her.  
  
Lil-cherrie-blossym ~*~ thank you for the four reviews that you've sent me. You've reviewed every single chapter and that makes me feel really happy thank you!  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ Don't worry. I understand.computers are so annoying. Most of the time I want to chop mine up from all the frustration it puts me through.  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ I hope everything turns out for the better! My prayers go out to you!  
  
StolenLove ~*~ Please don't turn into Tina. She's a slave driver!  
  
Pinklover-sama ~*~ I love your fic please continue soon!  
  
Yanddar Wart ~*~ I don't know why I had them run from two headed monsters and not demons and skeletons. Probably cause they're not used to fighting possessed skeletons and really weird people! Now on to important matters. Come BACK to Richmond!!!! It stinks here so you have to come back ^_~.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The demons swarmed around me filling the air with this God-awful stench that had me on the ground gasping for air. My vision started to blur and all I could hear was their voices and the screaming voices of my friends and Syaoran. I wanted to cry out for help but every time I opened my mouth to make sound, nothing came out.  
  
Everything started swirling and then I couldn't see anything or move. I couldn't hear anything either, and I'm not sure if it's because everything really went quiet or I had gone deaf. Then, my answers were answered.well about my hearing anyways.  
  
"Well, now I have you, Princess. You've caused me so much trouble," I could hear Melin's voice say. "I can't wait to get you to the head demon so you can finally be put out of your misery and out of my way." I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I wanted to get up and try and defend myself if it was necessary, but what good would it had done me? I couldn't see. So I just lay there listening to her footsteps coming closer and closer and then they finally stopped. I felt a hand grab me by the hair and lift my head up off the ground. "Do you know how the head demon will dispose of you Sakura?" she asked. Did she honestly expect me to answer? I couldn't make a sound even if I wanted to! "He'll drain you of your powers and eat you!" She made sure she emphasized the word eat before throwing my head back on the hard ground.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes began to flow. I might have been bleeding but I wasn't sure. My now aching head was throbbing too bad and I felt like if I didn't control my tears soon I would drown in them.  
  
"So this is the beautiful and delicious Princess!" I heard a voice ring through the darkness. It sounded like that voice I heard when we were in the forest before we discovered Melin led them to us.  
  
"Don't even think about it," I heard Melin say. More footsteps sounded and stopped near my lifeless body.  
  
"Not even a nibble of her hair?" The demon questioned.  
  
"Not even a nibble. Maybe if your Master feels it's necessary he'll let you have what's left of her bones," Melin said chuckling.  
  
I felt like my life was just about to end and there was nothing in the world I could do about it. I wanted to cry some more, but this time not from my injured head but from my injured heart. Painful things began popping up in my head of all the things I would never be able to do.  
  
I would never get to laugh and joke with any of my newfound friends. I would never again get to smell the forests after the rain or the wildflowers that sway back and forth in the wind. I would never be able to see my real mother. I would never get to know what it's like to have kids of my own and most importantly, I would never be able to be held in Syaoran's arms, Melin made sure of that.  
  
It hurt me to think of all the things that I would never get to do again or experience and from each passing second I could feel my heart grow heavier. It got to the point where if felt so heavy that it felt like it would rip through my chest and fall ten feet into the ground.  
  
*Sakura* I heard Kero's voice call from somewhere in the back of my mind.  
  
*Kero? * I thought inside my head.  
  
*This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into now, * he said. I could just imagine him shaking his had down on me from disappointment. *How will I ever get you out of this one? * He asked.  
  
*Kero, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault that you died; it's my fault that everyone got captured. I'm just some silly little Princess who doesn't' know her butt from a hole in the ground, *  
  
*I thought Syaoran told you not to blame yourself for every little bad thing that happens, * Kero said. I could hear the amusement in his voice that I know I missed so much.  
  
*Kero, your death and the deaths of the others aren't little, and neither is the fact that I got everyone captured, * I tried to argue, but I felt something hit me across the face. *OUCH! * I screamed mentally.  
  
*Every time I heard you blame yourself I'm going to smack you in your face, * Kero told me like it was no big deal.  
  
*You don't need to do that you know! Besides how did you smack me? * I asked curiously.  
  
*You can do a lot of things when you a ghost, * Kero said. I could feel his little paws massaging the place he had hit earlier.  
  
*Are you saying I should become a ghost? * I asked in a teasing tone. I missed doing this with Kero, and it's a shame that this would be the last time I would ever get to feel happiness ever again.  
  
*Oh course not! You still need to be with Syaoran and the others, * Kero told me. I felt his paw leave my face. I heard a huff before he continued and I had a clear image of Kero with his little paws on his hips. *Thinking of becoming a ghost it's outrageous! Syaoran still needs you and you need him and well it goes pretty much the same for everyone else. You all need each other. You're a team! Trust them Sakura they'll pull through for you, I promise. *  
  
I heard Kero's voice fade out when he said he promised and panic rose within me. *Kero! Kero! Please don't leave me hear alone. * Once more tears filled and over flowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now see Princess! That wasn't so bad now was it!" I opened my eyes at the sound of that voice I've come to hate so much. It was whatever it is that was with Melin earlier. I think we were inside a building and that it was daytime because only a ray of light gleamed in and landed on Boa. Who lay there with tears in her eyes? I wanted to ask her what was wrong and what had gone on since I feel asleep but I dared not to try with that demon around.  
  
Just then Boa spit on him and the demon reared back and licked the spit off of him! I wanted to puke so much! It was just sick and wrong, sick and wrong!  
  
"I'll be back my pretty." he said still licking away the spit. I felt my stomach turn a couple of times before it finally decided to calm down. Then I heard Boa crying.  
  
"Boa, are you ok?" I asked in a supper hoarse voice.  
  
"No," was the only reply that I got from her besides some more crying.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. I hated times like this. I felt like I needed to comfort Boa and I couldn't because I'm still drugged up on whatever that smell from last night.  
  
"I can't tell you. I can't tell anybody," Boa said through more tears. Then I began to hear other moans and groans coming from all around me. If I looked hard enough I could see the bodies of my friends lying around me.  
  
Then I felt something grab my hand. I stiffly turned to see who or what it was that grabbed me and the first thing I saw was a big blur of amber. The fist thing that was running through my mind was Syaoran. "How-" I began to ask him but he cut me off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I don't think I got as much of the drug stuff as you and the others." He sat up with a little difficulty and pulled me into his arms. I laid there with my eyes closed enjoying the warmth radiating from his body.  
  
"I'm scared," I managed to croak out. I cleared my throat as best as I could and moved my tongue a bit to try and moisten my mouth.  
  
"I'll be here for you, don't worry," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"But what about Boa? She's crying," I whispered in a low voice, while looking back up in his eyes.  
  
"We'll see what we can do for her, but not now. First we gotta figure away to get us all out of here without any damage," Syaoran said. I could feel his muscles start to twitch and I was wondering if it was from the drug he had inhaled or he was angry.  
  
"What about Melin?" I asked a little worried. Yeah, I think I'm crazy now. I'm worried about Melin! That sorry no-good-for-nothing is the reason why we're in this mess and I'm worried about her! I'm going crazy...  
  
"There's nothing we can do. Melin died sometime ago without any of us knowing," he said in somewhat of an angry tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. This suddenly became a rather interesting conversation.  
  
"Melin is possessed. The only part of her still alive is her obsessions; everything else is no longer." he said softly. All I could do was make my mouth into a big "O."  
  
"What happened?" I heard Cobra ask. I turned my attention to him holding his head. He looked around and I saw his eyes land on Boa's still crying form. "Boa what's wrong?" he asked scrambling toward her. Boa just shook her head and cried in his arms when he picked her up and held her close to his chest. He turned and looked at me asking me the same question and all I could do was shrug my shoulders and shake my head.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it!" Boa cried out, filling the room with her sorrow.  
  
  
  
Sad, I know. Plus I made this chapter too short, but I had to hurry and write something but my fingers won't cooperate with me so I have no choice but to end it here. Thank you all that's reviewed and have waited patiently for this chapter. The story is coming to a close, I don't know when, but soon and I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I wanna know your views on this. WRITE A SEQUEL? OR MAKE THE STORY LONGER?  
  
Love's you all, ~* Ghetto Princess 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes ~*~ Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and reading my fic it means a lot to me. One last thing I want to announce! I've got a new story in the making, but it's not CCS, it's for Inuyasha for those who also like Inuyasha. But I won't be posting it up any time soon so I can concentrate on this fic. But the moment I'm finished I'm sure I'll be a long ways written with the Inuyasha fic, which I am very proud of so far, I just hope it's just as good or better then this one.  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ crystal ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ Joe ~*~ Ryan ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ Pinklover-sama ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ Dark-Lighten-Shadow ~*~ d ~*~ Tomoyo-chan ~*~ lilcherryblossom ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ Iris Half-Elven ~*~ kawaiicutie ~*~ SakurasBubbles  
  
For everyone who reviewed ~*~ I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO BOA JUST YET!!! IT'S A SURPRISE THAT MAKES ME EVEN SICK. Seriously, I'll probably give you clues to what's wrong with Boa. I wonder who gets it right first. Also, those of you who thought you were asking too much of me writing this fic longer and a sequel you guys are not asking too much. I honestly think it's flattering when you guys want both.  
  
Kawaii mouse and Dark Lighten-Shadow ~*~ Thank you both for your reviews I thought they were so cute! (Binyaile: and I think Ghetto needs to go to the state hospital! Ghetto Princess: Hey!)  
  
Crystal ~*~ If you're still reading this, I tried to review your fic at least a hundred times and it wouldn't let me. So until ff.net lets me review this is what I wanted to say about your fic in the first place. *Clears throat* It was beautiful, and I really love the way you wrote it And I want you to continue writing and I'll try reviewing again.  
  
Danielle Ngo ~*~ It's ok, I understand ^_^.  
  
Dark Lighten-Shadow ~*~ You and my friend Tina have to be the scariest reviewers I've ever known. Thank you so much for reviewing I actually enjoy the reviews that you send me.even when they're about attacking.me. uh. Thank you again!  
  
SakurasBubbles ~*~ I understood what you were saying in your review and I like your idea! No.wait I don't like it, I LOVE it! Thanks for the review!  
  
The winner of either make a sequel or make the story longer is..  
  
Making the story longer! But for those who wanted a sequel, I will blend the sequel into this story so it will be much longer, but you won't know where the sequel begins so. Uh. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
  
Oh and for those who are wanting to know the count number of the votes it's 11 votes for make it longer and 5 votes for make a sequel.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Boa had cried till what seemed like hours and now she finally went into a not so peaceful sleep in Cobra's arms. I felt sorry for her, even though I don't know what that demon thing done to her.  
  
"What do you think happened to her?" I heard Tomoyo ask Eriol.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it had to be something awful to get her to cry like that," Eriol whispered back.  
  
I looked over at Cobra to see how he was fairing and it didn't look good. He just held her close to him with his head bent. He hadn't spoken a word since Boa had told him that she couldn't and wouldn't tell him what was wrong.  
  
The vibe that I was getting from him was scaring the life out of me. Oh yeah, that's another thing I'm able to do now. I can feel vibes from people and can tell what they feel without even looking at them. Anyway, his vibe was dangerous and yet there was a hint of worry mixed up with it. I knew he was mad, that much was obvious, but I could tell that he was overly mad. When I say that I mean, he'll kill the first thing that moves or speaks to him.  
  
Then I heard a door swing open and there stood Melin. Cobra laid boa gently down off of his lap and went after Melin like a crazy person. He was just about to tackle her when suddenly he stopped in mid air.  
  
"I don't think so, Cobra," Melin told him shaking her head. Suddenly Cobra went flying in the air and crashed into a wall.  
  
"How did she do that?" I asked in wonder.  
  
I heard some clicking sounds coming near me and then I remembered Mberray being there. "She's no longer human," Mberray told me.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I mean that, they've turned her into a demon as well. The Melin you used to know is dead and from the looks of it, she's been dead for quite sometime," Mberray added.  
  
"If the real Melin is dead, then why is she still after Syaoran?" Eriol asked, just as confused as everyone else.  
  
"It's all for show or the demon inside of your friend's body has also taken up feelings for him as well. He is a rather decent looking boy after all," Mberray said.  
  
"Shut you know it all chicken!" Melin cried. I glanced over to Melin who moved her hand through the air as if she was throwing something. Then at that same moment, Mberray when flying through the air!  
  
"I've got her!" I heard Tomoyo cry. I don't if she caught her or not cause my attention was fully on the demon Melin.  
  
"Well, look at what we have here." a deep voice sounded from behind Melin. Melin turned around and took a step away from the door with this evil grin planted on her face. My skin started to crawl from her grinning like that and my heart began tot race when I heard that voice. That voice sounded just like.  
  
"You." I managed to get out. The Demon Kero stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"My little cherry blossom. How are you feeling this fine afternoon?" he asked me in his deep voice.  
  
"You got a lot of nerve asking me that question," I him. I felt Syaoran's grip tighten around my waist making it almost difficult to breath.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that, my sweet cherry blossom," the Demon Kero said.  
  
"Will you stop calling me Cherry Blossom?" I asked annoyed. I can't stand it when they call me by my meaning.  
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't want to give you to the Master spoiled now would I?" he asked stepping closer.  
  
"Keep your distance demon!" Cobra shouted. His hand went to where his sword and daggers would have been but they came back empty handed. "Where are my weapons?" he demanded. Everyone looked at each other and started checking for our own weapons, only to find that they've disappeared. Which also lead to a lot of shouting in frustration.  
  
"You don't need weapons where you're going," Melin told us smiling wickedly. I still finding it hard to believe that Melin betrayed us like she did. I mean sure she hated my guts but I never thought that she would.wait, I forgot. The real Melin died and a demon is using her corpse. How silly of me to forget.  
  
"Princess, please be careful. It's dangerous to argue with a demon, believe me I should know!" I heard Mberray warn me. I didn't turn to look at her like I would have normally done. I felt that if I did, something bad would happen to me for letting my guard down.  
  
"I'll be fine, thanks Mberray," I told her keeping my gaze on the demons before me.  
  
"That damned chicken is starting to get on my nerves!" Melin sang in an angry tune.  
  
"Then just ignore it! I might want to keep the chicken. Never know when they can become useful," the Demon Kero said walking toward me.  
  
"Keep away from us," I heard Syaoran sneer while standing up, pulling me along with him.  
  
"What are you going to do? Beat me with your puny hands and feet?" (I'm going to call Demon Kero DK from now on.) DK asked as he continued his walk toward us.  
  
Syaoran pushed me behind him and held me in place with his right arm. "If I have to I will," he told DK. DK stopped where he was and blinked at Syaoran for a while before bursting out into laughter. Soon after Melin and a whole bunch of other demons that had slipped into the room unnoticed joined in on the laughing. "It's not funny." Syaoran said some what quietly.  
  
"It is to them," I whispered into his ear. DK soon stopped laughing and proceeded to approach us.  
  
"Give the Princess up boy or everyone in this room dies," DK threatened.  
  
"Syaoran just-"  
  
"NO! I already know what your gonna say and I won't agree with it, so just save your breath," Syaoran told me. He looked over his shoulder and almost instantly I became lost in his deep pools of amber.  
  
"Syaoran." I began but my voice tightened and a big ball of air filled my throat. Deep down I knew what I was about to say and do would hurt Syaoran, but it would also hurt me to. Yet, it had to be done, otherwise everyone else dies because of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "I love you so much," I told him in a loud whisper. "Please forgive me." Those were my final words before I kissed him one last time. Then before he knew it or could think about what I was going to do I broke away from him and speed walked over to DK.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran cry out. I could hear the anger and hurt in his voice that nearly broke my own heart. I turned around and looked at him one last time with tears in my eyes and mouthed the words 'I will love you forever.' Then I turned around and a horde of demons surrounded me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't remember much of anything that had happened after that. I knew I didn't fall asleep in any kind of way, yet I still had a hard time remembering what had happened that afternoon.  
  
Anyway, I found myself in some kind of bedroom chamber and everything was pink! I love the color pink and all, but I think however decorated went way over board with it. The sent of cherry blossoms filled the air so thick that I nearly gagged. The demons around here really must want me to die from everything I like.  
  
I walked around and came across a golden full-length mirror. I looked into it barely recognizing me. My hair looked like it had grown even longer and started to develop curls near the ends, my eyes were the same emerald color but there was a different kind of light in them that I didn't recognize. I looked somewhat taller than I remembered and I really grew up, which was really freaky cause I wasn't like this a month ago.  
  
Then I noticed I wasn't wearing the torn up gown that Syaoran had gotten me. I was now wearing a pale pink dress with golden trim along the waist, writs, and the hem of my dress, which was as long as my hair. Where my bellybutton was a green gem shown brightly. I lifted up the bottom of my dress and noticed that I had pink slippers with a gold boarder.  
  
I closed my eyes and walked away from the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself or at what I was wearing any longer. In a small way it sparked up fear to see myself the way I looked. I guess this is what I get for not looking at my reflection for about a month.  
  
Tucking a loose strain of hair behind my ear I walked around this 'dungeon' of mine and the first thing that I noticed was there was no windows or doors. I felt a sense of panic start to run through my veins and clog most of my common sense. I began moving gigantic pictures and drapes that hung from the ceiling to floor searching for a crack or something that lead outside this room, but in the end I found nothing. I was captive and there was no sure way of escaping.  
  
My legs gave out from underneath me and tears weld up within my eyes, but I didn't let them flow cause realization hit me. I gave up my life practically to save the lives of my friends and the only love I've ever known.Syaoran. He must hate me right now for doing what I did but at the moment it felt like the right thing to do if not the most sensible at that time.  
  
Taking deep breathes I calmed what remained of my wrecked nerves and picked myself up. There was nothing I could do now but wait.wait for my destiny to take its final roll.  
  
"How do you like the accommodations?" A male voice ask. I turned around shocked that there was anyone in the room with me, since I had looked in every place imaginable in the room.  
  
He was a young man, older than the boys (Syaoran, Eriol, and Cobra) were. He had black hair and intense black eyes and amazingly everything about him felt familiar, but that's not what mattered at the moment. What mattered was who he was and why he had suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked him. My eyes began roaming the place for anything that could be used as a fighting weapon.  
  
"I was sent to-"  
  
"I don't care about what you were sent here to do at the moment. How did you get in here? There's no way in and there's no way out so how did you get in here? Was you hiding in some place that I over looked?" I began pounding him with question on top of question. He just stood there and looked calm and his eyes seemed to have a spark of humor in them.  
  
"Slow down, I'll answer your questions. I promise. When ever the Master wishes me to appear a certain place I appear, if the Master no longer wants me to be here he'll take me somewhere else. If the Master wishes me to no longer exist," he told me, a small smile began to spread across his face. That smile seemed so familiar to me.  
  
"That's horrible." I heard my self-say.  
  
"Actually, it's not as bad as you think may think it to be.that is if you do what the Master says."  
  
"Who is this Master? Every demon.you're not a demon are you?" I had to interrupt my previous question to make sure that he wasn't one just in case that I might have offended him or something. When he shook his head no, I sighed a breath of relief and mentally thanked God. "OK, back to what I was going to ask before. Every demon is always talking about the Master. Who is he or what is he?"  
  
"He is the ruler of all the demons and minions that are in this world today. He's like a god or something to that extent I guess." His voice began to trail off and I think that subject of the 'Master' was getting a bit touchy for him so I decided for a subject change.  
  
"Well, lets not worry about that at the moment.Uh.What's your name?" Does he have a name? Do slaves of the demons get that privilege? Is having a name even a privilege? Too many questions Sakura slow your role.  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Touya?" I repeated mainly to myself.  
  
  
  
And cut! Sorry folks I want to end the chapter here. Now I know you sweet people are getting tired of me stopping the chapters so short, even though you really haven't said anything about that.Anyway, chapter 22 will be five pages or more longer. And since the fic being longer and me mixing a sequel into it (although you won't notice it being a sequel part) I'm probably going to have more than 50 or 55 chapters, and that's if I'm lucky. I've never written a fic that long or as long as this one is now but hey, for you guys it's worth it. Your reviews are the reason I write.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes ~*~ Sorry for the long wait everyone. I lost this disk twice and I just found it and had to hurry up and post this chapter before people started to bomb my house again. Sorry for the wai!  
  
Special Thanks to ~*~ Kaylie-chan ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ Syaoran-and-Sakura ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ heavenly luv ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ Blue-Star-118 ~*~ crystal ~*~ Tomoyo- chan ~*~ d ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ sK ~*~ SakuraBubbles  
  
SK ~*~ I sorry! It's been so long since I've seen a CCS show that I forgot what color his eyes really were.  
Chapter 22  
  
"Touya?" I repeated mainly to my self. That name, it sounded so familiar, and his face looked familiar. Was he someone I once knew? Did I imagine him before or something? He keep staring at me as if waiting for me to say something, but say what?  
  
He must have given up on getting me to say anything cause his he started frowning and a look of disappointment showed in his eyes. "If you don't need anything m'Lady I'll be on my way," he said.  
  
"NO! Wait please don't leave," I begged. Why was I asking him to say? "I- have we met somewhere before?" I asked.  
  
A smile spread across his face and his eyes beamed with happiness. "Yes.monster."  
  
A flash entered my mind and blocked my vision to the outside world. Then images started to take form. I was in a beautiful forest; fairies were flying in the air from flower to flower laughing. Then I snapped back to reality. What was that?  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked him in somewhat of a shock. He called me a monster! The nerve of him! I then got an urge to go up to him and just stomp all over his feet, but I kept myself rooted in one spot.  
  
"I said nothing m' Lady," Touya told me. I gave him my best glare knowing well that he called me a monster. The nerve of him! Then just for him lying to me, I went over and stomped on his foot and another flood of something came taking over my mind.  
  
This time I was practically a toddler! I was standing in front of a young boy older than me laughing his brains out about something. Obvious I was mad about whatever it was and stepped on his feet, although it didn't phase him any cause it didn't hurt him, me being so little.  
  
The vision disappeared and left a confused me and a laughing Touya on the floor rolling around. Funny though, I mean, why would you be laughing after someone just stomped on your feet? If that was me in his situation I would probably be crying my eyes out, especially with these kind of shoes on! I looked down at what he was wearing and of course they're are super thick leather so he's not going to feel most of the impact, silly me.  
  
Shaking my head I put the thoughts away about the eerie visions I had just received. There was something fishy about that boy but I would just have to think about that later. Now for the matters in front of me. "You're a crazy person aren't you?" I asked him starring at him  
  
Touya wiped away a tear that was about to trickle down his cheek and stood up off the floor while dusting himself. "I-I-I'm sorry, it-it's just that it reminded me of something that's all," he said through his own snickering. He seemed to have stopped for a while and looked at me with this really goofy grin and started laughing again.  
  
Now I'm not sure if he was laughing at me or not but frankly I don't think I could care, because I wished he would stop. He's starting to scare me.a lot, but I'm not about to show him that!  
  
I rolled my eyes while muttering pathetic and headed toward my 'bed' and flopped down on it. Crossing my arms I sat there and glared at him while he continued to laugh. He started laughing harder when he turned to look my way. Was there something on my face? Something wrong about my hair that he finds amusing? I turned to my right and glanced at another mirror that was just hanging there above a dresser.  
  
It didn't look like anything was on my face or anything wrong with my hair so what could have been so funny about me that he sees? "What's so funny?" I asked him getting agitated.  
  
"Nothing. Wow, it's amazing! I haven't seen you for thirteen years and you still act like you did when you were two," Touya said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him. Did he know me or something when I was little? Wouldn't doubt it. It seemed that every person or thing I've met on this trip knows about me or knew me when I was little.  
  
"Never mind. Maybe in due time everything will come clear to you. I'm just surprised that, that 'brat' that you was traveling with didn't tell you about me," Touya said shaking his head. His eyes still sparkled with laughter.  
  
"Who is this 'brat' that you're talking about?" I asked confused. I seemed to be getting confused an awfully lot lately, maybe it had something to do with me always passing out or that drug the demons used to get me here.  
  
"Syaoran, that no good for nothing." I heard Touya mumble the last part and I'm not going to repeat it due to the foul language he used. Touya seemed to go from happy to really ticked off and then he turned back into the Touya I met earlier, and no not the crazy insane laughing one. It makes me shudder just thinking about it.  
  
Then I remembered him mentioning Syaoran, before all the bad and evil things he said afterward. Which got me thinking, like a lot of the stuff that happens in my life does, and I couldn't help but to wonder why Syaoran didn't tell met that a crazy guy named Touya knew me.  
  
"Right.How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!" he shouted. I blinked a couple of times and looked around me getting the strange feeling that I wouldn't be in hear alone with this guy.  
  
"Why not?" I asked in a rather small voice.  
  
"Because it doesn't work that way! Sakura you must work this part out on your own. The only way to defeat your enemy is to remember your past and to know your future," he said more calmly. I would have liked to call him crazy but he looked so serious that it was kind of scary.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him, but he just smiled and in the next instant he disappeared. "Great," I said to myself out loud. Now I'm stuck in this place for God only knows how long.  
  
Sighing I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. You would think me being a prisoner would have a rotten smelly dungeon and be put to work or something and not servants and a beautiful place to sleep.even though there is STILL WAAAAY TOO MUCH PINK. Yet even if all those bad things didn't happen to me, you would still think that I would be dead by now.  
  
I turned over to on my side and looked at my reflection and thoughts of Syaoran and the gang began racing through my mind. I missed not being there with them and wondered where they were and how they were doing. I hoped and prayed that they would still ge alive somewhere safe.  
  
A part of me wished that they would come rescue me from this place and probably myself in a few more minutes, and another part of me wanted them to stay where ever they were if they were safe and sound. I had already caused so much trouble, even though everyone including Kero.  
  
Kero! I yelled in my mind. I didn't get a reply like I usually did. *Kero! * I yelled again in my mind. Still no response. Panic started to fill me up from my inside out and I had finally realized that I was truly alone.  
  
"Oh Princess." I heard a sweet voice sing somewhere inside the room.  
I'm sorry that I didn't do the five or more page thing. I barely got five pages done according to my computer. I'm so tired and so happy right now that I could be classified as high. Not the bad high but the good high. Well, I had better get started on chapter 23. Until next time!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note ~*~ Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and waiting so patiently with your torches and pitchforks for me to review. I appreciate that so much! I would have had this chapter up on the 23rd but this chapter got erased and I had to start all over! So I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing.  
  
Special thanks to: ~*~ crystal ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ sWeEtAzNaNgEl ~*~ d ~*~ sK ~*~ Tenshi chan ~*~ CJ ~*~ mysticaila ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ hana no tenthi ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ SakuraBubbles ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ Mistress Tate  
  
Crystal ~*~ don't worry about the gang, I'll have them show up.someday.  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ My good high that day I posted it up chapter 22 me and my boyfriend had been going out for a little over a month and finally had our first kiss.  
  
To everyone who asked ~*~ I can't tell you the answers to your questions. Don't worry, they'll get answered though as the story rolls on. Besides, do you guys REALLY want to spoil all the suspense?  
  
Also I wanna say I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but it got erased twice during it's making and I'm kind of depressed. My boyfriend, who I was happy about, is acting like a jerk. A SUPER jerk and I'm sorry again for delaying.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Oh princess." I heard a sweet voice sang somewhere in the room. I looked around half expecting someone or something to pop up out of no where. "What's the matter Princess? Are you afraid my voice might hurt you?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked out loud. These are the times when I want someone to share the fear with or at least to have something to protect me. A pare of shears would even make me happy right now!  
  
"I am your Master and I want your essence." it hissed. I shuddered at the thought of him wanting my essence. It was just plain freaky!  
  
"I'm sorry did I hear correctly? You're my master and you want my essence? Please tell me I heard wrong," I said out loud knowing that I had heard right.  
  
"You heard right my little blossom," it said in a rather amused voice.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but no one is going to take my essence and no will ever be my master-" I don't even know why I bothered to argue with the demon master. I should really start thinking ahead. I should know that he would get angry for me smart mouthing back at him, so guess what he did? He sent me flying through the air and crashing into the furthest wall away from me at top speed.  
  
I crash into the wall with a painful thump and lucky for me I kept my hands out in front of me and my head tilted back so it wouldn't get hit and splatter blood and stuff everywhere. Now everything else is in severe pain.  
  
I slumped down to the ground with a loud moan and just laid there. I didn't want to move incase I had broken something and I would only be making it worst, and if anything was broken I would say it was my whole body.  
  
"Now look at what you've gone and made me do. Oh well, there's nothing that I can do about that now can I?" it asked me with that sweet honey sounded voice of whatever it was.  
  
It took what was left of my practically evaporated energy to keep from saying anything. So I continued starring at the ceiling from my new location and then it looked like it started to move. I blinked my eyes several times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me, but the ceiling kept coming closer and closer then stopped inches away from my nose, but then it started moving again.just not closer but like I was flying or something.  
  
I was so scared that I was trembling even though it was painful. Then I nearly shrieked when I felt my self being lowered and I found myself upon my bed still trembling and in pain.  
  
"Stay here and rest. I can't take your essence if you're in a weak state," the voice said slightly annoyed. So lucky oh me, who couldn't move, laid there in pain until I finally went into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up later, I don't know if it was night or day, I found that I could move, even though I was still painfully stiff. My head was in swirls of pain as I carefully sat up in my bed. With a loud moan I stepped onto the floor and stretched myself out as best I could while trying not to pass out from the nauseating blackness that came and went just as quickly as they came.  
  
I stopped in the middle of one of my stretches that I was doing when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. All I could see was a pink background and I. the painful thing about it was it was I was the only thing I could see. I saw tears well up in my eyes and wished that Syaoran and the gang would just magically appear out of no where, but that would never happen.  
  
Come on Sakura, you got to be strong, for everyone, even if there is no one here to see you be strong, I told myself, hoping that it would somehow comfort me in at least a small way. Sadly it didn't and I ended up having to close my eyes to help keep the tears from spilling out.  
  
I sat down where I was at on the floor and began to try and call on Kero again. I really needed someone to talk to right now to let me know I'm not all that alone.  
  
*Kero, * I called gently in my mind. There was no response. *Kero, * I called again still no response. *Kero! * I screamed making my head hurt worst even if the scream wasn't where anyone else could hear. I called him at least a dozen times afterward still getting no reply from him and each call of his name kept getting more frantic.  
  
Calm down Sakura! I yelled to myself. Kero isn't here there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh and had the sudden urge to practice on my fighting skills. Since I didn't have my sword with me, I decided to teach myself how to fight in hand to hand combat. That doesn't seem so bad right?  
  
I stretched the rest of the kinks in my body the whole time my mind was racing with crazy ideas about getting me out of here.  
  
One idea was to pretend I was dead, but then I remembered that the demon master could send someone in here to check for a pulse or something. There were other ideas that I had that I'm not even going to mention cause one, I can't remember any of them, but one stood out above any of them.  
  
I remembered the demon master person saying that he couldn't take my essences while I was in a weak state. So in order for me to stay in a weak state is starve myself. It could work, eventually I'll be as skinny as a piece of tree bark and I'll look more and more like a dead person! Then the demon master would probably mistake me for dead and throw me out! It's risky, but I'm willing to try it.  
  
I threw a punch at the air pretending it was one of the demon's minions or something like that and practically jumped out of my skin when my fist connected what felt like real flesh!  
  
I let out a little shriek and jumped back from my previous position getting ready to attack whatever it was, even though I didn't see anything. I heard a loud "OUCH!" and suddenly Touya appeared holding his jaw in one hand and a tray of food in the other.  
  
"What was that for?" Touya asked angrily, which he was in titled to be.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't think that you or whoever comes in here when I'm not awake would appear there! I hope I didn't hurt you, I know I can't hit that hard," I said biting my lower lip as I rushed over to see if he was really hurt, and sure enough, he had a bruise forming where my fist connected.  
  
"Don't hit hard my butt!" Touya cried out looking somewhat like a wild man. "Who taught you how to punch like that?" he asked me walking away to set the steamy, delicious, mouthwatering food on my nightstand.  
  
"No one," I answered still looking at the food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw that tray of wonderful food!  
  
"Yeah right. No one can hit that hard without someone teaching them how to first," Touya said sitting on the edge of my bed. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.  
  
I finally tore my gaze away from the food and looked at him. "No, no, I'm not hungry right now." I'm such an awful liar!  
  
"You know starving yourself isn't going to keep the Master away if that's what you plan on doing," Touya said as if he had read my thoughts earlier.  
  
"Why not?" I cried out.  
  
"Because he'll just force feed you so you can get better and all of your power is gained. Then he'll just kill you," he said calmly.  
  
"OH jeez thanks, I feel so much better now," I said sarcastically as I walked over to the plate of food and grabbed a piece of meat that was lying there, calling my name. "Taking a mouthwatering bite I remembered what he had said earlier and I just had to know something. "What did you mean when you said, 'remember your past and know your future?'"  
  
I stopped massaging his badly bruised jaw, which I felt bad about since I caused it, and looked like he went into deep thought or just spaced out. Then he got this look as if he was about to tell me and he really should.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," he answered calmly before closing his eyes.  
  
My mouth dropped opened letting a crumb of meat fall out. "Why not?" I cried after, I swallowed the rest of the meat.  
  
"Cause didn't I tell you before that it was something you had to figure out on your own, Sakura? I can't just tell you what my little riddle says, you have to guess it or just know it from the heart." He looked like he was about to go to sleep and then he just disappeared again.  
  
"Great," I said to myself out loud, "I'm alone again, how nice is that?" I finished eating my food and began practicing on my fighting skills while thinking about that annoying riddle.  
  
Once again I would like to say I'm sorry for the long wait on me updating and I know you guys are probably getting way over ticked off and I understand that. Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
I've been trying my hardest to read fics, but unfortunately I don't seem to have much time to read any newer ones other than the ones I'm reviewing now and I feel really bad about that -_-.  
  
To Hana no tenshi ~*~ I've tried to download the msn but for some strange reason it won't download. So I'm going to try again Friday and see what happens.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	24. Chapter 24

~*~ Author's Notes *~ Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten and I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. My father died the other day, my boyfriend broke up with me, and I've been sick.  
  
Special thanks to ~*~ crystal-chan ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ MoonPhoenix ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Danielle Ngo ~*~ tani-chan ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ Sakura Moon ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ Sakura Blossoms ~*~ hyperdevil213  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ Just because you asked me, I'll do a little something special in this chapter so everyone will know what happened to the gang. Also I think that I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you because in a way you gave me the idea.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
I don't know if it was day or night but either way I woke up and found myself in a different gown, unfortunately still pink. The 'master' paid a visit to my room or one of his slaves did and changed my clothes. Just the thought of that gives me the goose bumps.  
  
Anyway, the creepiest thing happened to me last night. I had a dream about seeing Syaoran and the gang.doesn't sound like a big deal I know but the funny thing about it was that it felt so real, everything, down to the specks of dirt.  
  
In my dream they were still in the dungeon that we were in before I gave myself away. Tomoyo was up pacing around, Eriol just sat there and watched her, Cobra and Boa were in a corner to themselves sleeping, Mberray was pecking at the floor, & Syaoran sat there by himself looking dazed. No one really spoke they just seemed.out of it.  
  
Then 'Melin' busts through the door with the same demon that had done something to Boa. I heard him ask her if she wanted him to erase their memories of me and send them somewhere where no one could survive. She looked like she was thinking hard about it then walked over to Syaoran, who looked like he hadn't noticed her.  
  
I saw her grin and she told the demon everyone except Syaoran. She said she wanted to make him suffer and watch me when I'm being tortured and finally killed. She also said that it would teach him a lesson for trying to take what he couldn't have and that he should have taken her while he had the chance.  
  
While this was going on I could feel anger rising up within me. I knew that I was dreaming but still it didn't stop the jealousy and rage that was flowing through me in reality.  
  
Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and Boa and Cobra had just woken up to see Melin there. They sat there listening to her every word. Then Tomoyo spoke up and told Melin that she had no right to take away all that they had left of me, which brought tears to my eyes, and that she shouldn't force Syaoran to watch me die, which I agreed with without hesitation. I didn't want Syaoran to suffer because of me.  
  
Melin just laughed at her face and told her that she would be back to carry on what she came to do in the first place. That's when I woke up and found myself the way I'm at now. I felt really weird cause this didn't seem like it was a dream. It felt more like, I was there, but no one could see me.  
  
Then Touya appeared with a new tray of food, which looked good and all but in a way made me want to puke. "Hey," he greeted looking at me with wary eyes.  
  
"Hey," I greeted back, not exactly sure how to feel.  
  
"Someone's looking troubled. Care to share?" Touya asked me as he set the tray down beside me.  
  
"It's a long story," I told him.  
  
He shrugged and sat down beside me. "I'm up for a story," he said making himself comfortable. So I told him about my dream while he kept a blank face the whole time, which made me not want to continue in case he thought I was crazy or something.  
  
When my story was finished he just continued to sit there and stare at me blankly. I thought that I was about to go crazy but then he finally spoke.  
  
"You think that's weird? You think that it's weird that you dream about what's happening to your friends?" he asked me. The way his voice sounded he was shocked. I nodded my head slowly, almost afraid that this was the wrong action to take. "Why?"  
  
"Because it was too life like, and I hardly ever dream." Well you hear that folks. That's the best answer that I could come up with, but now that I think about it, I don't know why I thought it weird. Now that I've got it out in the open it sounds like me dreaming is natural for me, now that seems weird.  
  
"Not a good reason," Touya told me. I must thank him later for telling me the obvious.  
  
"I know that Touya." I was going to say something else but I had another vision.  
  
I was still little and this little boy, who looked like he could be Syaoran, and I was surrounded by wolves. I was sitting there crying and the little boy had a little wooden stick in his hand as if to defend us both. Then I saw the boy who looked like Touya and I called him bubby and reached out for him to pick me up. He was with the one person, well more like a creature that was fighting off the wolves with more creatures like it and a few humans. Then my vision ended.  
  
"What happened?" Touya asked me when my reality sight came back.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I acted stupid for just this moment. I wasn't ready to tell him about my visions that I've been having when he's around. Plus I called the boy who looked like him brother. I don't want him to know that I call someone who looks like him brother.  
  
"Your visions you've been having. I know you have to have had them by now," Touya said, his face was still expressionless.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked him. This is getting crazy!  
  
"That's my business. What did you see?" he asked me again.  
  
He stressed the word 'see' so much that I knew what I have been seeing is important now. Now I don't think I'm going crazy. I think that everything I've seen happen to me as a little girl in these visions were events.of the.past. Touya's riddle, know your past.  
  
"You're my." I paused for a moment and just stared at him. I wasn't sure if I should say what I wanted to say or not, but he nodded his head his eyes filled with a glimmer of hope. He wanted me to say it I knew it some how. So I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "You're my brother."  
  
~* I'm going to end the chapter here. My brain kind of stopped working and I'm want to apologize for this chapter being so short cause I really don't care for writing short chapters unless I feel this really bad need to. But I don't feel the need to but I don't want to leave you guys hanging because you guys really inspire me. You truly do.  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter had been deleted and it just got recovered today so I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait.  
  
~*~ Author's Notes ~*~ I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing and putting up with my late updating. I will try to make my updating more frequent when I get my spring break. Also, I've been thinking of after revising my other two fics to go ahead and turn my Inuyasha fan-fic that I've been working on into an original thing or something like that and post it up at FictionPress.net under the young adult section incase you guys wanna check that out. This doesn't mean I'm no longer gonna write CCS fan- fics or any other fan-fics. But the original fic is going to be a long while from now so. yeah.it's just an urge that I have for some strange reason. Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Special Thanks to ~*~ crystal-chan ~*~ d ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ Felya ~*~ kawaiitenshisakura ~*~ hana no tenshi  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura ~*~ don't worry this story is gonna be a least fifty or fifty five chapters, maybe more than that, it depends on where my mind takes me to.  
  
Luckyducky7too ~*~ The only reason Touya didn't tell Sakura in the first place is that he wanted her to figure things out on her own. It's like he has this fear that if he tells Sakura everything she'll never be able to figure things out on her own. Sounds weird doesn't it? My brothers are like that.  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ aww. your welcomed. I was running out of ideas after the 24th chapter and you inspired me to go ahead and show the gang, which I'll try and show again either in this chapter or the next.  
  
Mysticalia ~*~ thank you so much, your review brought a smile to my face. *Hugs back *  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ Thank you for your e-mail. It was very touching and I just wanna thank you so much.  
  
You guys have to be the sweetest people I've met in a long time (including Liang ReConst ^_^) Thank you guys so much for everything.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
""You're my." I paused for a moment and just stared at him. I wasn't sure if I should say what I wanted to say or not, but he nodded his head his eyes filled with a glimmer of hope. He wanted me to say it I knew it some how. So I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "You're my brother."  
  
He sat there like a doll and stared at me blankly. Maybe saying that 'you're my brother' wasn't what he was expecting me to say and naturally I became nervous. Then after a moment in awkward silence I saw a grin begin to spread across his face.  
  
"You remember?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.I remember everything.now." I felt unsure about myself. For the first time in a long time I felt completely helpless without the feeling of being alone.  
  
"It's about time! I was starting to think my little sister was an idiot!" Touya suddenly busted out standing up with his arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
Now it was my turn to stare at him blankly. "Well, riddles aren't exactly my strong point," I told him without emotion.  
  
"Well, don't worry, that will all change if you defeat the demon master," Touya said.  
  
Then a little piece of information clicked in my mind that I kind of forgot. "I thought you said your master could monitor you." I gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Well, he could, but when you remembered me as your brother you broke his hold on me! Isn't it great!"  
  
"Yeah but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He would have known you've been hinting me in some strange way wouldn't he?" My mind was racing from confusion. It was times like this I needed Kero. I wonder what happened to him, I haven't heard from him since we first became captured.  
  
"Yeah, and I've been punished every time. See." Touya turned around and lifted up his shirt. I gasped at the sight in front of me. His back was covered in bruises, welts, and scares.  
  
"Oh my." I felt like I couldn't breath and my eyes began to water. "Why would you put yourself under all this pain just to get me to figure out you're my brother?" I asked. I don't know about anyone else but I think that was the silliest thing that I've ever known anyone to do!  
  
"It was something that was worth the while. Besides, you figuring out who I am isn't the only thing the riddle meant. You have to remember everything else about your past and you have to learn how to tell your future." Touya said after he covered his scares back up with his shirt.  
  
"I can't have help on this either can I?" I asked disappointed because I already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"No, the more you remember on your own the more of your people you release and the more you weaken the master. Then you must learn, on your own, how to tap into all of your powers that I'm sure has already begun to show. This is the only way to defeat the demon master and you must do it quick or our mother will be in even more danger." Touya sat back down and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"About our mother. She's the pretty lady that looks like an angel isn't she?" I hoped that he would at least tell me this.  
  
"Is she?" he questioned back. Again I stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yes Touya she's our mother and she die-" I stopped there. I wasn't sure why I even said that, it was like it was an instinct and I had almost said that she had died. How do I really know that she died for crying out loud? None of this is making any sense to me. I figured Touya felt my sudden tension and nodded for me to continue. Licking my lips I swallowed and continued. "She and that man, who I think was our father, died when we were still very young and we were adopted into the royal family of the.Skyling." I heard my voice begin to fade away as distant sweet and sour memories poured into my heard.  
  
"You remember all that?" Touya asked kind of surprised. I nodded my head warily not really believing that all of that forgotten information that's so important to me. It was almost like someone was there literately putting words in my mouth.  
  
"I don't understand." I spoke as I shook my head.  
  
"Understand what?" Touya asked me a bit concerned.  
  
"How can I possibly remember all that stuff? No one is able to remember stuff like that from such an early age. Before any of this I could only remember the events that had happened to when I was at least five or six years of age."  
  
"Your different, Sakura. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. Your not like any body els-"  
  
"Do you have any powers?" I blurted out, cutting him off in mid sentence.  
  
"I-I wasn't born with any powers," Touya said. From the way he sounded he sounded kind of hurt but then again kind of grateful.  
  
"Why not?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I wasn't meant to have the special gifts that you have. You see Sakura, you have the gift of the Skyling and I am like any other human, but you are different."  
  
Well, I think Touya got the part about me being different across to me when he first said it, but now he says it almost like it's a bad thing!  
  
I must have been quiet for a long time without realizing it cause the next thing I knew, Touya was constantly calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you ok? You kind of spaced out there on me." Touya said looking me in the eye as if he was looking for me to not tell the truth.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I kind of got lost out there in the world of nothingness," I told him while giving him my best grin ever.  
  
"I'll say you did. I've been calling your name for a little over ten minutes," he said dryly.  
  
I felt my eyes widen and my mouth repeat silently what he had said. Then all I could think about was what was I thinking about to keep me in Lala Land that long? That's never really happened before, especially not when I'm talking to somebody.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said after I got over my little shock.  
  
"It's ok. I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now so I'll leave you to sort your thoughts out," Touya said getting up off the bed.  
  
Then he just stood there and stared straight out ahead of him as if he was looking for something or looking at someone or something.  
  
Feeling a little uneasy I looked into the direction he was looking in and saw nothing but the pink wall on the opposite side of him. Then I looked back up at him but he just kept standing there looking a little impatient now.  
  
"What are you doing?" I finally asked. I tried to play the guessing game but it's kind of pointless when it's just you by yourself playing it.  
  
Touya frowned a bit before his mouth formed a perfect 'O' and he smacked himself in the head. "Sorry bout that, it's just that it's a habit from all those years being here," Touya said grinning sheepishly.  
  
I nodded my head and looked at him worriedly. How long had he been a servant here?  
  
Touya walked over to the furthest corner of the room and sat down with his eyes closed as if he was going to sleep.  
  
"If you're tired then I'll trade you spots and I'll take the corner. All I'm going to do is sit and think anyway," I told him, but I didn't get any response. Frowning I called his name several more times before the 'wonderful' panic fear kicked in.  
  
I got off the bed on unsteady feet and walked carefully toward him. It was as if I was afraid suddenly that this was a trap and that some bug monster would just pop right out of him and eat me alive.  
  
When I reached him I called his name several more times and this time I shook him really hard, causing a piece of hair to fall on his face. Seeing that it bugged me so much I went to place it back so I of course I did! While removing the hair my finger had brushed against his forehead, which immediately brought my hand back to me.  
  
His forehead felt as hot as fire! Biting my lower lip I placed the palm of my hand fully over his forehead and sure enough he had a fever. I hadn't even realized that he was sick! I don't understand why guys have to act so manly and not tell anyone when they really need some serious help. I could bring the fever down if I had some herbs and maybe bring him back to consciousness. He's just like Sya-.  
  
I stopped what I was doing to wipe a tear from my eye. I had images from my dream of how lifeless Syaoran looked. He didn't respond to anything! If I ever get back to them, he'll probably hate me for the rest of our lives.  
  
"Hello there princess." I heard the demon master rang.  
  
"Go away," I said.  
  
"What did I say about being disrespectful to me! Do you want repeat of what happened the last time you were disrespectful to me?" he yelled the questions so loud that I had to cover my ears and then I swore I heard Kero's voice say, 'must stay weak.' That's when I remembered what the demon master had said earlier.  
  
"Sure why not! Do what you want to me!" I shouted back to him. Then I heard him laughing.  
  
"Do you think that I'm foolish? I know your wanting me to go ahead and delay t he process of me getting to your powers but that's not going to happen.no matter how hard you try." Don't you just hate it when something like this happens? I do because it happens constantly to me!  
  
"I'm sorry, Stupid Demon Master of the monkeys, who through bananas at you all day long bec- whoa!" I gasped. Once again I was in the air and instantly smashed into the way. Moaning I feel hard on the floor.  
  
"DON'T EVER CROSS ME AGAIN OR NEXT TIME YOU'LL REGRET IT!" the demon shouted before quietness took over my room once more.  
  
Well, besides the pain, that plan worked out nicely, but the really weird thing is that this throw was weaker than the first throw I received. Maybe Touya was right about the whole remembering and knowing thing.  
  
I slowly picked myself up off of the ground and walked over to a wash basin. I grabbed a wash cloth and put it on my shoulder and picked the basin and carefully walked it over to Touya.  
  
Sitting down I began to work the other old fashioned way of reducing fevers. I took the wash cloth and dipped it into the cool water, wrung it out just a little so the water wouldn't drip, carefully folded it, and placed it on his forehead.  
  
I must have done this process for hours before I got his fever to break. Standing up and stretching the my arms and legs I walked over to my bed and began pulling blankets and a pillow off and made a pallet on the floor. Then I dragged Touya up to my bed and pulled him on, with much difficulty. After I got him on the bed I tucked him in with all the quilts I had left and let him sleep there.  
  
Being so tired and sore, I literately dropped to the ground and crawled to my little pallet. Snuggling deep within the blankets I once again had a dream or vision.  
  
~* Tomoyo, Eriol, Cobra, and Boa were being chained up on their wrists and ankles. Then they were forced into some kind of line using more chains.  
  
I saw Melin smiling brightly as if she were a little girl who had just gotten her favorite treat to eat, with Syaoran by her side on the ground sitting in his lifeless position.  
  
"Smile now honey! Soon your friends won't remember your little precious and you'll see her again soon. Some people don't even get to see the one's they love deaths. You should be grateful," she spat the last part of it out causing him to flinch. *~  
  
I woke up with a start. I could have sworn I heard somebody in the room moving around. I glanced up on my bed to see if Touya was still there. Seeing that he still hadn't moved since I last saw him I stood and got myself ready to fight what ever came my way.  
  
"Oh give me a break, Sakura. You couldn't fight me so put your fists down," I heard someone say.  
  
There was something standing in front of me now, but I couldn't make it out, no doubt it was a demon.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, but I didn't drop my guard.  
  
"I am your new servant," it said. It's voice was somewhat masculine, but it sounded as sweet as honey.  
  
"What are you doing here so late and why did the lights go out? The lights never go out in here," I demanded. This is all getting too strange for my comfort.  
  
"The master decided to take the light away from you. He said you were ungrateful.but as for it being late, it's still daytime."  
  
I dropped my guard a little. This place is cookie!  
  
~* Once again I wanna thank you for all of your reviews and your support. I would have had this chapter up earlier but it got deleted last night and this morning it got recovered so I wanted to hurry up and finish it and get it posted or at least saved before it decided to disappear again.  
  
Loves you all! ~* Ghetto Princess 


	26. Chapter 26

~*~ Author's notes ~*~ Thanks everyone so much for all your reviews and e- mails, that really means a lot to me. I have made this chapter longer than usual and longer than the last chapter. Plus this would probably have been up either during the weekend or on Monday of the last day of March. But I had play performances and I had to take one of the actress's place on the last minute, so I'm not home until 10 - 11 o'clock at night and I don't get to sleep until 12-2 cause of homework. So life is grand ^_^!  
  
Special thank to ~*~ Felya ~*~ kawaiitenshisakura ~*~ les ~*~ d ~*~ Tomoyo- chan ~*~ Tagrina ~*~ Astarya ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ Mistress Tate ~*~ Pnaixr0se8 ~*~ Shinigami Clara  
  
Felya ~*~ Aww.thank you! That's really sweet! ^_^  
  
Tomoyo-chan ~*~ thanks for all four of your reviews ^_^  
  
Kawaii mouse ~*~ happy belated birthday! I hoped you had a very wonderful birthday with lots of good luck!  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ Aww. thanks so much! I really appreciate that! And don't worry I'm going to keep trying to get msn until I do. Thanks! And nope, it wasn't your imagination. I forced myself to type two more pages than I normally do, but this one is going to be MUCH longer.  
  
Lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ I'm probably going to end the story around the thirtieth chapter, but I promised everyone a sequel to, incase you wanna check that out.  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ Syaoran is in a really depressed state right now because Sakura gave herself up to the enemy. Don't worry things will get better. I hope.  
  
Luckyducky7too ~*~ Sakura's new servant is male.  
  
Shinigami Clara ~*~ When I was writing about Sakura becoming poisoned I was thinking more of a paralyzing thing. I wasn't really trying to go for the brain can't send messages. I tried to make that clear but I'm not all that good when it comes to doing that. As for more people in this story there's not going to be anymore new people. I know that this fic would never get finished if I added one more person and I'm not. Touya is the last character I added and no more after him. I would also like to say sorry for the chapters being so short but a lot has come up during the making of this fic and I hate having people wait so I'll bring a conclusion of some kind and post it up. And you can continue reviewing because it's not a big deal, well it is because I love reviews, but you have really good thoughts about how this story is going to go.  
  
Everyone ~*~ Check out Kawaii mouse's fic! It's called the Lost Star; it's really good and very kawaii. So if you're into kawaii things, then this is most definitely a fic you would want to read.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
I dropped my guard a little. This place is cookie! I don't get lights because of what I did earlier? I honestly expected so much more than that, not that I mind or anything, but still that isn't the point. Usually when you punish someone it's painful, but turning out the lights? That's just crazy. Maybe with every memory I remembered he got dumber as well as weaker.  
  
"Still daytime? Like it's still light outside but it'll get dark soon daytime or morning daytime?" I asked not fully comprehending.  
  
"As in morning daytime," he said. I mouthed the word 'Oh' and lay back down after deciding that he was no longer posing a threat toward Touya and I.  
  
"Why were you sneaking around here?" I asked him as I crawled into the covers of my pallet.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep. I usually come in while your sound asleep and change your clothes or whatever." I stared at him.  
  
"YOU change MY CLOTHES?" I asked in shock. Ok, I understand the purpose to giving me clean clothes and I see the purpose of a servant BRINGING the clothes to you, but! A male servant who takes my clothes off to change them, a MALE servant! I feel so violated! "YOU'RE A SICKO!" I screamed at him. Oh how I wanted to gag!  
  
"Please believe me when I say that it wasn't my idea," he began but I had an idea of what he was going to say so I finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Your master told you to," I said bluntly.  
  
"Well, actually he only has male servants so either way you would have had no choice and yes my Master makes me." I gave them this look as if I was going to kill him sooner or much sooner. "Don't worry I didn't see much-"  
  
I quickly grabbed the tray of food that had been sitting above my head and threw it at him. "You are such a jerk!" I screamed at him without even thinking.  
  
"What did you want me to say? I was trying to be nice!" He complained nearly waking Touya up. He wiped the food that had splattered onto his clothes and shot me what looked like an angry look. I don't know it's really hard to see in the dark.  
  
"Whatever," I said settling in for my sleep. "Where's the clothes your suppose to change me into?" I asked him before closing my eyes.  
  
"On the other side of the room. You can get them yourself," he told me angrily.  
  
"That's what I planned on doing," I told him before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up Touya was sitting up in bed staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he answered. He looked like something was really bothering him, so wouldn't it be great to let it all out in the open?  
  
"Tell me what's bothering me," I ordered him.  
  
"There's nothing bothering me," he said through clenched teeth. I crawled over to the bed and jumped on and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," I commanded with more authority to my voice.  
  
"Did you see the clothes they left you to put on?" he asked me. I looked at him like he might have been joking or something. Then I slowly shook my head no. "Then go look."  
  
The way that his voice sounded scared me. Just from the tone he was speaking in, I knew something wasn't right and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was wrong. So without a word I went to where whoever the boy was last night said my clothes were and looked down on them. For once they weren't pink! Instead it was a pretty brown.  
  
I carefully picked them up and looked in the full body mirror not to far from me. From the looks of the clothing it was just an ordinary traveling gown, women who traveled wore. It made me wonder if I was going to be taking a trip.  
  
"What's wrong with these clothes that bother you?" I asked Touya not seeing anything wrong with them.  
  
"What does the gown mean to you, Sakura?" he asked me. He wouldn't even look at me, something was most defiantly wrong.  
  
"I'm going to be traveling?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I going?" I asked. Something deep down inside of me was telling me that it was too late to think about the past and my future. I had a bad feeling that the demon master was getting impatient and that he strictly didn't care anymore about me being in the best of shape.  
  
"You're going to take a one week trip to the altar, that's where you'll meet the Demon Master. It's there you'll decide on if you defeat him and rid the world of demons forever, or be killed and help the Demon Master become stronger." I dropped the gown on the ground and stepped away from it like it was poisonous. "And whatever you do decide to do, my baby sister, you MUST do it quick."  
  
"Will you be taking this trip with me?" I asked.  
  
"No. I won't be allowed. I'll have to stay in this room for either the rest of my life, or until you kill the master." I bit my lower lip. This has to be the biggest responsibility ever known to the face of this planet! I always thought Princesses were kept safe, never had to go through danger like I have and etc. But here I am and the world's fate depends on me. A scrawny little 15-year-old who barely knows her butt from a whole in the ground!  
  
My knees felt weak and I just let myself drop to the ground and stared at my self in the mirror. In my mind I kept telling my self that I have to be strong for my only friends. That I had to be strong for a kingdom and a mother that I never really knew, I have no more time for my fears to come into play and take control of me like they normally do. I can't slip out now, not when everything has gone this far.  
  
I picked up the gown that I was suppose to wear and looked for a place to change. Which wasn't much of a place. so I just used the little closet that was there, after giving Touya strict orders not to even dare look toward the closet.  
  
When I finished I stepped and looked down at myself. This was it! This was the beginning of the end and a new beginning would be forming, it just depends on me how this world will be.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Touya asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, you can turn around now." He let out a deep sigh and turned and looked at me with saddened eyes. "Will you be ok?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." That's the last thing I heard him say before I felt like I was sucked into a whirlpool with stars. I tried to move my arms but the gravity here was so heavy! Finally all the stars and weight disappeared, leaving me in a dark room with a red tint.  
  
Everywhere I looked was candles hanging on the wall, from the ceiling, and even on the floor. Gargoyle structures were everywhere and it looked like they watched your every move, sending chills up and down my spine.  
  
I was about to start walking aimlessly when I thought I saw a shadow run from one of the many pillars to another. Breathing turned into short painful pants as I froze in fear.  
  
I kept looking around me, with my head not moving, to see if I saw anymore of the shadows. At the same time I'm trying to tell myself that it's all in my head and that most of this wasn't real, that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But let's face it folks! I was so scared that my hair was on end! And when your that scared there's nothing you can really do to talk your way out of being afraid.  
  
Closing my eyes I took one final really deep, deep breath, before reopening my eyes again. This time I literately forced my self to move, and I had forced myself to move so badly that I 'hurt' myself. But that didn't stay long in my mind since I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
Quickly I turned around to find nothing behind me but red walls and darkness. Panic was edging it's way up to me again and try as I might I pushed it down as much as possible and continued walking. I only took a few more steps until something hideous and gargoyle like landed in front of me, causing me to scream in fright.  
  
It began snarling at me and flashing it's huge yellow and blood stained teeth at me. I immediately took off in the opposite direction, careful to hold in anymore of my screams incase I might draw more attention to myself.  
  
I only ran for about three minutes before I heard what sounded like dog claws tapping on the ground behind me. I took a quick sneak peak back to see that the thing that had scared me before decided that it wanted to give chase!  
  
I felt tears come to my eyes and I knew that this thing was going to eat me alive. There was no questioning about it. The thing was hungry and I was fresh meat that had just been slapped onto the table ready for the eaten.  
  
It seemed like it had gotten worse for me when I heard chains and more footsteps up ahead of me. The thought 'just give up' kept running through my mind the whole time and I almost listened to it until I turned this on corner and ran into demon Melin, who had the gang chained up behind her.  
  
Demon Melin instantly started throwing a fit and all I could really think about was getting her off of me before that thing. oh well.it's too late, here it comes!  
  
I closed my eyes as Melin crawled off of me and I waited for the sharp painful teeth that I just knew was going to eat me alive no matter what, but the pain never came. So I opened my eyes only to find demon Melin's red eyes staring back at me with hatred.  
  
"What is your problem?" she asked.well more like yelled.  
  
I sat up and looked around for that thing and found that it was sitting next to demon Melin staring back at me. The gang looked like they had somewhat relieved faces and Syaoran he just kept staring at me with this blank expression on his face. It made me want to cry it hurt so badly.  
  
"That thing was chasing me!" I cried out in defense. Sounds like a little kid complaining I know, but that thing is scary! And I'm sure all those with me agreed.  
  
"You are such an idiot," she said with a sigh. "You were suppose to get on his back so he could ride you up ahead of us. This was so not suppose to be like this!" she wailed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your plans and all but how was I suppose to know that I was suppose to ride that thing? Naturally I'm going to run away from it because it's so hideous," I told her. The moment I said hideous the thing, that I'm guessing is a dead demon dog, started growling at me and what little fur it did have on it's body it was standing on end.  
  
"Careful Sakura, you never call him hideous. Understand?" Melin asked in a menacing tone. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer she continued to threaten me further. "Cause if you don't, I'll let him dismember you from limb to limb."  
  
She said more but I didn't really hear it cause I wasn't paying attention to her any longer. Instead my eyes met with Syaoran's emotionless ones. Then I saw just a flicker of emotion.just a flicker of him asking me why. Did he think that I hated him? How could he ever think that I hate him? I love him so much.  
  
I licked my lips and mouthed the words, 'I love you and I'm so sorry' to him. Tears were filling my eyes again and any minute they would just water over. I think Melin saw what I said cause she immediately started taunting me.  
  
"Aww. is Sakura missing her whittle man?" she walked in front of me and gave this pouting face like you would a little kid. "Well, maybe I could let you have a little ruin. You know seeing that you're going to be killed in about a week," she said with a smile. "And I guess I could let you be with your friends before we make them lose their memories of you and eat your pathetic chicken." She turned and looked at my friends and snapped her fingers and immediately the chains disappeared.  
  
The moment they did everyone swarmed around me giving me hugs and kisses on the cheeks.everyone that is but Syaoran. Did he really hate me that much?  
  
I pushed past them and went up to him and he just kept staring at me.  
  
"Syaoran.I-" he cut me off.  
  
"Why Sakura!" he screamed out at me. "Why! Did you hate me? Was I just some kind of sick joke or something?"  
  
I was seriously hurt by his words. He really did think I hated him.  
  
"Syaoran, I have never hated you and I never will, and how could you possibly think that you were just a joke? I love you more than life it's self! If I had a choice Syaoran I would just wave my little finger and make everything better again, but I can't."  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked with teary eyes.  
  
"I thought what I was doing was the right thing. If I had known better, Syaoran, believe me I wouldn't have done what I did." The tears were flowing now and there was no stopping them.  
  
"No, Sakura. We would have gladly died just to know you were safe. Your too good of a friend for us to lose," I heard Tomoyo say. I turned to them and gave them a bright smile and whispered my thanks to them for always being there when they didn't have to be.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo's right. We care about you too much to lose you to the hands of these demons," Eriol said wrapping his arm around Tomoyo. I heard a slight growl coming from Melin.  
  
"And I'm too much in love with you to let you pull another stunt like that again," I heard Syaoran say. I was shocked if anything to hear him even speak so when I turned around to look at him and then something I hadn't quite expects happened. Syaoran had swept me up in his arms into the most passionate kiss ever! I nearly melted in his arms. When we broke away for air he literately had to hold me up I had become so weak.  
  
"Never do that to me again," he whispered in my ear before Melin forced us apart.  
  
"Ok, that's enough! You are not to touch Syaoran do you hear me?" Melin yelled. I saw fangs start to form and her nails suddenly grew longer. "This is what I get for being nice." I looked over at Syaoran, who gave me a smile that made me feel like everything was going to be ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We had been walking for what felt like a half a day without any breaks and everyone except Melin was tired. The thing that had chased me was giving Melin a ride on it's back so she wouldn't be tired. The gang and I were in chains making it even more difficult to continue on from their great weight.  
  
Melin said she was going to punish us because of what had happened earlier with Syaoran and I, by making everyone walk until she was tired. Which we could tell from the get go that that would be a long time, not to mention to horrid silence that came along with it. Yet you could really count it as absolute silence because every once in a while one of us would moan from main and exhaustion and if one of us fell we all fell into a screaming and gasping human pile.  
  
To keep my mind from going completely crazy, I thought about the rest of the riddle Touya had given me. Know my future. I don't know if it wanted me to be physic or not, so I found it really annoying.  
  
I must have thought about that part of the riddle for a whole two or three fourths of the walk until I finally remembered the premonitions I had been having since I entered that dungeon. Maybe that was apart of what Touya was talking about.  
  
Touya.my dear poor brother. I've only known him for such a short while and then I had to unwillingly leave him still sick. I hope that he'll be ok. I don't know what I would do if something was to happen to the only real family that I have still alive, and after all these years I've never known to have a brother. But then again I can't blame the woman that raised me to think her as my mother, she probably didn't even know about my history before I was found.  
  
All of this is really confusing to me, but I'm sure now that everything will fall into place once it's almost over and done with. Now about that riddle.  
  
~*  
  
Well, I'm going to end the chapter here today folks. I'm extremely tired and I think I'm hungry, not quite sure although I should be considering that I haven't had anything to eat for THREE DAYS!! Any how, I'm sorry about the delay once again and I hope that this chapter is long enough for all of those who hate my 7 & 9 page chapters ^_^. Don't worry I hate them to but like I say it takes forever to write a chapter over 20 pages long (. But this one is longer than the last and I think it's the longest one I've had since chapter 10 so I'm pretty proud that I've sat this long to write more that what I had originally planned. Well, until next chapter!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	27. Chapter 27

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~ I read your wonderful reviews and I loved a lot of the ideas that you had given me. So to Felya, Leena-chan, blueangelbaby, and lilcherryblossom I want to thank you're wonderful ideas. To hana no tenshi, Liang ReConst, and Mystress Tate I wanna thank you for your support as well as luckyducky7too. Thank you all and if I forgot to put your name up here and all of my readers and other reviewers I love you guys so much.  
  
Special Thanks to ~*~ kawaiitenshisakura ~*~ mysticalia ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ Liang ReConst ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ crystal-chan ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Pnaixr0se8 ~*~ SweetBabyGurl ~*~ tani-chan ~*~ Mistress Tate ~*~ Shadow-Walker ~*~ kawaii mouse ~*~ Leena-chan ~*~ Princess-cherry-blossom ~*~ Luckyducky7too ~*~ Feyla ~*~ Yanddar Warit ~*~ lilcherryblossom  
  
Todd ~*~ Good luck on the fic and update soon ok? Love ya cuz!  
  
Mysticalia ~*~ I don't know. I think I know what will happen but I'm not sure.  
  
Lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ In all honesty I was kind of getting sick of it myself -_-. But I want to try and make it through until I get to the sequel of this fic before I have that happen cause I like that idea a lot! It'll fit into this killer plot I've got planned out and I'm so hyped about it and between school and trying to get this done it's driving me crazy that I can't write it down fully detailed yet. Plus I'm trying to decide on if I want the sequel to be rated R or not.and I need a new title!! I just thought of that! I feel like such a loser now. -_-.  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ Yes, I finally got something to eat! J I'm still hungry so after this chapter I'm going to have a date with my kitchen ^_^. And I'm so happy that you updated on your fic.  
  
Kawaii Mouse ~*~ Yeah you finally updated on your fic! Yeah!  
  
Felya ~*~ I like that idea. *wonders off while tapping her chin in thought *  
  
Mystress Tate ~*~ Thank you so much! That was really sweet.  
  
Hana no tenshi ~*~ At first I was thinking about making it rated R but my dear friend Tina, who also reads this said it might be a bad idea and she wanted like the whole story in Boa's P.O.V. But I kind of didn't want it to be in just Boa's because the sequel kind of reflects on both Boa and Sakura.  
  
Leena chan ~*~ I LOVE IT!!!  
  
Blueangelbaby ~*~ That's not a bad idea. Thank you so much, this is the second time that you've helped me. Bear hug!! *gives blueangelbaby a bear hug * Binyaile ~*~ Ghetto. I think your choking her.. * Ghetto looks at blueangelbaby's blue and purple face* Sorry!  
  
Lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ I like that idea a bunch thanks so much!  
  
Princess-cherry-blossom ~*~ I have no idea what happened to the 27th chapter, but don't worry cuz it wasn't the real chapter, but this one is!  
  
Everyone ~*~ People have voted and people have chosen that I should have it so that it's in both Sakura's and Boa's P.O.V which is a really good idea. As for the rating I think it was a tie so what I'm going to do is start out in PG-13 and see what happens from there. Maybe I can get help on the action scenes that I wanna add, incase you haven't noticed I'm not good at that ^_^. But I've got all summer to improve after 3 1/2 weeks ^_^.  
  
And I've finally turned 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a woman in my family now ^_^.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Everyone was practically crawling on our hands and knees when Melin decided that we could have a five-minute break, stopping where the passage way split into two different directions. Naturally she separated Syaoran and I, but we kept sending each other little love signs back and forth when she wasn't paying much attention.  
  
Cobra, thank God for this, hasn't tried to hit on any of the girls while I've been away. Yet then again there's been so much going on and whatever had happened to Boa must keep his perverted side under control. Which reminds me how badly I wanna know what happened to her! But I couldn't bring myself to ask, plus it's not the best time to ask either.  
  
Sighing thoughts of Touya poured into my mind reminding me to ask why no one ever mentioned that I had a brother in the first place. "How come no one ever told me I had a brother?" I asked to no on unparticular but it sure did get the attention of Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Uh. I don't know why.Sakura," Tomoyo managed to get out. "Eriol, why didn't we mention that Sakura had a brother?"  
  
"That is a VERY good question, Tomoyo. Syaoran, maybe you would like to answer that," Eriol said putting all the attention on him. Syaoran looked like he was going into shock as me, Cobra, and Boa leaned in to hear what he had to say, and even by the looks of things Melin was even interested in what he had to say.  
  
"W-why I-I nev-never mentioned your br-brother IS a very good question." sweat started forming around his brow.  
  
"What's so hard about you guys telling me about my brother?" I asked in slight rage. "How come no one ever TOLD me that I had a brother? The only person that's my REAL family." I looked at the three of the original group that kidnapped me in the first place.  
  
"I don't think it's something that we're allowed to really talk about Sakura," Syaoran whispered hoarsely.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why can't you talk about my brother?" I asked my anger rising up inside me like boiling water.  
  
"Your brother's name isn't even allowed to be spoken unless the person whishes to be cursed. Themselves," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why is that?" I sure do ask 'why' a lot don't I?  
  
"Your brother was banished from the Skyling Kingdom," Syaoran blurted out.  
  
"For what?" I asked in a gasped.  
  
"For trying to kill his baby sister. He's the reason why your not on the throne with your mother now.," he continued. All I could do was continue to stare at him in disbelief. They couldn't possibly be talking about the same Touya that I met in my dungeon/guest room. There was no possible way.was there? Then I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to Syaoran further. "Although Eriol, Tomoyo, and I think what he did was for the best and that he didn't try to kill you. He walked you deep into the forests and left you there to practically fend for yourself, even though that was practically impossible for anyone to do at the age of two."  
  
"Some people thought he did it our of jealousy and hatred for your many blessings, other's thought that maybe he himself was possessed by the demons for doing what he done. Yet at the time there was a horrible war and those who knew your brother best knew that he was only trying to keep you safe, even though he was running a great risk," Eriol finished. A war? I don't remember a war. Was that how my real mother and father die? Geez, I'm so confused. I thought things were suppose to become more and more uncomplicated as this whole thing went along, but instead it's doing the exact opposite. Life is such a jerk.  
  
"So he was just banded from the Kingdom? Didn't he even get a trial or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, he wasn't given the right to a trial of any kind," Tomoyo said shaking her head slightly. I honestly didn't know what to think or really how to feel. Touya tried to keep me safe and then he just gets thrown out of the kingdom for life! If I get home and if I have to take over the throne I would give everyone a fair trial. What kind of kingdom would do that? Especially to their own Prince? I shook my head to rid myself of my unwanted thoughts. For some reason I just wanted to get off the subject of my brother.  
  
"Alright you dimwits!" Melin's voice rang out. "Get some sleep and no talking. When we wake up we have a long ride a head of us," she said 'accidentally' hitting me upside the head when she walked by.  
  
I rubbed my sore spot and laid down using my arms as pillows, and quickly feel into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~ I was sitting back in the 'dungeon' that I had stayed in earlier only instead of everything being that horrid pink, it was green. But not the pretty green you see in nature, it was this real sick green that made you want to throw up.  
  
In front of me was Touya. He was looking toward me but then again not really looking at me. It was like he was looking through me. I turned around to see what he could be looking at and only saw a wall. "I wonder what's going on," I thought aloud figuring that it was ok to talk to myself out loud, it wasn't like he could hear me, but life has it's many shocking surprises.  
  
"Your dreaming again.well, sorta dreaming. It's more like one of those outer body experiences," Touya answered. I looked at him somewhat amazed and wondered if this was some kind of new power of mine or something that a few people could do.  
  
"Well, what exactly is going on?" I asked. For the first time since I've been here he looked like he was actually looking at me instead of through me. Yet from time to time his eyes looked like they were unfocused like I was some kind of blurry image.  
  
"I don't know. Your unconsciousness must have thought it important to bring you here to me. So what's on your mind?" Touya asked leaning back on his bed.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? And what happened with all the pink?" I asked looking at the sickening green walls.  
  
"I'm feeling fine. As for the color, I have no idea what's going on with it. It was pink before you came," Touya said looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Maybe I have something to do with it." I mumbled to myself. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Touya finally broke it.  
  
"What's really on your mind? I know you didn't come here to sit and talk about how I'm feeling and the sudden color change on the walls and furniture," Touya said almost impatiently.  
  
I sighed, not really knowing how I was going to put what I wanted to ask him since before I went to sleep into words. Finally, I just gave up trying to figure out how I wanted to say it and just spit it out, and if it didn't make any since then I would just have to try and explain it even more.  
  
"Syaoran and the gang told me how I really ended up wandering off into the wilds by my self." I let my voice trail off and looked at his face waiting for a reaction. But the only reaction that I received was a signal from him telling me to continue, and I just wanted to hear it from you."  
  
"There was a war going on around that time, which I knew that you wouldn't remember, even with your amazing gift of memory. You were only two and I feared for your safety so I took you out to the woods and hid you there hoping that you would remain there and be safe. But after the enemy was gone, our mother and father dead, you were gone and without a trace. Naturally I got blamed for being on the enemies side and was banished from the kingdom."  
  
"So what the other's said was true?" I asked mainly to myself by he answered me anyway by nodding his head. All that was running through my head was.WOW. Touya, my dear brother, even though I didn't really know him did all this for me when I was little and at the age where most brothers or sisters would hate to have around. Yet he loved me so much that he put his own life on the line in order to save me and I just happen to wonder off FAR, FAR from home and get him kicked out of his only home. I feel so guilty now.  
  
"Sakura, you have to go back now. The group is waiting for you," Touya said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him somewhat confused and then it felt like someone was pulling at me. ~*~  
  
I snapped up awake with Melin standing in front of me with sharp looking pebbles in her hand. "It's about time you woke up! I've been calling your name countless minutes now. I was just about to start throwing stuff at you to see if you would budge, now get in line with the rest of them," she ordered.  
  
Groggily I picked myself up and dusted off, not that it would have really mattered seeing that I'm meeting my 'fate' and everyone being so sure that I'm going to let he world come to destruction, which I hope that I don't. I went and stood behind Cobra and chains appeared on my hands and ankles that were also connected to Cobra's chains.  
  
"If your still tired Sakura you can lean on my back to rest your head while we walk," he whispered softly to me.  
  
I'll admit that I was very touched by his words for what I think was the first time ever! I probably would have done so if I didn't feel like Syaoran would get mad at me again and hate Cobra more. Boa would think that I was trying to take Cobra away from her, even though I told him to go to her.but she doesn't need to know that.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, it's really sweet, but I better not," I whispered back. I saw Syaoran glance back at us with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. When was he going to learn that I'm his and only his?  
  
(Ghetto Princess ~*~ So sleepy.have fourteen more pages.-_- zzZZzzZzzZZZzzZzzZ)  
  
My mind kept drifting into two and three different states that I found kind of amusing. I would go into a semi-unconscious state where all of my senses didn't work very well or not at all, thoughts about what had happened in my sleep, and some real crazy stuff like me attacking this thing with the beautiful sword Boa had given me. We didn't walk very long but I still felt completely drained. My eyes were watering like fountains from sleepy tears. I was in the middle of this great big yawn when all of a sudden Melin started yelling out of no where about forgetting something I could careless about.  
  
"What do you mean!" she shouted. Her booming voice echoed through the passage way making my ears ring and my head feel like it was being torn into thousands of little pieces. The dog demon thing was making weird sounds which must of been some kind of demonic language that, naturally, only Melin understood since the rest of us didn't know a thing about the demon's language. "I can't believe this..." For a second I thought I saw worry splash across Melin's face, but if there was any it was quickly covered up.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered to Cobra.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered and I continued to try and grasp what it was she was complaining about, but she started speaking the demonic language and the next thing I knew she was gone, along with the chains that had held us together. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right...  
  
"The chains are gone!" I heard Tomoyo cried in a shouted whisper of excitement. Her eyes were bright in the dim redness of the passage and I could only see the hope that shined only in her eyes. "This is our chance!"  
  
"Hold it Tomoyo, this is too easy. I mean come on, Melin suddenly up and leaves and the chains vanish. I think she's up to something," Eriol said, his eyes looked grim.  
  
"Wha--" Tomoyo breathed, she didn't even try to hide her disappointment.  
  
"He's right Tomoyo, this is too easy. There's no way Melin would do something like this without something up her sleeve," I said keeping the worry a bay.  
  
"How would you know? You've only known her for what a month or two?" Tomoyo snapped. I bit my lip. She was right and most of the time that I've known her she's been demon.  
  
"Tomoyo, I may not have known the real Melin at all or for very long, but I have known the demon inside her body long enough to know what she would and wouldn't do. It's only common sense..." I could hear my voice begin to trail off.  
  
Syaoran must have crawled over to me at some point in time without me realizing it because the next thing I knew he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Despite my self I smiled at the sudden relief that flowed through my body as he pulled me close to him and kiss my temple. Leaning back into him I closed my eyes for a while and the sounds and voices of my friends drifted away from me. When I did come back to reality I had woken back up in the middle of some great plan of whoevers.  
  
"What did I miss?" I asked, my voice a little cracked.  
  
"Have a nice nap sleep head?" Syaoran asked me planting another kiss on my forehead. I nodded my head and snuggled deeper into his arms. I think he liked it because it just caused him to hold me tighter than before. "Eriol came up with some kind of crazy plan," he said shaking his head.  
  
"It's not crazy, it's fool-proof...well almost fool-proof, but that's not the problem at hand. What the plan is, is that we split up into two different groups and each one picks a tunnel to go done. Then we just keep going and see where it leads us, see perfect." Eriol smiled to him self, obviously pleased.  
  
"Sure it's perfect if we all want to end up either dead or never see each other again and just assume that one another is dead," Syaoran said. "Besides, how do we know that it doesn't lead us into more danger, we have to make sure that Sakura gets out of here and not have a run in with the Demon Master."  
  
"I thought it was my destiny to fight the demon master," I said feeling kind of confused. That is what Touya said right?  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment looking at each other as if trying to find the write answer. "Yes...but we was hoping that once we got a hold of you that we would be able avoid you having to fight the demon master until we get you home..." Syaoran said gently.  
  
"If it's destined...then don't you think that you can't really change it?" I asked.  
  
"I guess you're right," Syaoran breathed and began stroking my arms sending shivers up and down my spine.  
  
"Oh listen to Sakura and not to us, even though we've tried to tell you that since square one!" Tomoyo shouted in irritation.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo, I don't think this is the time that we need to get emotional about who said what," Boa said. I turned and looked at her. She was sitting next to Cobra looking pale and tired in the unnatural color lighting.  
  
"You feeling ok?" I asked her. She just nodded her head and continued acting as if nothing was wrong, even though you could tell that she was thinking about something... Whatever it was it was really putting her under some kind of quiet mood.  
  
Cobra stroked Boa's arm but she only kind of inched away from him, which I found odd since every since the whole dungeon thing they had pretty much acted like a couple. Maybe whatever she was hiding was also keeping her from having a relationship with Cobra. That made since right?  
  
"Look I know we're going to make a lot of sacrifices if we carry out with my plan, but we mustn't think of ourselves anymore. We must think about our duty to the kingdom and to our Princess..."Eriol spoke gently yet strongly as he pointed to me.  
  
"What about Cobra and Boa? They weren't raised in the kingdom," I said.  
  
"That doesn't really matter to me Sakura. I've pledged my allegiance to you and the Skyling Kingdom and all the royalties the day I first found out who you really was," Cobra said smiling at me gently, but I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Same here," Boa said. "Besides, if my father were still alive he would probably be a little made at me but he would still be greatly proud of me at the same time. That makes me happy just the same, besides we're friends and as your friend I'm going to look out for you," Boa said smiling.  
  
Mentally I thanked God for blessing me with wonderful friends like these. "Thanks Boa, that means a lot to me." I said tearing up.  
  
"Looks like we're going through with your plan," Syaoran said in a low voice so that only we could hear but loudly he said, "We're not going to go through with it," For just incase the demon dog was listening so he could report to Melin or some other demon. We all nodded our heads in agreement and we all slept with one of us switching off from watching to see when the demon dog went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It was almost time for my shift when I suddenly woke up with a jolt. I had a dream that I was fighting the demon master and he was just about to stab me when I woke up covered in sweat. I looked around me and saw Syaoran sitting there glaring at the demon dog.  
  
I crawled over to him and sat beside him and watched with him for a while. "You can go and get some rest I'll take over the rest of the watch," I told him quietly.  
  
"Doesn't this seem weird to you at all?" he asked me after a moment's silence.  
  
"What? That Melin still isn't back yet or the feeling that they're wanting us to do what Eriol suggests?" I asked. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was thinking about this whole thing thoroughly. It had been bugging me since Melin had left whenever hours ago.  
  
"Both," he said shaking his head. Once again we sat there in empty silence, this time I was kind of uncomfortable from the tenseness in the air. "I think he's sleep now," Syaoran said quietly as he got up to wake the others.  
  
"How long has he been sleep?" I asked.  
  
"Since the beginning of my watch, which was about ten minutes ago," he answered simply.  
  
"How do you know if he's sleep then?" I questioned. I felt like shaking him by the shoulders until he got some sense in the cute head of his.  
  
"He's not going to go to sleep. He knows what's going to happen so I don't think that he's really cares if we sneak off with him awake or not." He's right. I mean come on this is way too easy. Everyone woke up either pumped or wanting to go back to sleep. I think I was one of those who wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Alright Eriol, you're the leader on this plan. Split us up into groups," Syaoran said.  
  
"Right.I've been thinking that they're should be one strong guy in each group. So Syaoran, I want you to watch Sakura and Tomoyo and I'll take care of Cobra and Boa-"  
  
"Hey, what ever happened to Mberray?" I blurted out looking for my fluffy turned chicken friend.  
  
"She was taken after you were, I think they already ate her." Cobra said making disgusted face. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of those demons crunching and chewing and licking her bones clean. I suddenly felt dizzy and ran to a far wall away from the group and barfed. How could I allow myself to think of such things? Sometimes I truly disgusted myself.  
  
"Uh.I'll take care of Cobra and Boa." I heard Eriol say softly this time as if he was talking mainly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Syaoran, Boa and I had been walking for some time and I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching us. The tunnel seemed to have gotten a little darker as time went by. Eventually I got so scared that Syaoran held my hand and I had gripped onto Boa's to try and comfort myself, and naturally it didn't work or help me one bit.  
  
We took a few steps further and I suddenly tripped, almost bringing Syaoran and Boa with me.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard Boa ask me.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I tripped over something." I dropped down on my hands and knees and tried to search for what it was I had tripped over.  
  
"If you're looking for what it was you tripped over you probably wouldn't want to continue doing that," I heard Syaoran's voice warn.  
  
"Why not?" I asked still filling around on the ground.  
  
"You might find something that you didn't want to see in the first place," he said. I could feel his eyes on my back as I continued to look for what it was and that's when I felt something cut my finger.  
  
"Ouch!" I hissed.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran and Boa asked stooping down next to me.  
  
I rubbed my index and thumb together feeling the sticky blood pouring out of my finger. "I cut my hand on something." I put my hand back down where I had cut myself before and this time I felt the cool hard steel of a blade. Licking my lips I followed the blade until I found a hilt. "I think I found a sword." I muttered.  
  
"A sword?" Boa questioned as I stood up with the sword in my hand. I watched the outline of her body feel on the ground where I had found the swords and I hard her gasp. "I think I found two more swords," she said picking them up. She handed to Syaoran what looked like the heaviest one.  
  
"Is it just me or does this sword feel.familiar?" Syaoran asked fingering his new found sword.  
  
"Now that I think about it, it does feel like the same weight of the sword Boa had given me." I felt of the handle. Everything about it felt familiar even how smooth the blade was.  
  
"These are our weapons!" I heard Boa cry out.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I know the feel and weight of each and every weapon I have ever made and this sword is the same design, texture, and weight as the one I was carrying when we got captured."  
  
"I think she's right. This feels just like the sword Boa gave me," I said to Syaoran.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter.I think. We need to first find a way out of here and to safety." Syaoran began walking again. Boa and I only looked at each other and shrugged and continued walking. It wasn't much longer, however, when we saw light at the end of the tunnel and we literately began running to it.  
  
~* I'm going to stop here. I was going to continue and write chapter 28 with this one since chapter 28 is the last chapter! Yea!!!!! But I wanted to get this out to you plus I'm super tired. Anyway, thank you all for your help and support that means so much to me and until next chapter!  
  
~* Ghetto Princess 


	28. Chapter 28

~*~ Author's Notes ~*~ I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that it's been so long that I've updated but I've been under serious headache about this chapter. I feel like I've lost my touch with fighting completely and I guess I became scared for anyone to read it. My lil cuz said that it wasn't bad, although we both agreed that it needed more work and I just want to apologize. Also I wanted you to know, even though most of you won't care, but my Little Granny wants me to give up my writings. She said and I quote, 'You need to stop writing that crap and work more on your school work.' But don't worry, I will continue writing although I may only be able to post up once a week and I have to be careful to not write anything about my story around her.  
  
Special Thanks ~*~ Moezy-chan ~*~ Sakura Sama Blossom ~*~ Emerald Blossom ~*~ Tomoyo-chan ~*~ Mysticalia ~*~ blueangelbaby ~*~ Firey chan ~*~ luckyducky7too ~*~ crystal-chan ~*~ Pnaixr0re8 ~*~ Shinigami Clara ~*~ lilsweetcherryblossom ~*~ Leena-chan ~*~ hana no tenshi ~*~ Mystress Tate ~*~ Yanddar Warit ~*~ Feyla ~*~ ________() ~*~ firefly  
  
To the people who actually noticed, I did make a mistake. I said that the groups were Eriol, Boa, and Cobra and Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Yet, on accident I switched Tomoyo and Boa, but since I have them like they are then I'll just keep them this way.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
You know that old saying "run toward the light (Ghetto Princess: personally I've always thought it was stay away from the light but my cuz says its run toward the light. Oh well.)," but this time I wish I hadn't. I hate it when I listen to those old sayings cause as I reflect on my life from these past couple of months I've noticed that al the sayings that are suppose to help you or whatever has just done the complete opposite for me.  
  
No sooner had we burst out into the opening of the tunnel we were met the rest of the gang burst out of a tunnel in front of us. We stared at each other in bewilderment that's when I felt something click inside of me. We lead ourselves into a trap! Although it didn't seem like it at the moment.  
  
I suddenly became alert of my surroundings. Craggy rocks imprisoned us in what seemed like a dome like structure as if it where some kind of dungeon. The jagged walls held gargoyle statues holding a torch casting an eerie red glow upon it's already bloodstained rocks, like in the tunnel Melin had lead us through.  
  
I thought I had heard something that sounded close to the flapping of wings which seemed to rack my nerves. My heart started pounding hard up against my rib cage as I ever so slowly looked up above me, my whole body trembling and my breathes start coming in short and painful pants.  
  
The rocky walls lead up to a gigantic hole at the top and at that exact moment time seemed to stand still. At first I saw an unfamiliar shadow block out what little sunlight that came through and pure terror froze me where I stood. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in pure horror as an angry orange, red and black cloud of smoke and fire came rushing toward me. I breath caught and I could feel the heat coming at me with such a ferocity that made this look like some freakish nightmare.  
  
I felt strong hands grab my frozen body and pull me back far back into the tunnel. The fire that had rained down upon us began to spread and gave chase. I could hear the fire's angry roar screaming after me and it's heat prickling at the tiny hairs on my arms.  
  
"Sakura, we must hurry!" I heard someone call. I wasn't sure if it was Boa or Syaoran who had called me but I started to feel like an empty shell on the inside and nothing seemed to matter to me at that moment. All I knew was I was going to die.  
  
I felt someone gives me a good hard jerk on my arm, causing me to let out a cry in alarm from the sudden pain that I felt, but either way it seemed to bring me back to my somewhat shattered senses. I forced my legs to work faster to try and escape the horrid heat that threatened to swallow me whole.  
  
"There's no way we're going to be able to outrun this fire, everyone duck!" I heard Boa yell over the roar.  
  
"Then we'll really get toast!" Syaoran shouted back.  
  
"Just trust me! On the count of three drop to the ground! One! Two! Three!" Automatically we dropped to the ground and Syaoran had his body over mine as a human shield, and as romantic as that was I had the hardest time trying to breathe.  
  
I waited and waited for the fire to come and consume us all alive and take us to our painful deaths, but it never came. Taking much effort I moved turned my head to the side and saw Boa. She was lying on her back with her hands high up in the air. Fire was coming straight at us but as soon as it got close it shifted upward, missing us completely.  
  
"A force field," I heard myself breathe out in wonderment.  
  
"Yeah, now lets just hope this fire passes by faster than this cause I'm running out of energy!" Boa said breathlessly. Who would have thought that Boa knew magic. I thought that she was just made weapons.  
  
Just when Boa looked like she couldn't hold the shield up anymore the fire was gone. I saw her arms drop to the ground. Her body looked like it was bathed and sweat and her breathing were uneven.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard Syaoran ask me as he crawled off my back.  
  
"Yes," I told him before taking a few deep breaths of the smoky air and wanted to gag, but my body needed air badly. "Boa.are.you.ok?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Yes.Just a lit-little worn out.that's all," I heard her reply.  
  
"How come you never told us you were a magic user?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't sure if you would hate me or not, even though Sakura is a magic user, but she's a princess." Boa said.  
  
"Boa, we could never hate you," I told her. It made my heart feel heavy when she thought that we would hate her because she uses magic.  
  
"Yeah, besides I owe my life to you," I heard Syaoran say. "You saved the only woman I could ever love." He gave me a gentle peck on the forehead.  
  
I saw Boa smile and that made me feel better, but then a ping hit me and I realized that this isn't the best time to talk about this.  
  
"Well, I have a demon thing to fight, so if you'll excuse me." I said getting up and started walking back up the tunnel.  
  
"Sakura, wait!" I heard Boa cry out to me. I stopped and turned to face her. "You mean, we have a demon to fight don't you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No, I meant what I said before. I have a demon to fight. Touya told me that this was my battle and mine alone."  
  
"Syaoran tell her that she can't fight the demon alone!" Boa pleaded.  
  
"I wish I could tell her that. But it's true, she has to face him alone."  
  
I saw sadness in their eyes as they watched me, and the way that they watched me frightened me. It was like they were looking at me for the last time. It's like they knew something that I didn't. Was I supposed to die and they weren't telling me?  
  
Fear gripped my heart and it almost took over my whole body as well, but I pushed it back. I had to be strong, that was the only way to beat him.  
  
What about the memories? I heard a voice ask me. I didn't know what to think except, that I've run out of time and that I would never remember anything else. The only thing for me to do is fight for all I'm worth.  
  
I touched the hilt of my sword and turned around to walk back up the tunnel.  
  
"Sakura, I know we can't fight with you but we'll walk you there," I heard Syaoran's voice say.  
  
I stopped and heard their footsteps coming closer to me.  
  
Syaoran's hand slipped into mine and Boa put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and we walked up the tunnel together.  
  
Once again I got the feeling that time was moving slow. It was like we were entering the tunnel for the first time the only difference in it was, was that we were more careful.  
  
"I hope the others are ok," I whispered to myself, and just as to answer my question I saw the others slowly emerging from the other side giving me relief.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone cringed and screamed in pain as the high pitch squeal filled the air. It felt like it lasted and eternity and that my eardrums were about burst.  
  
When the squealing stopped I looked up and saw this huge dragon like creature slowly coming down through the whole at the top. It's body was at least hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide. It's skin was the color of night and it's eyes were as red as fire. On top of it's head look like four goat horns sticking up and it's wings were in the form of that of a bats only they looked raggedy and worn. The thing looked like it was smiling cause all I could see was sharp yellow teeth with dripping saliva that hissed when it hit the ground.  
  
"Sakura." It hissed and smoke rolled out. It's voice sounded thick and heavy.  
  
"Yo-You're the Demon Master?" I asked. At first I couldn't believe my own eyes I mean, he doesn't even look close to what the other demons looked like. He was a freaking dragon!  
  
"It's been a long time Sakura," he said stressing the s, as he ignored the shock that was probably written all over my face, but it brought another question to my attention.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's been a long time?'" I didn't understand, I don't remember him at all and I'm sure I would the creature is scary looking beyond reason!  
  
"You've grown so much since I've last seen you." His eyes grew brighter it seemed by the second, but then again it could be my imagination.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Awww yes, I remember you as well Syaoran. You were such a little idiot back then, but unfortunately this doesn't have anything to do with you, and don't think I don't know how you are, Syaoran. Every move you make to help her she'll suffer," the Demon Master said with what look like could have been a grin.  
  
Syaoran look like he was taken back a bit and I felt his hand tighten it's grip on mine. I squeezed back, I'm not sure if it was out of fear or out of trying to comfort him and myself.  
  
"Everything will be ok, right Syaoran? We'll still be together," I whispered to him.  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but the demon master interrupted. "Aww. how touching." he said in mock and started laughing.  
  
My eyes narrow and my anger boiled. "Answer his early question. What are you talking about and then answer mine, how do you know me?"  
  
"The silly little angel doesn't remember. well, whose fault is that?" the Demon master began taunting me.  
  
Since he wasn't about to tell me what the heck he was talking the only thing I could think that he could be talking about is about when the Kingdom was at war. I was just a toddler then though and strangely enough I remember everything but seeing some strange dragon beast and a hoard of minions. "Listen, I'm getting impatient and I'm getting kind of thirsty for your essence so, can we just let the prophecy fulfill and you die and I win." the demon master hissed letting more smoke come out of his mouth.  
  
I took one last glimpse at Syaoran and saw worry written all across his face, but I ignored it. For I all I knew he was just worried about me fighting the monster, heh, I'm scared. Yet deep down I knew that I had to be strong and that something bad was going to happen, but I pushed the feeling aside and accepted the demon master's challenge. "I may not know the whole prophecy, but I do know that I will never let you take over this planet."  
  
The Demon Master chuckled causing more smoke to fill the giant cave even though there was that hole at the top. His chuckle even caused a few boulders, not rocks or rubble, boulders. I heard my fellow companions shouting on the other side trying to dodge the debris falling on top of them.  
  
For a single instant the fear that I had kept pushed back sprang back to me full force, but almost as fast as it came I put it behind me again.  
  
"Looks like the Princess is a little.angry.I like anger." he hissed and showed his sickening teeth again.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I sneered pulling out my sword.  
  
"Good.."  
  
That's when panic started to set in. My surroundings started to become dimmer and dimmer until it became an unnatural darkness.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" I heard Eriol say.  
  
"It looks like something's wrong with her eyes. Like she went blind or something.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked panicky. "Why can't I see anything?" I asked. Then an image start to take form, blurry at first then it became clearer until every little detail about the demon master showed, but that's all that happened. No more images appeared.  
  
"Relax. It's just one of those cheap and overrated black outs that only the fighters can see each other. Besides it's not like your going to need to see anyway where you're going." he hissed.  
  
"You do mean, where you're going right?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
"So much like your pathetic mothers. Both of them are such a tragic creatures. especially your birth mother." he let his head fall back and let out a mighty roar of laughter.  
  
That's when I saw my chance for an attack. I ran up to him with my sword drawn and aimed. I jumped up and was about to stick the sword in him, but he saw me before I could thrust. With a swipe of his claw he threw me into an unseen wall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain.  
  
"Sakura!" I heard Syaoran say along with footsteps.  
  
"No wait Syaoran you mustn't!" I heard Boa yell out to him. I felt like fire was burning within me and it grew hotter with each step he took. I screamed out in pain again. "Get away from me!" I shouted out. I heard his footsteps stop and then I heard them again retreating.  
  
" I told you that every move you make to help her, she would suffer." the demon master said.  
  
I took in deep breaths as the fire within me cooled off. I'd have to admit it, Syaoran trying to help me took more energy from me than just getting thrown into an invisible wall. There's no way that I'd be able to fight the damn thing.  
  
"What's the matter precious? Did little ol' boy hurt you?" the demon master asked in a way a mother would ask her child.  
  
"Shut up y-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. The demon master swiped his of it's tail he hit me head on, sending me to another wall more painful than the last.  
  
I didn't cry out this time. It would give him so much pleasure to hear my agonized screaming.  
  
"And this game just keeps getting better and better! Trying to play the touch heroin are we Sakura? Tsk, tsk, so much like dead mother."  
  
I slowly pulled myself up from the ground never taking my glaring eyes off of him.  
  
"You know. now that I think about it I'm tired of playing. and mother always said to never play with my food," he grabbed my weakened around the waist. The dumb creature didn't have sense enough to keep hold my arms as well, especially when my sword was still in my hands, but hey! I don't mind too much!  
  
I waited until he brought me up to his face to eat me and then when I was close enough I took my sword and jabbed it into his eye. I kept pressing until the hilt was almost embedded.  
  
He screamed in rage and in pain and flung me into the wall once more.  
  
"Sakura." I heard a voice say. It was beautiful, gentle and reminded me of an angel you hear about each Sunday morning.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful person that I've ever met. (Don't blame me for this, but I forgot what Nadeshiko looks like. All I really remember is that she's really pretty ^_^) She had smiling eyes and long flowing hair that framed a flawless face. Even though I'm sure I had never met this woman during the years that I can remember, but I still knew that in my heart, that she was my birth mother.  
  
"Sakura." she called again. I could see worry in her eyes now as she laid a soft and warm hand upon the side of my face.  
  
"M-mother?" I asked.  
  
She nodded her head before speaking again. "Yes, dear it is I. I have something that I must warn you before I have to leave," urgency entered her voice.  
  
"Why must you leave?" I asked. There was so much that I wanted to ask her, so much that I wanted to say.  
  
"Sakura child there's no time to explain. Just remember something for me ok?" she asked.  
  
I sighed in slight defeat. "Yes?"  
  
"Be nice, no matter what."  
  
My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go. I love you!" That was the first and last memory that I had of my mother that didn't evolve the day she died.  
  
"I love you to but.no wait don't go! Mother!"  
  
My eyes flew open as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body as my sword cut my leg and stood embedded into the ground next to me quivering. The demon master must have pulled it out while I was dreaming. was I dreaming? It didn't seem like a dream, it felt and sounded real as real can get. Yet I wasn't in danger and so it must have been a dream, but if it was a dream then why wasn't I hurt while knocked on conscious?  
  
I probably would have though more on the subject but the demon master picked me up again and smashed me into the wall. I could feel the blood flowing from the scraps and cuts. Blood kept streaming into my eyes from one of the cuts on my head, probably from hitting the wall so much.  
  
~ Be nice ~ echoed inside my head among the ringing that I heard. I felt my self being pulled backward into the air and then forward again to be smashed. I felt weak from the lack of blood.  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" I could hear Syaoran yell, but his voice sounded so distant.  
  
After being smashed into the wall a second time he let me go and I crumpled up into a heap pile coughing up blood. ~ Be nice ~ I heard a voice say again, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not.  
  
"You're so bent on trying to be the heroin aren't you? Well since your so freaking bent on that then come on, I'll give you one last shot at me before I eat you alive!" ~ Be nice ~ ~ thoughts make him weak and dumb ~ those where the too thoughts that kept running into my mind. "Well, are you going to or not?" he asked getting impatient.  
  
I give up! I pulled my sword out the ground and whipped t he blood and gore from it's blade on my tattered gown and put it away.  
  
"No." was all I said.  
  
"What?" he said in shock. "What do you mean 'no'?" he questioned in anger.  
  
"Just what I mean. I'm not going to fight you." I closed my weary eyes and felt myself drifting to sleep. Now, I know what everyone is thinking, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you going to go to sleep in the middle of a fight that you just so happen to be in? Well, I'll give you an answer. There's just no need for the fighting anymore. I'm tired and I think I know that it was my destiny to die so why fight it? The last thing I can do before I die is being nice to the most hated thing on the earth.  
  
"Wench!" The demon master grabbed me and squeezed until I felt like I couldn't breath, but I didn't say nothing and I kept my eyes closed. I could hear my friends call my name and I felt their struggle to keep from helping me incase they caused me more pain.  
  
Just before the demon popped me into his mouth I said my last words. " I love you all! Especially you Syaoran," then only so the demon master could hear, "and I love you to." I opened my eyes and looked him in his, "I really do, I said from the bottom of my heart.  
  
I locked eyes with his and saw shock and terror feel his eyes. I continued to gaze into his fiery pits and just when I felt one of his razor sharp teeth on my leg I felt like something had hit me. Automatically my eyes closed and I felt a strong yet gentle winds surround me. Then I heard agonized screaming and opened my eyes. The darkness looked pastel blue. Screaming from demons filled the air and they began to slowly disintegrate.  
  
I realized that I could breath and looked down where the demon master's claw holding me. Not only did I realize that I wasn't being held, but I also realized that I was floating! It startled me at first but then I felt like I've been doing it all my life.  
  
Slowly the darkness that the demon master had created disappeared and I could see the cave and my blood on the walls, even all of my beloved friends all in blue pastel colors. A smile formed on my face with happiness.  
  
That's when a bright light flashed from my body along with a sharp pain and that's all I remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up I woke up to Syaoran's sleeping face. He was clean looking, not like I remembered at all. Was I dead and Syaoran as well? Were we in heaven?  
  
I sat up and a sickening headache and bile rose with me. Moaning I stumbled out of bed and ran into the bathroom where I threw up. Syaoran must have heard me or my moving disturbed him because when I emerged from the bathroom he was standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What happened?" I asked practically falling into his arms.  
  
He pulled me closer to him and began stroking my hair. "You did it Sakura. You saved the kingdom and your mother. Not only that but you've rid the world of demons. You've saved the world and your finally home.."  
  
"Home," I repeated and for once in my entire life not only did I feel whole, but I felt more.  
  
Once again I would like to say that I'm really sorry about it being so late, but like I said, I've been scared to post this chapter. I know it must have sucked butt but it's the best that I could come up with so I'm sorry if it sucks, but I've had to write this when my grandma wasn't looking. Once again I'm sorry and I'm already secretly working on the Sequel so be on the look out for that and in the sequel all the answers about Boa and Touya become answered so keep on a look out!  
  
Love you all ~* Ghetto Princess 


End file.
